HIS assistant
by TheNewVampInTown
Summary: About three things I as absolutely postive. First Edward was messed up. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that thirsted to kill. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.
1. Work

**BPOV (I'LL BE SWITCHING POV)**

BEEP BEEP.

UGH!

My alarm clock claimed that it was 9.00 time for work. I worked in 'Edward's' an international fashion design company, who was owned by the infamous Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous but unfortunately not interested, I, however, am Isabella Swan. Boring old Jane.

Plain brown eyes, small button nose and long wavy brunette hair that hung loosely on the small of my back. I was nothing special. I lived in Chicago in a small apartment. Sighing I got out of my warm bed also known as my safe harbour, grabbing my toiletry bag while skipping to the shower.

Minutes later I was back in my room getting ready. I slipped on my cream pencil skirt, with skin colour tights and black pumps with a suite jacket, with my hair piled on my head in a tight French twist adding my beloved Dior handbag. I wasn't really into make-up, but Alice my best friend was another story. Anyway I added some powder with pink blusher not that I needed it but Ali ma best pal insisted finishing it off with my strawberry lip-gloss.

I said good-bye to Chase my door man and was out the door speeding in my sleek, black glossy Aston Martin Vanquish! MY BABY! I loved it!

I checked in on the dot – 9.45 and entered the elevator to floor 13. I was Edward's only assistant. The elevator chimed as I exited when I was dazzled...

**A/N... Hope you like it's my first story! i'll be writing very soon plz give reviews then i'll write faster thanks**


	2. Edward Cullen

When I was dazzled by a pair of smouldering emerald green orbs, no matter how many times I looked at them I was still hypnotized by them, I was hit full force by his unbearably sweet perfume radiating from him, my nose burned. I lost my train of thought, as my knees gave in turning into mush. GOD how I despised but loved this guy! Edward smiled one of my favourite crooked grins. I snapped back into reality and said "Good morning Eddie." I smiled sweetly-maybe too sweet I knew he hated my nickname. He growled "DON'T call me that how MANY times!" he snarled.

"Whatever" was my great comeback, great Bella make a fool of yourself to one of the sexiest man alive Bella give yourself a pat on the back. I walked away swaying my hips smirking because I knew he was looking and slipped into my office. My office was right next to his BUT we had a thin layer of glass separating us where you could hear everything. I peeked and looked over and my heart nearly struggled to keep me alive, I had a sudden urge to run my hand in his messy tousled bronze hair. It was like he woke up but still looked like he came of the Italian catwalk.

STOP BELLA HE IS YOUR GOD DAMN BOSS FOR CHRIST SAKE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHERE ONLY FIVE MINUTES IN THE OFFICE AND I AM FALLING HEAD OVER HEELS LUSTING OVER CULLEN GOD! He must think I'm such a creep!

I didn't have much time to look at his clothes as I was memorized by his face – but his clothes of course were designer. I glanced and saw he was wearing a cream shirt with the top buttons undone as his tie was hung loosely round his neck, he had dark chocolate brown pants with work shoes, his jacket hung behind his chair. He looked so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't seem to notice me ogling him. Pushing my chair to my desk I started typing

...10 minutes later...

My hands were starting to ache when my door swung open revelling Adonis himself in the door way he looked like a Greek god. "I want you to type this up. Its very important" Edward instructed, waiting for me to reply. "Um...Sure" I stuttered, he didn't seem to hear me, his eyes were lingering on my creamy legs. I cleared my throat loudly and his eyes darted to my eyes , I smirked thinking smugly while repeating what I said " I said sure Edward"

"oh thanks"

He handed me a thick file with at least a good 20 pages. UGGGHHH KILL ME NOW!

Edward was still standing in the door way, "anything else?"

"Um...no I uh... better be going now" he stuttered I gave him a funny look.

He tripped over the carpet in a hurry to get out he fell with a thud.

"Uh...Sorry"

"No problem" I smirked trying not to laugh my eyes began to get watery!

Edward BLUSHED did he really??!OMG!


	3. Shopping

**A/N...Hey again Please review!!**

It was nearing 4.30 on the clock time to go home!

I had enough Edward the arrogant piece e of shi...I was cut off by HIM! "Bella hurry up I gave you those papers hours ago I told you they were important" he nearly growled. I had jumped slightly but didn't seem to have noticed

That UNGRATEFULL LITTLE....ughh I let the thought slip

He had given me tons of work I mean how I'm I going to survive!

I needed to get a new job! NOW!

"OH and Bella we have a conference tomorrow afternoon I want you to accompany me buy a new dress or something preferably navy?" he handed me his credit card

I was shocked

"Don't you have someone else to go with you?" I asked dumbly maybe one of his sluts of a collie.

Oh yeah I was His only assistant, he didn't take collies to conference meetings. GREAT!

UGH why me??

I didn't kill that many people as a matter of fact I never killed anyone only my fish but that doesn't matter does it? Does it? Oh nevertheless I didn't want to go with an arrogant arse he was a pain in the butt as it is just exchanging a few lines, imagine sitting next to each other it only leads to one thing... HELL!

"Um okay sure where do meet you?" God why did he have to be so sexy yet a stuck up son of a bitch!

He slid his Gucci glasses on with thin lenses pulling a hand through his already ruffled hair. I mean why did he need glasses when you have money like him you don't act like an ungrateful sod! You should be flaunting it around!

Did someone need to spell it out for him? But with them you just wanted to ravish him in a matter of minutes

"No, because your my only assistant" he pointed out the obvious. What was I 5?

I glance at the clock putting the credit card in my bag, whenever he gave me his credit card it meant that I could buy whatever I want, I would go crazy, I needed to call Ali.. oh and Rose!

The clock read 4.30

"Edward I'm going now" He grunted in reply. Stuck up snob, arsehole! I cursed under my breath I don't think he heard me but a pained look crosses his face he seemed to stiffen after what I thought.

I just decided to shrug it off.

I entered the elevator and sighed. Time to do shopping!

I needed to call Alice and Rose now. I think Alice will go overboard, oh well I do have his credit card!

**....AT HOME...**

I picked up my blackberry storm and glanced at the time – 5.30. I dialled Alice she picked up on second ring, I could hear Rose squealing in the background.

**Alice ...**Hello

**Bella...** Hey Alice this is Bella

**Alice...**** "**OMG I haven't talked to you in ages!"

**Bella... "**Um yeah I was going to ask you a favour I have a conference meeting tomorrow afternoon and I need to buy something preferably navy my stuck up boss said!"

**Alice...** "Hmmm...sounds like love! Ahahahhah Belly Boo is growing up!"

**Bella... "**shut up I don't like him, he's my boss and someone gorgeous as him wouldn't go for me."

**Alice...** "Your beautiful, think what you want but you know I'm always right and you know it don't deny it! Anyways I would love to go shopping OMG I'LL GO AND TELL Rose hold on!"

"Rose, Bella needs to go shopping to seduce her boss!" I heard both of them giggling.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO SEDUCE MY BOSS!!!!" I screamed in the receiver obviously they never heard

Alice came back to the receiver

**Alice...** Belllllaaaaaaa Rose is getting ready she said hey, anyways why didn't you call me earlier? We've got less than 5 hours! I mean you could of tried to call straight away OMG how are we meant to find a good dress less than 5 HOURS! 5! GOD hurry up get ready!

**Bella... "**Calm down Alice I mean two hours is enough bu... but 5! I think you need help!"

I moved the receiver away from my ear so I wouldn't bust my ear drums from her screaming

**Bella...**"Are you done now"

**Alice... **"Yeah go get ready NOW! We're wasting time hurry i'll pick you up in half an hour!" she squealed.

I sighed; this was going to be a lonnnnnnny day!

**....20 minutes later....**

I was ready and waiting, I was wearing my favourite purple top that went wide at the bottom with my black skinny jeans I added my navy trench coat with my black Armani bag finishing it with my grey converses all stars. I pulled my brunette locks into a ponytail adding some mascara and black eye make-up ending with a smoky look. I looked pretty good.

I was ready to rumble!

I waited ten minutes flicking through channels when my doorbell rang chiming. I switched the television off and walked to the door.

I quickly grabbed my keys and opened the door I was greeted with hugs and kisses from Rose and Ali and was off to shopping in Rose's Red glossy convertible!

We got there under ten minutes sue to Rose's crazy driving. Getting out we were dragged by the little pixie to Victoria secrets.

"Alice why do we have to buy underwear? I mean I've got tons from last time" I whined

"Nonsense a girl could never have to many things!"

"PSSTT" I looked over to see Rose talking to me. "I don't think you should whine, whenever I did that she seems to torture me more she'd say she doesn't mean it but I guess it's in her nature to shop crazy old pixie!" she finished off.

I slumped my shoulders while trailing behind.

**....after a numerous amount of shops later...**

"Ali are we done I'm hungry and tired!" I nearly screamed

"One more shop then we can go for dinner. I need to buy shoes!"

I looked at her bewildered then the to the bags all of us were carrying, what all these bags, we had shoe to last eternity.

"Give a girl the right shoes and she will conquer the world!" **(A/N... I had to add that bit it was on the wall in the river island shop lol)**

What was this woman on about?

Whatever she touched it immediately turned her property.

**A/N... ****Please Review!!**** I'm writing my next chapter luv u all**


	4. The Cafe

**(A/N ... sorry I never got round to doing Edward's pov but I promise next one is and I'll be writing that very sooooonn Edward might have a crush on someone read and find out I'm not telling my lips are sealed! tcxxxx)**

We arrived at the cafe after shopping I was totally exhausted! We were having a late night dinner.

We walked to a table near the door; our server came soon after ordering our drinks.

We all ordered a coke and chatted.

"Hey I need a new boyfriend! I hated that last one. He was a son of a bitch" Alice wined

"Hey I need a new boyfriend! I hated that last one. He was a son of a bitch" Rose whined. They both laughed and said "Must have been the same bitch that gave birth to them.

I rolled my eyes at their silliness.

**Rose's pov**

Blake was my boyfriend he was a Bastard! I was never a rude person but you couldn't describe him any other good way! He cheated on me on our anniversary when we first met – December 14th. He lied and said that he boss had not let him have a day off, so I was okay, sad but could deal with it cuz I was understanding and madly in love with him. So after the party that my two best pals threw me; Alice and Bella, we decided to go to the Cafe round the corner where we lived in Boston, anyways we found Blake making out with a blonde bimbo screaming out his name.

**....Flashback....**

"**Rose that was one of the funniest jokes I've ever heard" Alice laughed**

"**Yeah, Blake told me, I miss him I wish he could be here with me on our anniversary" I sighed**

**We rounded the corner to the small cafe; I had this urgency for caffeine. **

"**You know you shouldn't think about it too muc..." Bella was cut off by what we saw**

**I could fell tear drops trickling down my cheek**

"**Oh Blake mmhhhmm..... I love you Blake" A blonde bimbo was all over my Blake they were making out the bimbo was pushed on to a wall moaning out his name from the pleasures he was giving her.**

**I had sunk to the ground all my make-up smudged I was crying so hard it wasn't like someone broke up with e it was like someone died. My heart tearing into a million pieces! I was sobbing I couldn't control myself from shaking.**

"**Shhhh. ." Bella and Alice trying to calm me down with their soothing words. Ijust couldn't take it anyore.**

**Blake and the Bimbo seemed to had broken apart to see what the all the commotion was about down her when he saw me.**

"**OH Rose that's not what you think honestly, she made me drunk!" he protested**

**I had got up from where I was sitting and began shouting.**

"**WHAT THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAW? WHAT WAS IT THEN HUH?DON'T GIVE THAT CRAP YOU WERE DRUNK, YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING MAKING OUT WITH THAT BIMBO! I MEAN WHY ON OUR ANNIVERSAIRY BLAKE? HUH? DON'T YOU CARE HOW I FEEL? NO YOU WERE TO BUSY WITH HER WEREN'T YOU! YOU LIED AND TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE DOING WORKING! GOD DAMMIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE MINE BUT LOOKES LIKE SOMEONE ELSE STOLE YOUR HEART SOMEONE BETTER THAT ME. JUST GO AWAY B! OH AND DON'T COME TO MY APARTMENT I'LL JUST CHUCK YOUR STUFF OUT THE WINDOW, U EVIL SHMUCK I DIDNT' MEAN TODAY!"I screamed I was such in a rage I didn't notice the people watching! God couldn't they stare not obviously?**

"**Your a piece of trash Rose, you hear me white trash u waste, worthless ungrateful cow at least I got a girl that is better than you!"Blake screamed back.**

"**WHO WOULD WANT TO DATE YOU? I JUST DATED YOU OUT OF SYMPATHY!" I roared out of rage, I was quivering with anger and hatred! **

**Bella and Alice just standing there with the mouths wide open, they had never seen me like this.**

**I began to walk away when Bella and Alice put their arm around my back tracing soothing circles trying to calm me down.**

**We arrived at my apartment and I just sat there sitting lifeless. **

**I hated that feeling, feeling like the heavy burden in your chest was gone, like your heart was gone, like you couldn't feel anymore.**

"**Come on Rose Forget about him. I'll tell you what I'll get ice-cream and then you could go have a shower deal?" Ali asked**

"**Deal!" **

**I really did love my buddies they were the greatest!**

**....End of Flashback....**

**Bella's pov**

Minutes later our drinks arrived and we started sipping while mingling around.

Our server came again and we ordered our meals

**Rose.... " **Um... I'll have a salad please with some chips thank you!"

**Alice... ** "Could I have a salmon with fries and sour cream and chive sauce."

**Bella...** "I would like a hot chicken wing with salad please thank you."

**Alice's pov**

I had hated Alec he a worthless piece of junk! I don't know why I hung onto him for so long!

He was an evil and conniving!

Just thinking about him made me sick.

He was My x boyfriend. I was ashamed to even call him my x! He was a gold digger that's why he only dated me because of my money

**....Flashback...**

**We were at my old mates Angela's party. The party was in full swing ad I was enjoying myself.**

**Hmm... where are Rose and Belly boo? They wouldn't leave without me I started searching when I heard Alec talking with Lauren the slut of the school and head cheerleader. **

**That.....! ugghhh**

**I was bout to bust in when I heard them!**

"**So what's the plan again for Alice Fucking UGLY Cullen?" she crackled in her UGLY nasal voice**

"**I told you already how many times?"**

"**Just checking so tell me so you don't forget it! GOD"**

"**Ugh..okay. So I purpose and marry her soon and as she has my trust I will claim she cheated on me so I will go away taking all her money happy?"**

"**Yes you learn well Alecy! I love you!"**

**I was beyond caring anymore. My heart was broken! Broken sobs came out in a rush! I was crying in a corner when Rose and Bells found me. **

**It was like my heart was no longer there. I've never felt so empty before**

"**OMG Ali what happened I'm going to murder whoever did this!" Rose yelled.**

"**Ali who did this to you we can sort it our just please tell us" Belly pleaded softly**

"**Co..could I t..tell you later I'm not in the mood I just want to go home" my voice crocked due from all the crying.**

**Rose and Bella carried me to Rose's car and they drove us to Rose's apartment!**

**We all had ice-cream and I cried telling the what happened, Rose was about to bust Alec face in but I persuaded her not to.**

**We ended up falling asleep on the couch watching Friends; we had ice-cream blotches on our noses.**

**....End of Flashback....**

"Alice is work that tiring that you have black bags under your eyes?" Rose asked curiously

**The black bags were all due to Belly Boo when we had our sleep over yesterday! Grr –ahhhah.**

**...Flashback....**

"**Goodnight " Bella yawned **

"**Goodnight everyone" Rose hiccupped**

"**Goodnight everyone don't let the bed bugs bite!" I laughed**

"**Whatever" both of them replied back simultaneously**

**Before I had time to reply they were gone. Fast a sleep. Boy were they tired! Sheesh didn't know people could sleep so quickly. Oh shut up another voice in my head was saying. WHAT??**

**Was I going insane? I was having a conversation in my head!**

**That was when I heard it....**

"**Oh baby Edward.....mhhhmm yeah I love you Eddi poo! Come here lemme give you a kiss, oh my darling Edward even your name is so hot Cullen mmhh cullen..." I jumped up from bed **

"**Bella? B...Bella? are you awake?"**

**Realisation hit me! she was sleep talking! **

**OMG!**

**OMG!**

**OMG!**

**Hahahhahahahahahah**

**I was bursting out laughing oh how are dear belly boo sleep talks I thought smirking!**

**The Fun never ends with Bella**

**...after a long time...**

"**Uggh Bella do u shut up I have work tomorrow! I need sleep"**

**She stopped maybe I should shout more often. Ahh! Peace**

"**Edward baby stop it" Bella started giggling again**

"**Oh boy here we go again"**

**She stopped after five minutes and went sleep took over me in endless colours and patterns.**

**....End o Flashback....**

**Bella's pov**

**....Flashback....**

**I woke up at 9.00 hearing the blue birds twittering a song.**

**I lay down for five minutes when I heard Rose yawn. I got out of bed to jump onto Rose**

"**Bella" she squealed**

**We played pillow fight until our hands became tired and weak**

"**PSST Rose do you think we should wake Alice she looks so peaceful?" I whispered careful not to wake Ali.**

"**Um..err..yeah cuz last time I never cuz I had the same thought as you and she didn't speak to me for 2 days. 2! It was so important that day cuz there was sales going on!" she finished of laughing**

"**Hooky, doo key here goes nothing" "Alice....Alice...Wake up sweetie! It's the morning"**

"**RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE!" Rose screamed, I was blinded by the light coming through the window.**

"**ROSE! How do you know she might not come out and do karate on us apparently she very good at it too, on the black belt you know!" I nearly squealed. WOW they must be wearing off on me.**

"**AHHHHH" Rose fell on the carpet with a thud.**

**I looked to see the source of the fall ad saw Alice on top o the bed standing in a karate move I stumbled back SCARED.**

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" "AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA"**

**Alice was rolling on the bed giggling**

"**When did you wake up?" I and Rose asked at the same time in bewilderment**

"**When Rose Shouted! Who wouldn't wake up from that?"**

"**Alice I think you should go back to sleep, you look tired. " Rose looked concerned she had turned in to Mother Rose!**

**Alice turned to me and started smiling, I looked at her curiously something was up**

**She shook her head**

"**Alice are you sure?" I asked concerned now**

"**Oh it's nothing"**

**....End of Flashback....**

Realisation hit me! I sleep talked. OMG! Alice heard what did she hear??

AAHH

"Ali don't tell her please, please" I begged

Rose gave us both funny looks looking puzzled!

"Oh Rosie, I got some news" Alice bounce up and down like a hyper pixie

"Alice don't!!"

"Oh I see some juicy Gossip!! Tell me tell me tell me "Rose was even bouncing up and down

Oh no this was going to be so embarrassing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL ME NOW!

I heard the bell on the door ring indicating someone entering; I didn't bother looking as I was to embarrassed already when they never even said anything

"Ok the reason why I have bags under my eyes is because Bella has been sleep talking!"

"What?? Tell me what she said" Rose urged for Alice to carry on

"She said oh Edward baby!"

"Yes?" I recognised that velvety voice, I whipped my head round to see Edward standing there he had a slight smirk on his face but didn't quite reach his eyes.

He was answering Alice

OH CRAP!!!

Alice hadn't heard Edward she still carried on "oh Eddi poo come here lemme give u a kiss oh my darling Edward...mmhhhhmmm...your....name is even so hot Cullen...mhhhmm...Cullen!"

Alice ad Rose were in a fit of giggles "You should have heard Bella sleep talking it was so funny haahahahahaah"

They still didn't notice Edward there! OH GOD!

"um..I don't know you so no I won't give you a kiss and I'm glad you think my name is sexy!"Edward told Alice

Alice looked up at Edward and she abruptly stopped laughing

"Um.. you must be Edward?"

Edward grunted but Alice didn't seem to notice as she was ogling some guy next to Edward.

He looked familiar, he had blonde hair with a t-shirt and some jeans with a red converses. Hmmm.,, oh I know he was ... Jasper! Yeah that's right.

I looked at Rose she had tears running down her eyes when she looked up it looked like she was memorised

What was up with these guys once they look up they can't look anywhere else.

I looked and saw her staring at the other guy next to Edward.

I knew this one too he was the security of our company. His name was um...Emmett!

He had curly brown hair with cute dimples. He was wearing a jacket with jeans and Nike trainers

I looked at Edward

He was wearing a grey t-shirt trash scribbled all over it and peg leg slacks and some grey converses.

I was in TROUBLE!

My boss heard Alice talking about me sleep talking! HELP!

**(A/N... next is Edward's pov! I need reviews to see what you think and if you have any ideas on what I should do)**


	5. Edward's pov

**(A/N... Aren't you GLAD! It's the one and only Edward's pov! YAY! Lol am I over reacting? Well I don't think so do you Edward fans? Go team EDWARD! Although Jacob isn't so bad is he huh? HOWEVER COMON GUYS REVIEW PLZ!!) **

**Edward's pov**

**.........**

BRING! BRING! BRING!

I reached my hand out for my alarm clock but it found nothing, realisation swept over me

Grr...

I hid my alarm clock in my wardrobe so in the morning I had to get up for work and not hog the duvet sleeping for another 10 minutes.

I forcefully dragged myself out of bed and put that darn thing off.

I seriously needed a new buzzing sound for my alarm, but a thought occurred I wouldn't wake up if it wasn't annoying.

UGH!

I hurriedly had a steaming shower, getting out I put my chocolate brown suite with my cream shirt and my work shoes!

I didn't have time for breakfast as I wanted to get to work as soon as I could, I didn't know why but I just wanted to get there.

It was another boring day at work!

I shot a glance at the clock and it was 9.30 - 15 minutes till Ms Swan arrives.

**....15 minutes later.....**

I was strolling down to get a file when _she _arrived.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful, her suite hogging all her curves in the right places.

That was _my_ Bella!

WHHAATTTT!!!!!

MY? hmmm... it sounded pretty nice but... no..No freaking way

"Good morning Eddie!" the one that had my heart at the palm of my hands said sweetly – too sweet for my liking as if she was talking in an sarcastic tone.

That little......

She knew I hated that nick name but nooo she couldn't stick to Edward she had to frustrate me calling me Eddie.

I mean what sort of name is _THAT?_

Was it so hard to call someone by their name?

"DON'T call me that how MANY times" I snarled!

"Whatever" she replied

How great!

She walked away swaying her hips. She knew I was looking so she added an extra sway!

And I, myself the fool stared even more!

No one I mean no one ever walked away from me, I am _the_ Edward Cullen.

Maybe I was losing my touch!

Did that mean I needed to get lessons? I didn't need them before I just dazzled them with my looks!

I was going insane.

I sighed heavily and re-entered my office the file I wanted forgotten exchange for a women with chocolate brown eyes right next to my office.

I shot often glances in Bella's direction as she didn't notice.

After ten minutes I realised I couldn't get to work as needed Ms. Swan to type this important file and email me it.

Getting up I strolled to Ms. Swan' barging in.

Hey! It was my floor and rooms – scratch that it was my company I owned the whole god damn building!

"I want you to type this up, it's very important" I instructed smoothly, waiting for her to reply.

"Um....Sure" she stuttered the words out.

OHH she's stuttering maybe after all I'm not losing my touch! I imagined that if I was alone I would be wiggling my brows right now

She seemed to have not realised that I had heard.

Those legs!

Long luscious crea.......

My thought was abruptly interrupted by Bella's throat clearing loudly; she seemed to have thought i didn't hear her also feeling uncomfortable looking at her legs.

My eyes darted back to her hazel eyes.

"I said sure Edward" she said firmly this time detecting no stutters.

"Oh thanks"

I handed her the thick file with handful of pages.

I could discreetly see she was dreading typing this

I mean I couldn't blame her.

Oh her legs!

"Anything else?"

SHOOT I keep looking at her legs and she keeps catching me!

"Um....no I uh....better be going now"

Oh look whose stuttering now – idiot!

I needed to get out NOW! In a hurry to get out I fell GREAT!

WHY MEEE?! WHAT DID I DO???

"Uh..... Sorry" What??? What was I apologising for?

"No problem"

I blushed a billion times shade darker then red! Was I a girly man or Bella? Because she seriously knew how to blush!

I slipped back into my office and stayed there the whole time!

Nuh uh – I wasn't going back in _her_ office risking publicity next thing you know on the news headlines

'Edward Cullen's assistant revealing his girly habits including BLUSHING!'

God I should be ruling her, there was no vice versa in this equation!

I decided I couldn't' avoid _her_ office no more as I had to talk to her.

Walking to her office I opened her door

Remember Edward no staring at her legs and especially no blushing GOT IT? GOT IT

OMG I was having a conversation in my head!

Uh oh no way I sounded like a GIRL I SAID OMG! Get back to the present Edward! Right.

Act calm and concentrated.

"Bella hurry up I gave you those papers hours ago I told you they were important!" I had nearly growled but I needed it.

She had jumped slightly but pretended not to notice this small incident. I wasn't that harsh was I?

I was about to leave when an interesting thought occurred to me.

"Oh and Bella we have a conference meeting tomorrow afternoon, I want you to accompany me, buy a new dress or something preferably navy?

I handed her my credit card, she knew when ever i gave her my card it was to buy something rather lavishing and expensive, but knowing her she goes crazy but no matter I got money!

"Don't you have someone else to go with you?" she asked dumbly

Ugh! What was up! No Bella I only have one assistant who is you and I don't take my collies of co-workers with me! GET THE PICTURE?

"Um okay" Wow it was like she answered my unspoken question.

She seemed frustrated, was it that horrible sitting next to me in a conference meeting?

I answered her question anyways making her more frustrated.

"No, because you my only assistant" Making her feel tiny and needing to point out the obvious for her.

I could see an angered face through the mask she was wearing, I kind of felt sorry or her.

She put my card in her bag, while shooting a glance at the clock it read 4.30 – time for her to leave.

"Edward I'm going now" I grunted in reply

"Snob, arsehole!" he cursed under her breath not noticing I had good hearing.

I stiffened as she left.

**....Flashback....**

"**YOU'RE USELESS YOU KNOW THAT YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON ANYONE COULD HAVE BOY! I MEAN WHO WOULD EVER WANT YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU MADE YOURSELF OUT OF HUH? SOME LAZY KID! AFTER **_SHE_ **WENT YOU TURNED ALL HORRID! LOOK AT ME I'M A DOCTOR I WANT YOU TO FOLLOW THE SAME PATH I HAD! YOU SNOB! ARSEHOLE! GET OUT F MY SIGHT!" he shouted at me with as much hatred and venom he could muster up and threw it at me.**

**His words and meanings fell like daggers at me cutting me open left me wounded and bleeding, all alone suffering.**

**I slowly moved my muscles up to my bedroom, my head hung in shame he was Wright, I was useless, I would make nothing of myself, I would make nowhere in life, I would be one of those people who no one looked up to as an role model.**

**All I needed was her. She would be able to cure all the pains. She could only bandage me up and cradle me safe in her arms**

**I was tearing up, the TV was drowned by my broken sobs that screamed out my mouth, tears brimmed my eyes and I prayed that I would make something of myself**

**I wouldn't be anybody!**

**I would be somebody!**

**....End of Flash back....**

It was time to leave.

I grabbed my coat and left the building headed to my street - Limestone Grove.

I had my own house it was a mansion, Victorian type of houses which was bricked red outside.

Everything inside was strictly white, black, magnolia, gold and red!

I parked my Jaguar xj220 in front of my mansion! I loved my car! I had others but this was my favourite.

**....couple of hours later....**

I was officially bored!

It could get boring and lonely in a house like this by yourself.

There was only one way to prevent this from happening – call in my boys!

I pulled my Blackberry world addition smart phone and scrolled my contacts find in 'E'

Emmett!

He was one of my best buddies a great mate when needed and a laugh whenever other time else.

RING! RING! He picked up on second ring.

"Eddie my man!" he booming voice filled the silence

"Hey man you want to meet up I'm pretty bored down here you want to come over?"

"Hell yeah dude! I see no chicks with you! You need to start hanging out with the big guys little dude! Don't be so stubborn and go out with someone relax don't act like such a baby!"

Wow that was the longest speech he ever said! He wasn't one for much talking.

"Shut up Emmy! And you think yourself as a big guy huh? Well let me tell you I'm 3 seconds older than you! Hah, in your face!" **(A/N....I know Emmett is older than Edward but I just wanted to add that in)**

"Dude you need serious help, 3 is next to nothing. Wonder what people have been feeding you!"

"Shut your big mouth up you doofus and get ready oh and call Jazzy lets have a guy night!"

"Hell Yeah!" I cut him off and turned off my phone.

I got ready in my grey trash t-shirt and my peg leg slacks finishing it off with my grey converses.

I waited for my doorbell to ring!

After ten minutes Emmett arrived with Jasper on his heels.

"Hey Edward" Jasper called out

"Dude how do you live in this house alone isn't it scary don't you feel like someone might grab your legs in the night and drag you somewhere, you know I still snuggle up with my grandma every night even though she stinks of garlic...."

I cut him off "Oh are you still rambling on about my house, hey Jasper so where do you guys want to go?!"

"Lets go to the pub" Jasper exclaimed

"Good idea" both I and Emmy said in unison.

We arrived at the Pub in my car in less than five minutes.

We had a couple of shots and had a competition, which could drink the most shots; we all gave up at 5 as we started to get woozy.

"Hey I don't think my stomach likes the vodka in me I think I need some caffeine lets go to the local cafe" I blurted out

"Ok, Jazzy let the little dude get his caffeine, he doesn't seem to hold his tummy very well, and he's not ready for what the big boys drink!" Emmett boomed his laughter filling the chilly cold air.

"Whatever"

"Emmy remember he's 3 seconds older then you so he is a big boy not you" Jasper pointed out

"That's exactly what I said before!"

"What???" Emmett had a puzzled look "It's only 3 I think he's poisoned you head Jazzy" Emmett pointed in my direction explaining who was poisoning his head.

"Oh come on" Jasper urged us to go inside the cafe.

I entered heading straight for the front counter where I would order my coffee; black with two sugars just how I liked it.

That's when I heard it...

"Oh Edward baby" said an passionate voice

Who on earth was that??

"Yes?" I answered voluntary

Looking at the direction of the voice I continued to search spotting a black haired pixie with a dreamy look!

What??

Who was _she_??

How did she know me??

She didn't seem to hear me saying yes and carried on talking when saw _her!_

What was happening today?

Bella was sitting next to the crazy pixie who called my name.

Oh God everyone was here to hear; Bella Emmett and Jasper!

She carried on with her speech.

Bella seemed to have been pleading her not to carry on noticing I was there.

"Oh Eddi poo" it angered me when she called me that I never let anyone call me that except for...

Oh no I let the memories come sweeping back into my life all those memories.

**....Flashback....**

**I was in the local park where **_**she **_**always used to take me.**

**I was on the swings where **_**she **_**was pushing me.**

"**Oh Eddie you are such a handsome and talented boy" **_**She**_** admirably said.**

**I was having a great time!**

**I was **_**her**_** Eddie**

**Only **_**hers**_

**....End Of Flashback....**

The short pixie carried on "Come here lemme give you a kiss oh my darling Edward ....your name is so hot....Cullen...mmhhmm...Cullen!"

The crazy pixie and the blonde next to her started a fit of giggles, when the pixie talked again "You should have heard Bella sleep talking it was so funny haahahahahaah"

What???

The speech they just said was Bella sleep talking?

This just gets weirder and weirder!

Mind you I didn't mind the fact that Bella dreamt about me!

Emmett and Jasper stifled their laughter.

If you were in my shoes you wouldn't be laughing.

What about Bella wasn't she embarrassed I glance and saw she was burning red!

They still didn't notice.

"Um...I don't know you so no I won't give you a kiss, and I'm glad you think my names sexy!" I told the pixie

FINALLY she seemed to have realised I heard what she said "Um..you must be Edward?"

Well wasn't that pretty obvious as you were ranting on about me and my name!!

I grunted in reply!

She didn't say anything else as she was too interested in something else past me!

I looked at the blonde and saw tears of laughter falling down her rosy cheeks when she looked up she too was interested in something behind me.

What was up was there a clown that entered??

Looking around I saw four identical dreamy looks!

???????????

This just wasn't my day!

Ah man I put my lucky pants on today as well the one with the hearts!

Jasper was looking at the pixie vice versa and Emmett was looking at the blonde also vice versa.

They all had dreamy looks as if they were blinded and saw the light or the first time.

I needed to have a word with Bella!

READ MY AUTHORS NOTE QUITE INTRESTING!!!

**(A/N ...Did you like it? Did you? So what's going to happen next?? Email me if any questions feel free to ask but I'm not going to tell you what happens next! Anyways let me give you a riddle! The first person to answer correct will get to know a bit more about the story then the rest of them so here goes.....The person who made it doesn't tell, the person who has it doesn't know and the person who knows it doesn't want it.. what is it?? BTW REVIEW PLZZZZ! I'LL WRITE SSOONER**


	6. stranger

**(A/N...HEYYA everyone!! I guess school started again so I won't be writing that often as I got school work to do but I will still write as soon as a can!! Also guys don't let me down REVVIEW! There's always a compromise! You review and I give you chapters lol anyways thank you ****MEWLEXI ****YOU ROCK! YOU GO GiRL FNX FOR REVIEWING! Love you!!)**

Bella's pov!

I was burning red by the time Alice finished it was beyond embarrassing! After finishing, Alice and Rose didn't seem to acknowledge anything but the two men that were standing by Edward.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Edwards spat coldly directing a glare to me. What did I do? I can't help I sleep talk! I mean I was embarrassed just as much as you were. We walked near the toilets and he spun me around forcefully in a corner pressing my back to the wall.

"What do you want?" I spat with as much venom he gave me.

"What do I want? I am meant to be asking you why you were talking about me or more like why were you sleep talking about me?" he asked indecorously

"First of all I wasn't talking about you they were! And the world doesn't revolve around YOU! You don't need to boast just because silly little girls run after you and don't get angry with me just because I don't worship the ground you walk on Edward! Go get a life God! And secondly it's not my fault I sleep talk I can't help it!"

He seemed shocked by my reaction, as he took a while to answer. He inched closer his hot breath breathing down hard on me sending shivers rippling through my body. His body was pressed against me keeping me trapped. "Just don't let this happen again, do you understand this is your fault that everyone knows about what you said?"

Touché hey!

I walked back to the table finding rose talking to Emmett and Alice talking to Jasper all

"Whatever I'm out I'm going to go home I don't feel very well, think I'm going to go home to have a lie down" I foreign illness.

"Oh ok I'll come with you know we could have something in your apartment" Rose asked

"Yeah why don't you all go" Alice chirped up

"No I think is okay, I'll be fine you have the food, get to know the boys a bit" I winked playfully at them. They started to giggle and squeal.

"Are you sure? I mean how will you get home?"Alice asked concerned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I'll get a taxi I swear, just don't worry, have fun, enjoy yourselves.

"Okay" the both replied as they could not say anything to stop me.

Edward looked at me the whole time just staring not interested but he didn't seem to look anywhere else. I walked out and waved for a taxi, Matthew asked.

"The apartments in Taylor Avenueplease"** (A/N...I don't know any roads in Chicago so i just made up a name sorry) **He nodded his head and presses on the accelerator.

Five minutes later there was about a block away from the apartments but I felt like walking. "Um could you stop here please? I think I'll walk from here thank you"

"Sure" he answered

I gave his money and hoped out. I started to walk when BAM!!! UGH I'm such a klutz! Who did I inherit that from let me think oh yeah Charlie! My father. He was in Forks right now living by himself. Renee my mother left him when I was five she took me away and left him I visited him in summers. Renee had married again to Phil he was okay we got along well.

"Uh sorry" I apologised to the person I bumped into.

I looked up meeting a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. "No problem." The stranger answered.

The stranger walked away leaving me looking after him. I seriously needed a drink. There was a pub near the corner. Hmm... I could go for one drink I would come back by the time Rose and Ali come back, I thought deeply. I walked near the pub and ordered an ice tea.

I looked to the other table it was quite empty, there were mostly men drinking beer or playing snooker. There was this perverted man with a scruffy look who had blond oily hair and some casual clothes he seemed to have been looking at me since I entered I looked away disgusted when I was seen by the hazel eyes, they seemed familiar.

Was he the person who I bumped into before? No it wasn't was it? He looked extremely handsome with his black hair pushed back, he had a t-shirt with some slacks and converses very causal. I approved. Ha-ha! "Hey beautiful that blush you have looks cute!" The stranger with the familliar voice broke the silence. I didn't realise I was blushing!

"Um...Thank you" I didn't know what else to say

"So see you around baby" I was taken aback by his comment

I was blushing so red by now I tried to hide my face

"AWWW don't try to hide you face now!"

"YO Jacob we need to go, no time for flirting handsome" what was he gay??

I looked to see who shouted and saw a big burly man who had long orange locks cascading his back. Whoa did he look scary!

"Don't worry about him looks scary doesn't he but not really, oh, let me introduce myself I'm Black. Jacob Black **(A/N had to say that, like when James bond says it lol)** and you are..?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"A real honour to meet you Bella, oh and juts for the record I'm not gay if you were wondering, oh i better be off bye"

"Yeah see you around. Bye HANDSOME"

He turned around and winked revealing all his pearl white perfect teeth.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime" He suggested

"Yeah maybe" I sounded excited by the idea of hanging out.

I kind of liked this guy!

OH

MY

GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Did that really happen?

Two minutes later Jacob was back.

"I thought you had to go" I asked puzzled

"That's what I thought" He laughed "But looks like I'm going to stay, you want to chat?!" He asked hopefully with a smirk

"Sure"

"Here let me be gentlemen and buy you a drink"

"No really its fine it doesn't matter" I exclaimed. I didn't like the idea of people buying me things even if it was a drink.

"Nonsense let's see maybe another ice tea?" He said eying my glass.

"Can I have an ice tea and a beer please?" Hmm... Manners too not bad! BELLA YOU JUST MET THE GUY! But for some reason he didn't seem my type. Umm... Let's see who your type I don't know maybe EDWARD is?! Oh shut up that's her boss!

What the..... Uh oh I was having a mind conversation this couldn't be good.

"That will be fifteen pounds sir" The bartender told Jacob

I was going to get my purse out when Jacob put a hand over the money I got out and curled in my fist telling me to put it back. "Nuh uh I said the drinks are on me now why don't you act like a good little lady and wait patiently for your drink" he winked

"Whatever Jake" I hit him on his biceps playfully

"OW"

"WHAT?"

"WOAH you got strong arms" I poked

"Hey you squirt you know it's rude to poke people I'm sure your parents would of taught you that Bells. It's one of the simple but important rules."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Here you go sir" The bartender gave the drinks.

I began sipping on it when Jacob suddenly spoke. "Let's play twenty questions, get to know each other a bit huh? What do you say?"

"Sure I'm in"

"Okay I'll start. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue" I answered simply "You?"

"Orange. What's your favourite food?"

"Pizza, you?"

"Same"

"What's your favourite song? Mine is Claire du Lune" I asked

"Um... The script anyone of theirs, Talk you down, Break even, Before the Worst any they are great!"

"What's your favourite book? My all time favourite is Jane Austen Sense and sensibility. Yours is?" "The Kite runner or A thousand Splendid suns excellent books by Khaled Hosseini"

"Hm... not bad for a boy I've read them too they really are great books!" I answered honestly

"WHAT your being biased not all boys are the boys you think they are! Anyway what's your favourite movie?"

"Maybe Atonement or pearl harbour no I think Titanic actually oh I can't choose I got so many!" I complained

Jacob laughed "Don't worry I don't think I will be able to either but you only seem to like sad movie don't you like to lighten up a bit?"

"Sad stories are the best, because majority of them are true story lines which make them brilliant how they are now!"

I looked at my watch and bolted upright. "SHOOT! I better be leaving, I need to get back its nearing 1.00"

"Oh okay I can walk you home if you like?"

"SURE"

We were nearing the corner where my apartment would be when a thought occurred to me "Hey was it you that bumped into me when I was coming to the pub? Because when I saw you then saw you in the pub your eyes looked strangely familliar."

"Oh yeah that was me I recognised you in the pub that's why I came over to you" He laughed

"Oh great so I wasn't going paranoid."

"So this is where I say bye!"

"Hey you want to switch numbers maybe we could do this again sometime I had fun."

"Yeah sure " We switched numbers and said goodbyes. When I entered the door there was an high pitched scream!

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAA!!!!! WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME WE CAME BACK AHLF AN HOUR AGO I'VE BEN WORRIED SICK! WHERE WERE YOU?!!

"Calm down Ali, slow down, I just went to the pub to have a drink" I smirked at the end "Where's Rose anyway?"

"Oh no you don't, don't try and change the subject, what happened at the pub I know that smirk tell me everything" Alice asked excitedly as if she found the most interesting piece of gossip.

"I just meet a guy named Jacob he was fun to be with we chatted and he walked me home that's when we exchanged numbers."

"OMG!!!"

"Hey what's all the commotion about here guys?" Rose butted in.

"Our little Bells has found her soul mate. She's growing up! Tell me ALL THE DEATILS DON'T MISS OUT ANYTHING!!!!"

"Is he some hot stuff huh?!" Rose giggles raising her brows.

"Rose it's not like that were kid of friends I don't like him like that more like a mate. Anyway i came to the pub and..." I explained

5 minutes later I explained

My forehead scrunched in confusion as I realised something. "Hey what are you guys doing here i thought you were going to go to your own apartment or have you decided to hang out?"

"Bella, we came here to have another sleep over. THE! We were bored and we need to spend more girl time!" Alice and Rose giggled! Awkward!

Later I had changed, had a shower brushed my teeth and ready for bed. "I really need to get to bed I'm quite tired and add to that I need to get to work in the morning bright and early!"

"Yeah me too I feel quite sleepy too we should all go bed now" Alice agreed. We all went up to bed to go to sleep, as soon as my head crashed the pillow I was out. Fast asleep dreaming about someone with some particular dazzling emerald green eyes.

Tomorrow was the Conference meeting GREAT!

**(A/N... HEYAA how have you all been hope your good so how was it do you think is going boring if so please inform me, I don't want to bore you or tell me anything to add! However I need more reviews also no one guessed my riddle in the previous chapter on the end A/N have good days)**


	7. Meeting

**(A/N...HEYYYY!! hope you all liked my previous chapters! So here's another chapter!Okay this is going to be about everyone's point of view, to show you how everyone is. I promise you don't see much of Edward but I'm trying to included everyone but there will be loads of Edward later! PLEASE review!! I really need to stop doing exclamation marks lol! Thanks to those people who review who are ****MEWLEXI****PILLOW912****WINTERNOW****AND ****HNWITHLOCK****)**

**...................**

**So here goes another chapter! ENJOY.**

**Rose's pov...**

It was so funny the look on Bella's face when Alice had finished what Bella had said when she sleep talked. Bella was burning red when all of us laughed I could see that hot built guy with curly brown hair booming with laughter and the other one next to Edward with blonde hair just like mine also shaking with laughs.

Edward seemed to have a hard glare plastered on his face giving the 'this is not funny' look. He had been shooting daggers at Bella.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked coldly.

Bella stomped over to Edward and the both turned the corner near the toilets. I wonder what he wants to talk about, maybe something about work, but that glare didn't look good. I was really caring over Bella as we knew each other like forever I was like her older sister.

When Edward went with belly boo both the hot curly hair dude and the blonde exploded in a fit of hysterics.

Bella came back five minutes later Bella walking forward to us. "...I'm going to go home I don't feel very well I think I'm going to go have a lie down" Bella said.

I looked at her and then to Alice. She looked fine she didn't seem ill, she was fine before... oh I'm going to kill Edward he said something didn't he that son of a... grrr.

I would sort him out later but now I had to go with her and make sure she's okay. "Oh ok I'll come with you know we could have something in your apartment" I asked now concerned.

"Yeah why don't we all go" Alice butted in.

"No I think is okay, I'll be fine you have the food, get to know the boys a bit" Bella winked I really wanted to meet that built guy but Bella was more important than dating. We started to giggle until Ali asked something else.

"Are you sure? I mean how will you get home?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine I'll get a taxi I swear, just don't worry, have fun, enjoy yourselves." Bella explained simply. I knew I was fighting for a battle that was already lost but I still had to try.

"Okay"

After she was gone everyone started another wave of chatter again. Edward seemed to have been glaring at the way she left. Five mi=unites later he stormed out. Sheesh maybe needs anger management lessons.

"Hello I'm Emmett, and my beautiful lady is?" So his name was Emmett! CU-TE!.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose that's what Bella and Alice calls me!" Oh god why are you rambling, don't mess this up!!

"So you live round here?" OMG! Did he just ask that does that mean he may want to hang out or being polite?

"Yeah I live in an apartment on Queensbury Rd. Have you just moved? Because I haven't seen you around." Rose he's going to think you coming on to him. Uh oh I told stranger where I live aahhhh help he's going to highjack me! Aaahhhh. Shut up f**k up, that's fifth year stuff.

A slight smile was evident on his face but I went as soon as it came not really sure if it was a smile. "YOU DO?? I live there to and yeah I do live here to, wait what floor are you on? Maybe we could hang out some time, I'm on 5a."

YES YES YES! He lives here but also in my road apartments! This was my luck day! "Oh I'm on 13a it's quite near to yours"

And that's how we met he was so gorgeous and adorable. He was perfect. But we _KISSED!_ It was amazing I couldn't get enough we had exchanged numbers.

**Alice's pov...**

OMG he is so cute!! Oh you must be wondering who I'm talking about. The blonde head of course! He looked so beautiful with amazing features.

After Bella left I was left just staring at him. "Hey I'm Jasper" The blonde said shyly putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey I'm Alice"

"So you got a job in the fashion run way magazine don't you?" How did he know? I worked in Bedazzled a famous fashion magazine company. I wasn't the models but I designed the clothes the models wore.

"Um yeah how did you know that?"

"You know news passes like a wildfire so it does get around to everyone"

"Yeah I guess it does so you want to chat?" He seemed oddly not interested. We chatted for a while about anything and everything. We took down each other numbers and we were set off home I had a great day!

**Jasper's pov...**

"Oh Edward" I heard a voice say I looked and saw a beautiful black haired pixie. She looked absolutely breathtaking! My breath hitched when I set my eyes on her.

Man all the cute chics are always taken, she liked Edward, and I saw Edward had a horrified look on him but she still liked him. Man Edward was so lucky he got all the hotties!

I was just somebody who looked like they were in pain! **(A/N... hahahaha I remember when Jessica said he looks like he's in pain)**

She carried on talking, but I wasn't listening I didn't hear what she had said. It was like I couldn't take my gaze off her.

After Bella left, Edward stormed out after her, when I tried to talk the beautiful short pixie. "Hey I'm Jasper" I didn't want to flirt with her, she was Edward's I didn't mess with Edward's chic's I wasn't going to get in a fight over a girl, but she did seem worthwhile.

"Hey I'm Alice "She answered back shyly.

"So you got a job in the fashion run way magazine don't you?" I blurted out unthinkably. Shit she must think I'm some sort of stalker.

"Um yeah how did you know that?" What was I going to say, oh loads of people were talking about the new dress designer and I decided to see what was so special about her and read her article resulting likening her and memorizing her name and wanting to meet her. Way to go must think you're weird.

"You know news passes like a wildfire so it does get around to everyone" I told her a white lie.

After a bit we were talking like we knew each other for years, but I wanted to have the honour to be her boyfriend, how I wanted to kiss those lips.

**Emmett's pov...**

She was rocking hot. She was so beautiful.

Yeah we were all laughing about what happened but I couldn't take my eyes off the blonde.

She was so _HOT!! _I needed to get her number!

"Hello I'm Emmett, and my beautiful lady is?" YES 1 POINT I MADE HER BLUSH!

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose that's what Bella and Alice calls me!" Cute name too very elegant.

"So you live round here?" I really needed to know if she was staying or my pretty lady lived here.

I had found out that she lived exactly where I lived. I'm such a fool how could I not notice her before?

Today was rocking! I had got her number and I was going to call her to go on a date!

**Edward's pov...**

I watched as she went out staring at her ass. I was so nicely curved, she had the perfect body. God why did girls have to be so damn attractive but frustrating she was so hard to read I just didn't get her!!

Five minutes later I stormed out I couldn't just sit there no more. My mind just kept wondering off to Bella. I really needed to stay away from Bella. She must be a witch putting spells on people.

**(A/N... how was it I know it's **_**very**_** short but the next chapter is going to be long I promise!! REVIEW! Please please please tell me if it boring because I can change it to suite you or put ideas. Thanks.)**


	8. Resturant

**(A/N... Hey guys! This chapter is going to be continued from chapter 6 when Bella find out they are having another sleep over! Please tell me if you guys want me to carry on the story if you like it.)**

**Thanks to all the people who review especially **_**Mewlexi!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight pretty sad I would have loved to own Edward but only SM and Bella do. Lol.**

**...........**

**Previously: ****Tomorrow was the Conference meeting GREAT!**

**Alice's pov...**

This was going to be great. I and Rose pretended to go to sleep until she was asleep. This was going to be great! I can't wait. 10 minutes later we both lie awake restlessly tossing and turning waiting for Bella to go to sleep.

"Alice do you think Bella's asleep yet? I think she was fast asleep ages ago" Rose asked impatiently.

"Um I think so now, I waited just to make sure" Rose came over to my bed and waited.

"How long is this going t-"

"Edward, God you're so breathtaking! I love you Eddi poo!" Bella broke Rose's sentence. We started giggling uncontrollably. "Edward, mmmm.... You're all mine, MINE! You're beautiful. Oh I'm going to call you Romeo, Oh Romeo save me, give me one last kiss and we shall be together."

**Alice:** Oh!

**Rose:** My!

**Alice:** Freaking!

**Rose:** God!

Hahahahahhahahahahahahaha.

"Alice dose she ever stop? I mean it's been over half an hour and I'm starting to get tired!" Rose moaned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Rosie but no she doesn't stop until the late hours of the morning so you don't get much time to sleep and I have work so do you we should have done that on a weekend. Bella has her conference meeting we should go to bed I want to make her sexy so Edward can't keep his hands to himself!" I winked at her.

Hours later we were snoring off to bed!

**Bella's pov...**

BRING! BRING! Ugh that darn clock rang signalling I had to get up and get ready to go to Mr stuck up Edward Cullen! "Offf" I banged my head on the wardrobe next to me. Great way to start the day.

I looked around and saw Rose and Alice snoring softly.

"Hey Rose and Ali we have to wake up, you guys got work to you know and I'm sure your bosses will kill you, because mine would" Something seemed strange, both of them were wearing eye covers **(A/N...Sorry I don't know what them things are called when you put them on your eyes when you go to bed.) **That was weird they never did that. Humph, never mind.

"Good morning Bella" Alice said goggle thick with sleep, didn't they get enough sleep or did something happen last night?

"Rise and shine to you too sweet heart" I smiled sweetly "Hey I got to have a shower and shave my legs so I need to go wake Rose up for me please Alice"

"Sure"

I went to the shower untangling all my muscles. Shaving my legs was a nightmare! I fell down from the bath and Alice and Rose came bursting in with baseball bats seeing me naked. "Where's the rapper"

"Just because I was naked doesn't mean there is some rapper, also I'm naked my mom hasn't seen me like this since I was a baby" I said picking up a towel. They went laughing. God so childish!

I came out looking and feeling refreshed. "Guys why are you dressed? You have to go and hour later than me"

"Bella it is quite obvious now get your cute little butt down here before I drag it down we are going to have a makeover, we have to make you beautiful, so come now we only have one hour and a bit that's all Bella"

"Ugh is this necessary?" I asked frustrated, yeah I like Edward a bit but he was going to think I was trying too hard.

"Yes Bella, oh yeah I nearly forgot we are all going to go to a restaurant, you know some girly time as to when we went to the cafe it went as a disaster!"

"Who's fault was that?"

Alice did my make up while Rose did my hair. I looked fabulous. My hair was hung loosely in a bun, but felt very secure, I had black smoky eye make up with my pale face, and she added some pink blusher, with pink lips. I looked quite hot if I do say so myself.

Last I got out my Burberry Navy dress for the conference!** (A/N dress on profile) **It was a sleeveless dress with ruched waistband. I had brought some navy blue heels to with it. It looked so elegant but perfect.

"You are going to be rocking in that dress! Edward won't stand a chance" Rose said loudly.

"Ugh you guys don't understand, he doesn't like me he only goes for pretty, cute girls and I am defiantly not in that category"

"Whatever Bella but I'm going to have a shower and Rose make sure she doesn't take anything of or Bella I would kill you" Alice said deadly serious I almost got scared.

I arrived at the building, stepping inside it was quite empty. "Where is everyone" I whispered to Kate one of the co-workers. "Ms. Swan people are starting to go to the conference meeting, Sir Edward told me to tell you to go to his office so he can escort you there, with him"

"Ok thank you"

I entered the elevator and presses 13. "DING."

"Ms. Swan we have to leave now to see the clothes if we want to buy it in the conference meeting. Are you ready?" He said without looking up.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because..." Now he looked up, his sentence stopped and he was just staring, I think he dribbled a bit. EW! "Because?"

He shook his head and looked back to me "Because, I don't think anyone else would come also everyone is leaving for the conference meeting." He said clearly, without dribbling this time.

"O-kay" I said as two syllables.

I got into Edward's personal limousine. It was a half an hour drive, we sat in silence not looking at each other because I knew if I looked at him I would just dribble and stare at him. I got out the car and Edward lead the way to a Château with posh looking room with chandeliers. Everything was silk with same colours, you had to be filthy rich to have something like this.

We entered the room and most people were there. Mr Roberts, Mrs Notthingale, Sir Long and all the other important people where there.

Ten minutes alter several clothing were shown and not brought it looked all same no profit would have been made. My eyes kept flickering to Edward, god he looks so hot. Everyone's head turned to me. Oh god I said it out loud. "Sorry I didn't catch what you said Ms. Swan"

They were holding out a blood red skirt waiting for my opinion. I needed something to say! "Um I said it looks hot. I think people would buy it."

"Yes I agree I think she looks hot, I mean the skirt looks hot" Edward interrupted. What? Who looks hot? A red blush started to bloom on his cheeks. The conference meeting was a DISATER! We brought several clothes.

We went back to our company and the clock said it was 3.30 the conference went on for more than expected. "Bella have you did the paperwork I gave you before?" Edward said arriving.

"Yeah here it is"

"Oh thanks, I got more reports for you to do, would you collect them later? Thanks" You better say thanks you idiotic snob, god each time I finish something I have to start another, and I'll be starting world war III in a minute.

4.30. YES!!!!! WOOOHOOO!

"Edward I'm going now, so bye"

"Okay" Was his brilliant response, god was a simple bye so hard? Or was I asking for too much?

I arrived home.

"Bella" Alice and Rose shouted shrilly.

"Hey guys how are you" not really looking at them concentrating on my bag and keys.

"Bella we so totally need to get ready to go to the restaurant let me dress you up!" Alice squealed.

"Oh god, Barbie Bella, save me Rose"

"Sorry but I'm on her side Bella I want to dress up to" Rose pouted.

"Makeover!" The two brats screamed. I needed to get earmuffs.

"Okay Bella which dress, the black one or the Gold one? I can't choose the both totally rock!"

"Black!"

**....1 and half hours later....**

"Bingo, just the look I wanted, you all done"

"Here is a mirror you really look good Bella"

"Thanks Rose and Ali don't know what I would do without you guys"

"Um I don't think you could answer that because you wouldn't be without us. DUR!" Silly Ali had an answer for everything or comment.

I looked at the mirror and I looked stunning. My dress was as was a black short dress with crossing neck and a bow at my waist, it was silky it looked so sophisticated. My cream legs were in perfect comparison with the dress. **(A/N...Dress on my profile called Bella's restaurant dress.) **I wore black thick tights with strappy heels.

"OH" (Me)

"MY" (Alice)

"GOD" (Rose)

"Wow Thanks you guys I look... Great"

"See I told you she would like it, we should totally go into a salon or a wedding planner!" Alice high fived Rose.

I heard a buzzing sound coming from my abandoned jeans. The caller id was Jacob hm...Wonder why he would be calling me now.

**Me...** "Hey Jake what are you up to?"

**Jacob... **"Hey Bellsy, I'm just calling to say do you want to hang out? You know just go out."

**Me...** "Uh yeah sure I was just going to go to the local Italian restaurant, you head there now because we were just leaving"

**Jacob...** "Okay I'll meet you there bye!"

**Me...** "Bye"

I hung up the phone, I was quite excited now.

"WHO WAS THAT?" I was bombarded with loads of questions.

"Alice it was only Jacob, the one I told you about when I met him at the pub"

"OMG. We're finally going to meet _the _Jacob" Rose Jumped up and down.

"Is he hot? You could totally date him"

"Ugh Alice I don't like him, were friends Ali boo nothing else. UNDERSTAND?"

"Okay" She huffed.

"But at least you got Edward"

"ALICE"

"BELLA"

"ALICE" I said warningly

"BELLA" she said in the same tone.

"Ugh stop bickering children!" Rose said flicking her hair and checking her immaculate nails. We burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" We told Rose.

**

We arrived at this classy restaurant named 'La Bella' My Name!

We were escorted to a table near the end of the isle where Jacob sat;

"Hey Jake" I came greeting Jacob

"Hey Bella"

"So this is _the _Jake?" Rose looked slighted disgusted.

"Hey nice to meet you, oh don't mind Rose" Alice poured out her words so fast energetically.

"Whatever I didn't think I'll notice her" Jacob had the same look as Rose

Okay looks like some people have got of on the wrong foot. This wasn't going to be good it was like I could sense something.

Our waiter came and introduced himself. "I am Trevor and I will be your waiter this afternoon ladies" Trevor said in a thick Italian accent, he had his eyes on Rose. I cleared my throat loudly and he straightened up.

We ordered our drinks, we all ordered coke, Trevor left and Alice started talking here we go again!

"OMG! Did you see him checking Rose out! I mean his eyes were all over you! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

She began bouncing up and down must be the coke taking action now.

"UGH Ali he's a pervert" she looked at the way Trevor left disgusted. "Look at the age of him compared to me EWWWWW Ali it's disgusting, I think I might have lost my appetite now!

"Yeah there is a big difference you look way older than he is it think you'll be the pervert!" Jacob joked.

I snickered watching them fight, times like this you just had to lie back and watch the show ha ha.

"Excuse me but what did you say?" Rose asked getting up.

"Nothing, nothing, only the truth of course."

"Ok guys stop no need got fighting" Alice my saviour stepped in.

I pinched Jacob on his thigh. "Ow. Ow! Ow! Ow! What did you do that for?" Jake looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh don't be such a baby, and I did it because you were being horrible to Rose."

"What? It was her fault not mine"

We were interrupted by the Waiter! Thank goodness! I breathed out in relief.

"So what would you lovely ladies be having today? Hhmmhh....." he raised his bushy brows at Rose, I had to force my self to stop laughing. Rose looked taken aback.

He was still staring at her, Alice was just staring at me in shock

"Umm...I'll have a mushroom ravioli thank you" he glanced at me then back to Rose

It was so awkward!

Alice cleared the throat and loudly said "I'll have the Luciano's Salt-Roasted Fish Please" she told Trevor but he seemed to be interested in Rose's answer.

Seemed like he didn't know how to take hints.

Jake looked at Trevor disgusted. Clearing his throat he ordered. "I would like Cutlets, Braciole and steak.

"What would you like huh? I could give you anything you like" I and Alice started a fit of giggles as to the double meaning he said. Even Jacob smiled.

Rose glared so I pulled my act together and ordered for her "I think she'll have Salt-Roasted Salmon with Dill thank you"

Trevor Sighed "Humph"

He turned to leave but turned back giving a wink to rose.

How desperate could you get?

I was dumbstruck by the nerve of this guy and I thought Alice needed help how wrong I was.

Rose let a breath out I didn't know she held.

"WTF...I thought my eyes were going too exploded from the amount of glaring I gave him. SHEESH!"

I Broke into another round of laughing my stomach was starting to ache.

"What the hell what is up with these people, do they flirt with other customers too?"

"Obviously you wouldn't understand mutt because no one has ever swooned over you have they, I would be able to understand so zip it." Rose said anger flaring off her.

"Hey whatever you say Blondie, crueller"

"You know what your not wanted here so why don't go run along to you do house"

"AWW. Blonde is getting upset already"

"Jacob stop it don't make Rose angry" I said frustrated, they were just arguing.

"It's okay Bella. CHILL. Hey Rosy whatever shall I tell you a blonde joke? How do you confuse a blond? Put them in a circular room and tell them to sit in a corner. Get it" He laughed at his own joke.

"I've already heard that one dog!"

"Hmm... how about this one why did the blonde burn her ear? Because her phone rang while she was ironing!"

"Can't you think of anymore I heard all of those"

"Course you did, just refreshing your memories as blondes are quite lost."

I and Alice were laughing just watching the two of them.

"Oh your one to laugh I'm not the one who is trying to seduce my boss with these" she held up the shopping bags

Now it was their turn to laugh

"I am NOT trying to seduce him Alice said that not me" I hit Rose's arm playfully

"OH No? That's why I heard you saying things like 'oh, Eddi boy. Come here I love you' when we had a sleepover last week!" Alice interrupted in mock horror.

"I did not! Did I really?" OMG DIDI REALLY OH NO! BUT WHEN? "When?"

"Yeah you did. You were like screaming it out, I don't how Rose managed to sleep because I certainly didn't "

Shock hit me like a bitch! They were both giggling really loud now. I was turning red in the face now; I was turning to a tomato!

It all pieced together! Them wearing the eye covers so I couldn't see dark circles around their eyes, saying they needed to go to sleep when the looked wide awake. I was such a fool to not see it, they had waited or me to go to sleep to hear me sleep talk. I was in utter shock.

OMG! What did I say?

"What?" Jake looked angry?

"You were like oh Edward I love lets run away and be together"

"Alice don't please!!! PLEASE!" OH CRAP!

"I'll act out how it went Alice you'll be Bella and I will be Edward"

"Oh my beautiful Edward"

"Oh I can't describe how I love you dear Bella"

"Oh Romeo I wish I could spend eternity with you"

"Romeo I can't my father will kill me, we are meant to be enemies! I love you so much!"

"As I love you Juliet!"

They finished their or should I say my embarrassing speech.

"Romeo and Juliet huh?" That familiar voice spoke at the wronged moment.

"Who are you?" Jacob suddenly interrupted looking at bit red in the face

SHIT! I cursed under my breath.

OH CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! WHY ME! I SURELY WAS GOING TO DIE.

I turned around and saw several other people standing behind Edward.

**(A/N... Hey how do you like my cliffy??? Personally I hate them, there like my living hell but I guess you have to put up with it, and before anyone of you ask why I put cliff-hangers as hate them is because it keeps it more interesting lol. Mwhahhahahaha. Review guys! You are the best! Last thing don't worry Edward lovers I'll be writing about Edward!)**


	9. Only talk about Edward under my roof

**A/N... I'm so so so so so so so so Sorry if I took long to update if it felt long for you! As for me time flies! I'll try and write the next chapter quicker, but i can't promise you anything.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Romeo in other words Edward Cullen!**

**

**Previously: "Romeo and Juliet huh?" That familiar voice spoke at the wrong moment.**

"**Who are you?" Jacob suddenly interrupted looking at bit red in the face**

**SHIT! I cursed under my breath.**

**OH CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! WHY ME! I SURELY WAS GOING TO DIE.**

**I turned around and saw several other people standing behind Edward.**

**Bella's pov...**

**Chapter 9: Only talk about Edward under my roof!**

Edward was there standing there again, and guess what, he heard me sleep talking again!

"Oops" Alice's eyes widened when she saw Edward. I was going to kill her. Don't give that innocent look little pixie! I'm going to shed your throat and tear you eyes and feed it to the animals! I glared at her coldly.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT! NEXT TIME YOU TALK ABOUT EDWARD OR ROMEO IT WON'T BE ANYWHERE ESESICALLY IN A CAFE AND A RESTURANT, IT WILL ONLY BE UNDER MY ROOF! UNDERSTAND" I screamed in rage. Oh god how much more trouble could I get myself into. For like two minutes I forgot he was standing there and I said they could only talk about him in my apartment! I was an idiot!!!!! I was an danger magnet! Ok now you need to act calm, pretend nothing happened.

"W..Wh..why are you here?" I stuttered. (Out of all days I added in my mind, I mean come another day not when they exposed my darkest secrets.) I was blushing so much. I think the blusher made it darker if that was possible. I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Jacob who was sitting close to me. Was he jealous?

"I am in fact Edward Cullen, the chief and editor of the international Edward's fashion design company" Wow smug much, he answered Jacobs question. Hey what about me?

Jacob looked at me then to Edward. "Bella _this,_ I mean this is the guy you were day dreaming about? I'm sure you were dreaming about someone else he looks, not suitable" Jacob settled for a friendly way to tease him. A low growl vibrated from Edward's chest. Whoa! Steady tiger! Yeah go team Jacob not! Make it more obvious than it already is that I sleep talked about my boss.

"Bella what I'm doing here is a different matter, I am actually celebrating our 15th anniversary for our company" SHIT! I forgot about that. We all were meant to dress up and go the venue given on the letter they send you. Hold on, I never checked yesterday's mail; they gave you a letter one day before. Shit how could I forget?

"Oh yeah I didn't have time to dress up, do you like me dress?" I asked acting causally. I knew he could see right through me but didn't question it further. He looked at me up and down lingering on some parts of my body. Was he checking me out? He looked up and answer me back "Yeah sure, we were going to order dinner for all of us. You know all of us have to join each other, maybe bring your fellow friends along too" Edward suggested.

"We'd love to" Alice chirped up. Oh that little... How I so badly wanted to get my hands on her little neck and throttle her.

I sat at the table then Jacob sat on my left and Edward sat on my right. We were all seated and both Jake and Edward kept looking at me. What was up?

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my lower thigh; I looked up and saw Edward's hand but his face was on this other man talking. I poked it a bit but it wouldn't go, so I poked it harder and harder until he grabbed my hand and slammed it to my thigh keeping it there so my hand was stuck in his under the table.

Then another hand crept up on my other thigh and stayed there, I slowly looked up to see Jacobs hand, great! I had enough, Edward first of all was my boss, he didn't act all sweet before, so that was weird and Jacob we met, yeah we talked, but we were just friends, nothing more. I picked both of my hands and put them on either side of me on their thighs I left it there for a moment, nothing happened, so I pinched both of them really hard.

"OW"

"OW"

Everyone turned in their direction.

I looked at both of them giving my innocent look, looking puzzled of what just happened.

"Sorry we both banged our heads" Edward lied smoothly. The noise level gradually picked up and was back to normal. They pinched me back, I pinched them, they pushed me, I pushed them, it went on for 5 minutes until we stopped.

"Jeez Bella calm down, you really know how to hurt a guy pinching them way to go Bellsy" I hated the nickname Jake gave me. All was happening was glaring back and forth, Edward gave one and then Jake returned the favour what was up. They only just met, something didn't happened that I didn't know of did it. I needed some fresh air.

"Hey I need to go to the lavatory; I'll be back in a moment"

"Oh okay honey" Jake said. Honey, were did that come from? He grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek. What was going on? I saw Edward shooting a glare at Jake but he just turned a blind eye.

"Oh I'll come to" Alice said jumping up

"Yeah me too, I need the loo" Rose joined. We headed to the bathroom and Alice pushed me to the wall

"What the fu-"

"Shhh tell me everything...." Oh God!

**Edward's Pov...**

Who did that Jake guy think he is? Calling her honey and putting that filthy hand of his on Bella's waist. There was some competition let's see who wins asshole!

*

**Jacob's pov...**

This Edward dude was going down! He didn't stand a chance with me; you could tell she only pinched me because it would make Edward embarrassed; I know she would have left it there. Damn that Edward geek had to be here didn't he? Anyway, where was Bella? What was it with girls and toilets? I mean what did they do there all day long?

**Bella' pov...**

"Shh...Tell me everything." Oh God!

"Nothing happened Alice all I did was pinch them"

"What the-Why you pinch them?"

"Because Alice if you must know, they both had a hand on my thighs. What was I supposed to do leave it there?"

"Well you could of left Edward's hand there and get off Jacobs hand!"

"Yeah! I don't like that Jacob guy he's so irking. God he needs to get a proper life." Rose said in a disgusted tone.

"Ugh guys leave me and Jacob alone!" I had enough of them trying to get me with Edward "Come on let's get back they are probably waiting for us"

"Eager to get back to the boys are we?" Rose raised he brows.

"Shut up" I grabbed both their arms and leaded them out.

"Fine you know I'm only saying the truth" She raised her arms in surrender.

"Hey Bella our food arrived, come sit down!" Great, I do think Jacob wants to be than friends now.

We ate in silence, few murmurs of talking.

The door of the restaurant burst open and familiar booming voices filled the room. "Edward my man! What up dude? "

"Edward how you been, you okay or still trying to catch the fish?"

What were they on about? Must be boy language. I could see Alice and Rosaline eyes lit up by the entrance of these guys.

"Hey Jazzy 'n' Emmy. No it's quite hard catching the fish as you know there's another one who wants to catch the fish!"

"Really? Who?"

"Oh I'll show you later when we get to the pond" **(A/N... If you didn't get what I'm trying to say, the fish is Bella and the other one who wants the fish as well is Jacob)**

What the hell were they on about?? Must be high!

"Hey Rose" Emmett boomed

"Hey Emmett"

"Hey Alice" Jasper greeted Alice shyly

"Hey Jasper"

OMG!! ENOUGH OF THE HEYS!

"Who are you?" Jake asked dumbly

"Are you deaf? Didn't you just hear people calling our names?"

He did have a point. Jacob muted up after that feeling kind of intimidated.

"I'm starving, let's order something Jazzy!"

"Yeah"

They pulled up two chairs on our table and rang the bell. The waiter Trevor came looking at Rose. Emmett looked at him for a long time then to Rose before deciding to embarrass him. "Dude you seriously need to get a girl not someone who is half the age of you, which is just sick!" Trevor turned bright pink. "Anyways give me two plates of your biggest dish" He consumed a lot, I can tell you that. "And what would you like Jasper?"

"Um.. the same as you but only one plate." Jasper ordered. Trevor walked off silently. At least Trevor was dealt with he wouldn't be bugging rose anymore.

" Thanks Emmy! You're the best, thanks for getting rid of him he's been annoying me all day.

Emmett turned bright pink.

"No problem baby" What were they dating? I would have to ask her about that later.

It was getting late and I had to get home, I was starting to get tired. "Hey guys sorry to ruin all the fun but I have to get going, you know got to wake up early in the morning." I yawned.

"Bella I think we all need to go"

"What? Already?" Emmett asked outraged!

"Yes teddy Bear, common let's go"

"Hey how did you know I'm called teddy bear? Only Rose calls me that!"

"Really" I smirked.

When we got outside there were only four cars. Rosaline's red convertible, Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep and Jacobs Rabbit. Which one was I going into?

"Hey Bella could you ride with Jacob or Edward because I'm riding with Emmett and Alice is taking my convertble"

"Sure"

"I'll take her" Jacob said eagerly.

"No, I'll take her; I go past her house to go home." Edward argued.

"So, she would like me to take her more that you, back off."

"No you back off before I give you a black eye"

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed. It was so annoying.

"I'll take her" another firm voice said from behind me. I knew that voice.... It was...........

**A/N... Dun Dun Dun!! Haha. OHH who's that at the end! Well you'll have to find out later! Review!!! You guys rock when you review! Sorry this is kind of short.**


	10. Mystery guy and Complications

**A/N...Hey guys!!! Yes I know a chapter finally!! Sorry but it's just I had a lot of things going on including my sisters hogging the computer!! Pretty unfair, I say you guys go and box them out give them a black eyes or something, c'mon it's the least you can do lol what you say guys? Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with that for that matter, quite a pity if you ask me!**

**Previously:****"No, I'll take her; I go past her house to go home." Edward argued.**

"**So, she would like me to take her more that you, back off."**

"**No you back off before I give you a black eye"**

"**SHUT UP!!" I screamed. It was so annoying.**

"**I'll take her" another firm voice said from behind me. I knew that voice.... It was...........**

**Chapter 10: Mystery guy and complications.**

"I'll take her" another firm voice said from behind. I knew that voice ..... It was...... Mike!!!

OMG!!! It was HIM!!! I haven't seen him in like forever. He had moved away to some place I couldn't remember. I had really missed him.

"OMG Mike is that really you?" Edward and Jacob gave me funny looks; I just shrugged it and ran to Mike. He was one of my best high school buddies; he used to protect me from everyone who used to tease me about my braces. But we just really seemed to have lost contact after that.

"Yeah Bella, how are you? You didn't seem to call me after we left high school I don't know what happened there" Mike scratched his head in confusion.

"It's pretty obvious why she didn't keep in touch I mean look at you" Jacob hissed in a low tone.

"Back off!" I hissed back, Mike was a great friend apart from when he's not being a pervert.

"Um... yeah about that, I sort of lost your number" I stood there awkwardly shifting for one foot to another, telling a lie, I knew he could see right past me.

"Silly Bella, don't sweat it, I'll give to you later, what you doing here anyway?"

"I just had lunch, and going home until they" I jabbed my finger in Edward's and Jacobs direction and carried on "started a quarrel. What are you doing down here?" Seriously him walking, I would have imagined him in some car trying to flirt with some girls. See how i said trying instead i would have said that but hey I wasn't mean.

"I came back from LA and decided to come here; I came here yesterday staying in a Hotel, I was just driving in a cab when I saw you!"

"Sorry to break up the happy greetings but-"Alice was broken by a loud noise.

"SHIT!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Jacob! What was wrong now?

"You can't do this to me, please I beg you, I swear I'm disabled, don't you feel sorry for me at all?" Jacob begged on his knees to the police officer in front of him to take the clamping off his tire on his car.

"What the!" This was so hilarious. Jacob began hopping down on one knees proving he was disabled. Yeah right, you could be fooled by that.

"Look! Look! Look! I'm disabled look can't you see, I can't walk properly." Jacob screamed.

"What a dumbass! And you telling me your actually like spending time with that crack head" Edward sneered.

"Look kid, if you don't get out of my sight, I will arrest you" The officer told Jacob sternly. I closely scrutinised at the officer and nearly screamed.

"CHARLIE?"

"BELLA?"

"WHAT YOU DOING HERE?" I looked at him my eyes bulging.

"WHAT YOU DOING HERE? I LIVE HERE" He argued back

"I LIVE HERE TOO!" I retorted.

"Huh what are you doing here?" that was strange, he lived in forks and Rene went back Arizona.

"Oh, I moved a week ago, seems like i forgot to tell you, oh never mind!" Even stranger, forgot to tell his daughter that he lived where she lived creppy!

**Edwar'd pov**

Who was Charlie? A low growl erupted from my chest, what did that mean. How many guys did she actually know that lived here? I didn't like that Mike or Jake guys at all. Who did Mike think he was talking to her like he knew her forever? And that Jacob was starting to piss me off! AND Charlie didn't have a chance with Bella, he did look quite old but Bella was mine I owned her, she worked for ME! She wasn't going to get out of my sight.

**Bella's Pov**

"Who is he?" Jacob always seemed to ask that question. He was my dad you fool!

"DAD!"

"Okay dad!" Jacob said not realising he said Dad as in his name. "DAD?" He finally realised

"Dad?" Everyone screamed in the background in union.

**Edward's pov **

OMG!! I can't believe I thought I had competition with this guy, he was her father. Possessive much! I'm such a fool!

**Bella's pov**

Charlie's face was shocked when everyone shouted 'dad'.

"I know Bella's my kid, but who are all of you? I'm sure you all nice people but I'm positive that I never left Renée pregnant with all of you!" Charlie's voice wobbled. "OMG, or did she?? She did, didn't she? And I didn't know! She did even tell me? Now I have to fend for all eight of you guys! Dear lord I have to work harder to feed all of you guys. Don't worry I'll pay for everything. I'm not million dollar guy but I'll try also I'm sorry for missing your guys lives." Charlie ranted on, was he on drugs?

"Hey is he on drugs?" Edward whispered to me bewildered.

Jacob was still struggling to get the clamp off. Like that would help!

"So will you get the clamp off my car now daddy, I'll be grateful for all eternity and forgive you for missing all my life?" Jacob toyed with Charlie's confusion. That was mean!

Everyone was laughing but Charlie didn't seem to understand why.

"Sure"

Jacob wobbled to get up but then...............

Oh uh! He was in trouble. While trying to get up he had pulled Charlie's trousers in the process and you can guess what happened next. Charlie's face turned bright red. He wasn't wearing any boxers!

"OPPS! Sorry daddy!"

**Charlie's pov**

OMG they've seem it my..... Thingy! How could I live with myself? Now my children going to ask me what that is and what it does, how am I going to answer that?

"Oh I wish Renee was here!" God I said that out loud.

**Edward's pov**

Who was Renee? Great another guy in Bella's life I was going to shoot that guy out. Not make him see light again. GRR...

**Bella's pov**

Oh uh! We were all in trouble. Now Charlie's face had turned purple! Why was Charlie just standing there? The least he could do was pulling up his pants. He hurriedly picked them up now! Finally, Charlie looked ready to murder.

"RUNNN!!" Emmett screamed! "Only if you want to stay alive" He added the last apart.

On instinct I ran, we all did. In the distance I could hear Charlie saying "Come back, I swear I'm here now, I won't miss anymore of your guys lives. Don't you even miss your father at all? Hey I haven't gotten to know you names yet" He scratched his head pulling his sweaty brows together. Charlie could be so stupid at times!

We stopped at a corner in this dark dingy place. It reeked of waste. My nose burned from the pungent smell of rotten meat, I think this was the back of another restaurant, it was disgusting! Everyone was huffing and puffing from the run, it was pretty tiring.

"Oh Swan girl been naught running away from her dad, she going to be in trouble when she gets home" Emmett taunted.

"Hey we're family too now according to Mr loopy head aka Charlie! Hahahha!" Edward laughed.

"Why did you make me run?" I was going to more than trouble than trouble.

"WHAT! I didn't make your little legs run as fast as you can. Did I? No besides I saved you little ass, you would have had a whipping!" Emmett now said.

"Totally!" Jacob joined.

"Did you see his face? It was purple" Jasper then interrupted.

"I thought it was going to exploded form embarrassment" Alice perked up.

"Yeah you guys laugh about it, I haven't seen my father in years and suddenly we meet by seeing his buddy that should be in his pants but somebody,' hint, hint', took them down, hmmm I wonder who that would be?" I glared at Jacob coldly.

"It wasn't my fault! But it was pretty damn hilarious I must say" Jacob smirked. Whatever, I'll show you what's funny when I give you a piece of my mind. You better watch that mouth before you don't have one to watch!

"Shut up guys! You think seeing an old man's manly thing is funny do you! EW! That's disgusting!" Rose shrieked.

"Childish" Mike sneered.

"Enough!!" I puffed. I was beyond fuming, shaking with rage. God did they have to argue about nothing, I mean how old were they?

"Come on guys let's go somewhere, I don't feel like going home right now, however we can't go back to our cars, Charlie might still be there waiting for us deluded that we are his children. Is he that mad he doesn't know whether he had kids or not." Edward talked.

"Hey his _real_ daughter is standing beside you, you know if you haven't noticed." I defended my father; he didn't have the right to call my father deluded, yeah he was acting crazy but there was always a reason to everything.

"Hey stop bickering and let's go somewhere. I'm bored!" Mike rolled his eyes at the pair of us.

We were walking round the streets not really doing anything just wondering mingling and telling jokes.

"Hey Rosie whatever, I'll tell you another joke; there were three blondes, I think one on them were you and your friends, anyway they were in an elevator when it suddenly stopped and the lights goes off, they try using you cells but have no luck, even your phones are out. After a few hours of being stuck with no help, one blonde supposedly you say 'I think the best way to call for help is by yelling together' your two friends agree and they inhale deeply and begin yell together loudly" He finished off laughing. He was nearly on the floor giggling. "Get it? Instead of yelling for help they shouted together together ha ha ha"

Everybody was laughing too now. She glared at Emmett for laughing and he abruptly muted up. She had him wrapped on her little finger, go girl! Rose rolled her eyes clearly angry that everyone was laughing at her. "Seriously you stupid mutt, can't you think of anything else? And don't you think it's lame that you say it was me there? God grow up" Rose huffed; all I knew was not to get on the wrong side of Rose.

"Ohh touché are we?" Jacob tested her, I don't think you should go there Jake, I told Jake mentally. But no he carried on.

"Why are you so worked up about that for? Did that really happen to you?"

"SHUT UP!" And then she slapped him. I could see Edward grinning devilishly. There was a loud noise like two metal rods banged together. Jake rubbed his jaw looking at Rose coldly. There was an imprint of Rose's hand on his cheek.

"Way to go Rose!" Emmett being Emmett cheered.

"Oh that must have hurt!" Mike said looking glad he weren't slapped.

"Of course it did hurt; no it felt like a feather idiot." He was still glaring at Rose. "Why the heck did you do that for?"

"Rose good slap, the sound was brutal!" Alice also cheered her. I thought she like him hmm looks can be deceiving I had found out.

Me and Edward just stood there shell shocked but also quite amused.

"C'mon lets go" I urged them all to the bar in on a club. It was called Step Up. Music was blaring out of the speakers. Everyone was dancing or drunk, it was crazy in here. It was sweaty and all you could smell was alcohol and sweat.

"Let's go get some drinks" Edward suggested. The girls ordered martinis and the boys ordered beers. A favourite song of mine came up, suddenly I had the urge to dance, I wanted to go crazy just let loose and have fun. It was called 'I could not ask for more' by Edwin McCain. It was a slow song I don't know it was playing in a club but it suited me. It was kind of like I was saying the lyrics when it says these are the moments that I'm thankful that I'm alive. It really was a good night just hanging out laughing and having fun. Just feeling young!

"C'mon Bella let's dance, I haven't seen you dance forever, you always turned me down on prom day so I went with Jessica, no offence if you were her friend but she couldn't dance!" I let out a giggle, I didn't like Jessica much she was my mate in high school I preferred Angela more.

I could see Edward and Jacob glaring down at Mike for asking me to a dance, what was wrong with all these men?

"Mike I didn't turn you down, I told you I had to go to Seattle and sure I'll dance just for you Mike." He grinned and dragged me to the dance floor I could faintly hear Rose and Ali wishing me luck and they went to dance with Jasper and Emmett so Edward and Jake were left alone, that couldn't be good.

The song was still playing and we were swaying against each other:

**Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
**

**Chorus  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me**

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

Chorus

I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

It was a beautiful song but something inside me much rather wanted Edward beside me.

"Bella let's get some drinks."

"Sure" I was just agreeing to whatever Mike was saying so at least I would make him happy for a day and he won't complain I don't do anything for him.

I had some vodka and felt great! It burned my throat at first but it tasted good after. I had 2 then 3 then 4 then 5 then 6 and I couldn't stop!

"Mikkkeeee uh... thewis twaste welly gurrr..d ca.n yew get me some more?" I slurred. I must have been really drunk but right now I didn't care, I just wanted to have fun!

"Uh...Bella maybe we shouldn't I think you're getting really drunk you're going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow you know that don't you?" He hesitated.

"GOD!! C'mon Mikey let's have fun don't be such a baby!" I pouted.

"C'mon then what are we waiting for?" Jacob had found us and joined, we just kept drinking, and the others were nowhere to be found. Getting up I stood on the bar and kicked all the drinks and things on the bar counter.

"YEAH BABY!" Jacob screamed at me over the roar of cheerers when I came up. I smirked and walked down the bar, when the perfect song came on.

**Oh, baby dolls**

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  


I grabbed the nearest guy and ran my fingers down his chest; he seemed to like it as he was smiling. But then I pushed him, making him stumble, I walked away smirking.

**  
Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share **

Everyone was cheering, they were all waving their hand on my legs, I felt so free. Then I saw Edward he was fuming, he looked a bit green like he wanted to puke, but I ignored it, tonight was my night, I didn't care what was around me.****

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

"Bella get down now! What the heck are you doing?" Edward was screaming, what was his problem?****

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

When the song ended, everyone cheered, I felt like dancing more but I didn't think it would be wise to make Edward angrier then he already was, because he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder.

"BELLA!" Jake, Edward and Mike screamed what was wrong with them I was only having a bit of fun!

Suddenly out of nowhere I said " EDDIE! MIKKEY! JAKIE! Hey guys what you all doing here?" They looked at me like i had grown another head; I wasn't that drunk was I?

"Bella what did you think you were doing? Huh? Making a fool of yourself like that, God can't you act normal for once?" I started kicking and shoving but he was way stronger than me. Did he work out in the gym or something? "Bella stop it okay, you had enough drama today so just stop" Edward glared at me angrily what did I do to him?

"Bella that was great you looked so 'HOT'" Emmett whistled then Rose gave him a whack on the head and then smile back at me.

"Hell yeah, that was so cool!" Jacob jumped up.

"Thanks guys at least some people know how to have fun, unlike some" I glared at Edward's shoes as I could see his face. I propped up a bit so my elbows were on his shoulders, each time he walked I would bump so I was on his shoulders with my head going up and down every five minutes, to be honest it wasn't nice at all.

We were laughing on the way home about any random thing, with all three boys: Jake, Edward and Mike glaring at each other all I did were turning a blind eye. It was beyond childish now and so petty. Tomorrow was going to be Friday, the end of the week I would have the weekends next! YAY! I would probably invite people and do something special!

**A/N... HEYYA!! Do you like it?? Sorry for the long time waiting!! REVIEW!! I love it when you guys review! Also I'm open with any suggestions as I'm not ending this story anytime soon. Also I know you guys love Edward but it seemed that I prefer writing in Bella's pov, but I'll try but right now I'll stop babbling lol! One last thing I didn't keep up what the days where so just wrote tomorrows Friday. Luv u all!**


	11. Flowers and Coffee

**A/N.....Hell yeah this is the chapter you've been waiting for! I know I took long to update but I was being really lazy. ENJOY! Btw I'm trying out Eddie's pov see if you like it, not good with him lol! Oh yeah also SORRY Jacob lovers if I said anything bad about him.**

**Previously: ****We were laughing on the way home about any random thing, with all three boys: Jake, Edward and Mike glaring at each other all I did were turning a blind eye. It was beyond childish now and so petty. Tomorrow was going to be Friday, the end of the week I would have the weekends next! YAY! I would probably invite people and do something special!**

**Chapter 11: Flowers and Coffee.**

**Edward's pov.**

Tonight was crazy! It seemed like everyone was wild. Also another thing happened – another 3 guys were in competition with me; Mike (He acted and seemed gay either way I didn't like him), Jacob (He was just a selfless dog) and this Renee dude that I haven't even met; it seemed like a girl's name anyway. At least Charlie was out of the equation, how could I have thought he liked her? GOD I'm so dumb, he was her father!

Bella was so stupid, attracting attention to all the men in the bar; she probably knew that it would wind me up.

I went to my bedroom and instantly fell on my bed, the covers ruffled, I kicked my shoes off and closed my eyes, I still had my shirt on but I couldn't care less, I was too tired to event get up, the thought of getting changed never crosses my mind. Blackness completely took over me and then it started.

*****DREAM*****

"**EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN CULLEN GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW YOU LITTLE GIRL!!!" He was fuming with anger.**

**I came down the stairs slowly meeting a red faced man, he looked quite terrifying. But I wasn't scared of him anymore, he shouted and beaten me loads of time, I didn't care anymore the only feeling came was to crawl in a whole a die. Nobody would notice me, they never had. I was just a useless boy.**

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HUH HANGING OUT WITH GIRLS I SUGGEST, OBIOUSLY THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN YOU BIG WIMP! LOOK AT YOU GOT NO MUSCLES, SHAGGY HAIR, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP TO BE A MAN? YOUR A WASTE OF SPACE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE YOU PEICE OF JUNK!"**

"**No I'm not a girl! And I don't want to follow your path! You're not all innocent are you smoking and all that around the house, who wouldn't notice that you were smoking?" I knew I was going to get a beating, I never normally used to speak back but I don't know what came over me, I just hated to be treated like that.**

"**What did you say?" He came closer raising his clenched fist; I knew what was coming next. "SPEAKING BACK TO ME NOW? GONE CHEEKY BY THE DAY HUH?" He then punched me, really hard in the nose, it started bleeding, red blood oozed out of my nose, the pain was excruciating. My knees weakened as I feel to the ground, he was a sick old man who beats a small child. **

"**GET UP YOU WIMP, WHAT ARE YOU A GIRL OR A MAN? I KNEW I SHOULD OF SENT YOU TO FOSTER CARE BEFORE, I MIGHT CONSIDER RETHINKING IT YOU LITTLE BRAT, NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!!" He screamed in my blooded face. Then a sharp pain cross over my ribcage, he kicked me so hard I think I heard a crack, I whimpered in pain rolling on the floor. **

**He kicked me then in the stomach, it was like I couldn't move on this pain that was inside me getting stronger and stronger trying to break me, but he carried on shouting things like 'good for nothing' 'All your fault she's gone' 'rotten old kid'. I felt like crying, but he would only beat me up more. Then he threw a heavy metal iron on my head. All I saw was his teeth bearing down at me...**

**THEN I BLACKED OUT!**

*****END OF DREAM*****

I woke up with a start, sweat covering me. I realised the bed was shaking – no it was me. A drop of sweat trickled down my face hanging on my chin then dropping on the silk beige colour making it darker, when I realised it wasn't sweat it was tear drops. I was crying, I didn't believe in men crying, it looked gay, so I wiped my tears and hesitantly pushed the covers off my clammy body getting up.

I needed a shower, a cold one, to wake me up.

Five minutes later I was in the kitchen looking around for something to eat. My stomach growled, demanding food. I had a sudden urge for Pancakes, grabbing the ingredient, I put the radio on, a favourite song of mine came on it was called Talk you down by my favourite band called _The Script. _I started singing along knowing the lyrics of by heart.

"I can feel the colour running  
As it's fading from my face  
Try to speak but nothing's coming  
Nothing I could say to make you stay  
Grab your suitcase call a taxi  
It's 3am now where you gonna go?  
Gonna stay with friends in London.  
And that's all I get to know

Just a ciggarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
I'm driving my car to where I hope you are  
Ma

aybe I can talk you down  
We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is a relationship suicide  
Cos if you go, I go  
Cos if you go, I go

Taking shortcuts through the alleys  
While you're racing through my mind  
Cops can chase but they won't catch me  
Not before I get to speak my mind  
If there's still time oh – " I was stopped by the doorbell, I grunted, darn that thing, when my favorite song was on as well!

I paced up to the door and there was a man with a posh suite, boy did he wake up early, I was still in my PJ's, looking down I was wearing my sponge bob pants and button up shirt. I couldn't be bothered to get anymore clothes from the wardrobe after my shower.

"Hello Edward, you seem a bit confused as to who I am" He looked concerned , as if he thought I lost my memory but looked as if he was trying to hide his smile, and then something clicked.! He was the one that gave mail to me every day; I must be a little drunk, nah must be the hangover, but I didn't have that much to drink. Forget it now.

"Oh Robby, yes, yes, how are you? Have you got my mail?" I peered down looking at his hand. There was a big brown thick envelope.

"Robby?" He asked opps I must have gotten his name wrong.

"Riley? No...Raymond that's it" He gave me a funny look so I tried again "Rah..rrrrr..? Raby? Rinson? Rached?"

He shook his head. "Oh I know it's Rabbit!" I smiled smugly; see I knew that I knew his name.

" Richard!" OH right, must be really drunk.

"Oh yeah I was just about to say that, just testing if you knew your own name" I gave him a shaky laugh.

" Right, anyway I do have mail, it's from Seth Clearwater, the one who owns that fancy place." Seth was a great man, I did a few paper works with him and gotten to know him, he was a pretty cool dude.

"Oh okay thanks!"

"Yeah, I better be off now"

"Okay sure"

I kicked the door closed, ripping of the envelope, there was cream thick paper with gold writing, it was an invitation to a masked ball? COOL! I've always wanted to go to one, but the annoying thing was you didn't know who people were. I chucked it on the counter and then went back to my cooking but saw I had flower on my nose, that's probably why he was laughing. After eaten I got ready, in my favourite brown suite and got into my Jaguar xj220. I parked up and entered shoving my coat at some co-worker.

Ms Swan would be here already, as in Fridays I came a bit later.

"Good morning Eddie, how are you today?" Bella had her back to me but I could tell she was smiling.

"Can't you just stick to Edward or Mr. Cullen?"

"Fine little Eddie, if that's what you want I'll do it!"

"But you just said it again"

"Shh Eddie" And then she walked out. God why do women have to be so confusing?

Getting to work, I pulled my sleeves up but I kept thinking about the ball. I mean you were meant to take someone with you but I didn't have anyone, I could take Bella but that would be too desperate or I could take one of my co-workers like Jessica or Lauren even thought I hated them, the wore so much make up I think their face looked a little thicker and wore so high shoes, I mean they were so FALSE! Ugh I hated them but a drastic time goes for drastic measures.

Walking down to the elevator I tried to keep myself calm, I didn't like the thought of spending hours with Lauren. I came to floor 6 where she was collecting some paper.

"H..H..Hey Lauren"

"Oh hi Edward" she purred in a supposed to be seductive voice, I coughed trying to stifle my laughter.

"Um I need to ask you something"

"Sure" ugh I hated that nasal voice of hers; it was like broken old rusty bells.

"Um..." C'mon Eddie let's get it over and done with! No time for lingering around. "?" I said so quickly it was a garbled mess. But I was surprised to see that she heard me perfectly.

"Oh Eddie, I would love to, I knew you would come round to seeing I was the one for you, look how pretty and perfect I am, we would look perfect together!" I didn't want her to think we were a thing now but being the gentleman that I am I left it there, walking away. I needed to get away from her I don't know how I would be able to spend hours with her when I can't spend minutes with her. Edward this might be a big mistake.

Then Lauren started running over to me, oh no I didn't want her to follow me around like a lost puppy. "Uhh..Ed.. Urr Edw..Edward AAHHH!"

Typical!

She bumped into a glass door, how stupid could you get? I looked around and saw her spread out on the floor he limbs all tangled. "Oh well" I walked away and left her there

I didn't want her to have a bruise or anything because that would mean she would have to put more make-up looking more false.

I flopped down on the chair and looked to see what Bella was doing she was typing. Then her phone rang, she picked it up and smiled. Who was she speaking to? I could see the edges of her mouth turned up. I moved at little closer to the glass wall to hear what she was saying. Then she stood up. SHIT WHAT DO I DO?? I got up and went to sit down on a chair closer to her, looking like I was doing some work. Then she walked further away from me, I just needed to hear what she was saying! I moved so I was tilted, straining my ears to hear! Darn wall, I needed to get it removed, make an excuse saying there would be more space without it. She was still standing in the far corner, then inched more so I was even more tilted. She was laughing now, I don't know why but that angered me, so I moved more, she started laughing louder so I moved more and more and more then BAM!! I fell on the ground with a loud thud, the floor vibrated from my fall. The chair fell on me and I screamed. Bella looked up startled, and then rolled her eyes as if this happened all the time. Maybe she knew that I was trying to listen, that's why she moved away. I stood up my leg bothering me a bit.

I had just the perfect idea. I could go to her office pretending I needed something! Way to go Edward! I would go there and say I want hm.. maybe paper then linger around for a bit to hear what she says! Yeah, that's the master plan!

Walking in casually, maybe too casually, I opened the door to her office, when a strawberry perfume wafted my way, I stopped dead in my tracks discretely smelling the perfume, I really needed to get that thing whatever she used. Sliding in, she looked up at me. "Um...I just need some paper" I explained whispereing. She pointed to the draw with paper then back to the door, she wanted me to get the paper then leave quickly, I mean what did I pay her for? Talking or working! Sheesh!

I walked to the paper and thought how I could take long to get paper when I decided I would get all sorts of paper. Then I heard her laugh, It was beautiful, God Edward why do you have to have a tiny crush on you assistant? "Okay, yeah I would love that!" her beautiful voice sounded. What would she love? What was happening? It really sucked not knowing what was going on. I looked up to Bella to see her glaring down at me, she looked scary for a minute, and I wobbled from my crouched position and then started looking for any random papers.

After a few minutes I was still in the room, when I felt someone breathing down on my neck. Slowly turning my head, I met a perfect pair of brown warm eyes.

"H..H..hello" I blurted trying to find something to say, when I realised she was not on the phone anymore and I still was looking for paper.

"Edward, I thought that part was past with all the greetings and all that, now you need to get out!"

"Why?" She looked at me funny.

"Um..I don't know you just have to!"

"That's just stupid, I rather like it here." I got up and slumped on a big couch.

"UGH EDWARD, has anyone ever told you, you're the most annoying person on the planet?"

"That's silly have you met everyone on the planet?" I smirked. "However people tell me I'm one of the most interesting people on the planet" I said slowly but seductively. Then Bella shivered. Typical! Bella was the opposite of everything.

"Edward, get out!" I could see she was gritting trying not to lose her temper. It was quite fun winding her up, so I sat more comfortably putting legs on the nearest table. Her body heaved in and out in a fast pace. KERCHING! I was winning.

"Edward will you please leave" She said every word slowly and precise, saying it sweetly making it more scary, I nearly gave in.

"I told you Bellsy I rather like it here!" Then she snapped. Woohoo I won.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" I fell of my chair the second time today and stumbled getting up.

"Okay, okay no need to raise your voice" I teased her which made her even more vex. Then I left silently leaving her angry red in the face.

Entering my office I sat down and saw the telephone.

Then I nearly slapped myself, the phone was right in front of me, which was connected to every phone on this floor. Talk about stupid! I could have listened to whoever she was talking too but I went through all the trouble. I looked at Bella and she had the phone on her again

Picking up the phone pretending I wanted to phone someone, I put the receiver by my ear and greeted some unknown person. I would make it seem real that I was talking to someone. Then I heard a deep husky voice laughing. Then it spoke.

"Bella, you know our date –" It paused, Bella must have interrupted him.

"Okay not date, just going out, yeah about that, you just hung up I didn't get what time I was meant to pick you up" He paused again

"8.00 fine yeah great!" Again he paused

"We're going to go to the new restaurant in town, you know, it's called Scarlett." ..... "Okay bye I'll pick you up at you're house at 8.00 bye"

She was talking to a guy she was going to go to a restaurant to. Was that her boyfriend, no it can't be it wasn't a date, it was just going out? But how long has she known this guy? I mean who was he; this was Bella she wasn't the type to go out with anyone. Or was she?

I cleared my head and put the phone down, pulling myself closer to the desk. I mean who was he? Stop it Edward, just don't think about that. But.. Shut up! FINE! A saw a tanned man with sleek oily hair, which only meant one thing... JACOB BLACK, THAT DOG, WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?

He opened Bella's door and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek? I screamed in my head but the end bit sounded like a question. How come I didn't get to kiss her? Then I saw he had got her Roses – ha! She liked white tulips more. He gave the flowers to Bella and she happily took them, liar. Then Jacob sat down and started talking to Bella. Jacob put his feet up and then I just got up.

I stormed to Bella's office and grabbed Jacob and punched him – hard.

"Edward what did you do you idiot!" Bella shouted in an outraged tone. Shit what was I going to say? But I didn't have an answer to that either, I just...I don't know, just somehow punched him.

I looked down and saw Jacob lying on the floor blood oozing from his nose and beginning to get up. "Why did you do that for you psycho shit?" Well it was your fault, talking and going by Bella my head screamed.

"shut up!" opps I said it out loud I was saying it to my head!

"What?"

"What?"

They stood there waiting or an answer. "Um...I.I.I ..That.....maybe.,." "Yeah that was what happened"

They were still stood there looking at me as if I was a mad man.

"WHAT?"

Then I tried changing the subject "Did you guys realise that you say 'what' a lot?"

"EDWARD"

"Okay, okay what happened was I saw Jacob and thought he was a bugler so I came and punched him happy?" Then I felt a hard but soft hand slap me on my left cheek, Bella!

"OW what was that for?" I rubbed my cheek that hurt.

"That was for me" I nodded in understanding. Then I felt another slap on my right cheek. They were quite tender you know, extra moisturizing does the trick!

"OW what's up with the slaps? Now what was that for?" I was a bit angrier now because _Jacob_ slapped me.

"That was for me" I nodded again understanding, I did kind of deserve that. Then I felt a sharp pain on the two of my cheeks. Ow now that hurt.

"OW, OW, that's two 'ows' for two slap, you do realise you gave me two, now I know I deserved the other two, but what are these for?" They were probably tomato red now! Jacob and Bella had slapped me together.

"That's for YOU!" They said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and again I nodded. They did have a point.

I walked out silently and went to my office and got some baby wipes, hey everyone uses them to clean thing and loads of stuff. I ripped one out and carefully put it to my cheek, Ow it stung.

Then Lauren came in doing her slutty walk, how I hated her but it still beats the shit out of me that I'm still taking her to the ball. I wonder who Bella would take.

"Hey Eddie!" She giggled. Ugh did I mention that I hated her? Yeah if I didn't I said it now.

"Hi slu- Lauren, don't call me that."

"So do I have to buy the clothes for the ball?"

"I guess, there's the letter and the time and everything." I pointed the letter to her and then looked at Bella and saw her looking at me.

Lauren pointed at me and her then to the letter then saying "you and I are going to look so great in the ball.

She walked by me and then sat on my lap.

"Lauren what are you doing?" What was she doing?

"Relax jeez, you know you want me."

"Lauren no I don't, no get off!" I looked around me and saw Bella staring at me wide eyes, I shot her a pleading look but she turned back around to Jacob a disgusted and another emotion that didn't seem familiar look in her eyes.

"Hey Edz I brought us coffee" I looked at her like she was insane and started planning if I should take her to some psycho place.

"Luaren there's only one cup, how is it for _us_?"

"We're going to share silly"

"I'd rather not"

"Don't be a spoil sport" then she pouted. She shoved it in my mouth and I pushed it away when it fell on my pants, shit.

"LAUREN!" I gave her a murderous look and stood up she dropped from my lap landing on the floor. GOOD FOR HER SHE DESERED IT!

"I'll clean it up"

"No you will not" Instead of listening to me she pushed me back on the chair and sat on her knees grabbing tissues from my desk. She pressed the tissues to my groin and suddenly I felt uncomfortable, I didn't like this. "Lauren, stop it"

"Stop what?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella watching me intently with narrowed eyes. Shit she was going to think I like Lauren.

"Lauren...Err.. That's enough"

"Why you want me to work my way up?" Was it just me that heard the double meaning?

"Lauren just move!" I nearly kicked her to get up but I fell back on the chair and the chair wobbled and fell backwards. "OW this is your entire fault Lauren!" I fell on the floor with all the paper and pens on top of me. Ow that really hurt.

"You know you look quite hot when you're angry"

"Really, then maybe you should put a bucket of water to cool me down"

Lauren bit her lip. "Not that kind of hot, I mean sexy and could I really put water on you? That will be like so hot like hot, hot, and hot!" Oh god I hated it when she squealed.

"No" Then she pouted. Which looked so ugly on her, then the thought of Bella pouting made me tingly inside, I think I might be turning into a girl. Then the devil herself tripped and fell on top of me. She weighed a ton, I had difficulty breathing, I thought I was going to pass out.

**Bella's pov...**

I looked and saw Lauren enter Edward's office, how I hated her, she worked on the 6th floor what was she doing here? Then I saw the letter, the one that I had, it was for the ball. I wonder who he would take. Laure picked it up then pointed at Edward then her, then to the card. He was taking her? My face twisted in anger and then turned back to Jacob, I kept stealing glances at Edward and then saw him on the floor.

WHAT A SLUT!

Trying to do her boss in front of everybody, doesn't she have any shame? But on second thought she was a slut. She was on top of Edward when he clearly didn't want her.

**Edward's pov...**

I had enough so I grabbed my coat and left. I needed coffee, right now. I opened the elevator door and ran inside it. I was going to leave early I couldn't take this anymore. Beads of sweat came up on my upper forehead. I got out of the elevator and was greeted by several co-workers asking if I needed anything, I gave them a weak smile and shook my head. I grabbed a chair in the nearest cafe and waited for the waiter to come. My breath came out harsh, as I looked around the room mostly staring at the corner of the shop where the paint was peeled.

"It's strange isn't it?" I looked around startled met by young aged women who looked like a model.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone like you in a shop like this" She looked at her watch. "Someone like you would be at work looking at your clothes, I'll say you have women problems" Who was she?

"You can tell?"

She nodded her head. "Unfortunately, scruffy hair, tired but frustrated look, tie hung loosely round your neck, I'd say it looks pretty obvious to tell."

"Are you trying to say I'm sexually frustrated?"

"Maybe. You want help to win the lucky girl?"

"What you have in mind?" I raised my brows. I think I might start to like her.

"Hmm... let's see, how does she act around you?"

"Umm.. I don't know sometimes weird, she blushes, but she does that all the time. I don't get what you're trying to get at, what you saying? That she likes me?"

"You know, with your looks I think everyone will like you, maybe a little stronger"

"But you see she's different, she the type that surprises you and does the opposite of what you expect"

"I can see she's got you wrapped around her little finger, you really must be into her. Come on let's get to work!"

**A/N....Review guys! Thanks to all who review! Luv ya guys!**


	12. Spying

**A/N...I would honestly let you guys kill me because I haven't updated in a while, but after thinking about it, it would really, really, really hurt but then again it depends on how you do it lol! Warning; if you see anything dodgy or anything, it's because I don't know like streets in Chicago. Okay here goes another chap ENJOY!**

**Previously: "I can see she's got you wrapped around her little finger, you really must be into her. Come on let's get to work!"**

**Chapter 12:l spying.**

**Edward's pov.**

"Who are you?" I asked the strange beautiful model.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She smirked at me, I cocked my head and gave her a lopsided smirk thinking if I did meet her somewhere else but forgot...No I didn't know her. The women saw confusion across my face but never told.

"Tell me" I whined like a teenager.

"What do you want it to be" Was she flirting? I gave her a straight face and she got the picture that I was serious.

"Okay, Okay, It's Tanya. I work on new street, as a assistant." Hmm...not bad.

"I'm Edward nice to meet you"

" Pleasure. Anyway let's get to work hmm...Maybe new clothes? You look great of course but you know a little touch of my magic and you'll be perfect, she won't be able to take her hands off you!" I smiled a wide smile showing all my teeth.

"Really?"

"NO" My face fell.

Then she punched me playfully. "I'm only joking; you should have seen your face."

"Don't do that to me." It was quite embarrassing how happy I got. "Hey I got this ball to go to and I don't know what to wear, ugh I sound like a girl but Bella's going to be there."

"Don't worry, how about we meet tomorrow, I'll give you my number and call you telling the details. Okay?"

"Sure" We switched numbers and we went our separate ways going home. Today was just crazy I met a random person and in some hours we had switched numbers to seduce my assistant. But how did I know I could trust her? I shrugged the thought off and entered my house. I switched the lights on and went towards the T.V. I looked at my Rolex watch it read ten to eight. Then I remembered, eight was Bella's date whatever and I wanted to see this guy who she was talking to.

Maybe I could just see then come back. I got out and drove around for some minutes then it was nearing eight, I parked some blocks away from the restaurant I heard Bella's said she was going to. I entered the restaurant and sat down. Minutes later I saw her enter in a beautiful Blue flowing dress. Behind her heels was _Jacob Black!_ What was he doing here? I was peeping through the toilet entrance. I saw them sit down laughing. My heart tightened and my fist clenched. I watched them for a couple of minutes, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Y'know you shouldn't creep on people like that." A now familiar voice startled me.

"Jesus! W...Wh..What you doing here? Can't resist me huh, stalking me now huh?" I cocked my brows at the last bit.

"Charming!" She rolled her eyes at me. "Anyways who you creeping up on?"

"Um...You?" I squeaked, it sounded more like a question.

"You know Edward I can see right through you "

I gulped. "Wh..What you have x-ray vision, you can see through my shirt?" I gave a shaky laugh, who was this women? Then she wacked me on the head.

"Ugh do you always think so dirty? I mean I can tell your lying." Dang! What was I going to tell her oh I'm only stalking my assistant?

"Oh, yeah, I'm not lying. I swear I'm not"

"You quite desperate to convince me that you're not lying; which makes it more obvious that you're lying."

"Hey, you too smart and observant for your own good, and you're twisting my words women!" I huffed.

"Someone tells me you sneaking up on your crush! Don't deny"

"Whatever Tanya"

"Come with me, as you couldn't wait that long to talk about Mrs Beautiful, so tell me who she is"

"Help me get out without her not seeing me, and she's the one with that tanned guy, she wearing a long blue dress on the 3rd row."

"Hold on, let me get one of those pushing things where you put food on, and I will hide you." she dragged me and I ducked down hiding myself hoping I wouldn't be seen. Then Tanya the idiot pushed the wheels over my feet and I yelped in agony. Then I saw Bella look at me giving a glare. I knew that she knew that I was spying on her

"Edward what are you doing here?"

I gulped. "Um...I work here part time...you see urr..I know that..urrr..it might sound bizarre but I um do, see I know everyone here, that's Bob, there's Claire" I babbled and pointed at waiters.

"Edward that's Jenny, It even says it on her name tag!" Dang she knew I was lying, so her name wasn't Claire.

"Idiot!" Tanya muttered angry under her breath. I could see Bella giving quite a few glances to Tanya, hmm...Was she jealous?

What was I going to say? "Um...Goodbye" I instantly left leaving Bella speechless, Tanya right on my trail. We were outside when I started to talk.

"Did you see her with that filthy asshole, who does he think he is having _dinner_ with Bella?"

"Who? Bella? I was too busy checking out as you call 'filthy asshole' but in my words as firing hot!" HUH!!

"Is he really that hot?! He looks like a pervert to me!"

"Boys!" she rolled her eyes at me. "Anyways let's go we _really_ need to talk about how to act round Bella, she does look quite nice"

"Nice is that all?"

"Alright fine, pretty"

"That's an insult!"

"What more do you want?" I gave her a warning glance."Okay, chillax, beautiful then, happy?"

"Very, so where do we go now?"

"Don't know, you'll probably make a fool of yourself as you always do, for instance what just happened now!"

"It wasn't my fault you pushed the wheel over my foot it did hurt"

"It's not my fault you have big feet!"

"Do not!" I stuck my tongue at her.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have big feet!"

"Thank you!"

"I only said that because you don't have big feet, you have huge feet! Ha, ha!"

"Tanya! Watch it!" I said warningly.

"Or what, you're going to hit me! Oh I'm quacking with fear!" She mocked me.

"Shut up! Come let's go to the Cafe down there" I pointed at the cream colour cafe across the road. She grabbed my hand and put her hand through my hand so we were linking hands.

"What you doing?"

"I'm cold dimwit! Sometimes I think do you have common sense. You seem to act so stupid all the time"

"Hey, I'm only human, what do you expect Einstein?" Then she started laughing. I laughed with her enjoying the moment of not stressing over Bella. We entered the Cafe and both ordered mocha. Sitting down Tanya sat across me, straight away getting to work.

"So what time do you want to go to tomorrow to the mall? We have to get hmm... a tuxedo?"

"Maybe 12o'clock? Do I have to get a tux with a bow? I want a tie!"

"Fine" I sighed happily.

"Okay you need to be groomed also need new spanking shoes, maybe even a straighten to tame your hair, but I doubt it will work, but it does look quite nice when it's messy, looks like the out of bed look. She started leaning forward and pulling on my hair in different directions.

"Ow that hurts you know!" I slapped her hand, and she slid it back curtly.

"No I don't know you big baby! I just want to see something; do you want to win Cinderella or what?"

"I guess"

"Then stop it then" she started pulling my hair again and I let her, then we went onto other things about me.

"Okay, let's see, when is the ball again?"

"Wednesday" I answered simply.

"Hmmm...That gives me time to get clothes and prepare everything!"

"I wondering why you're doing all of this for me?"

"We seem like food friends now, and I don't know but feel the need to help you, we going to be good mates." Then she carried on "Anyways you act all so loving around her, that has to stop! She probably knows that your falling head over heels for her, you need to be calm and 1 most important thing – don't stutter in front over her because that will be equal to 'I'M A LOSER' plastered on your forehead in big bold letters."

"I don't stutter, I only stutter when I see beautiful people!"

"Does that mean I'm beautiful? Of course it does!"

"When did I stutter in front of you?" I asked looking bewildered.

"When we were in the restaurant!"

"That was because you scared me!

"Doesn't count either way! Now you should never look too interested in her, which just makes you look desperate. Don't look at her, only when she talks to you but after go back to whatever you were doing, girls love attention, and if their lacking it they get interested."

"Right so no contact whatsoever but she looks so beautiful, how can I not?"

"Edward, you're not listening."

Then I heard the door opening.

**Bella's pov**

Jacob had picked me up and we were heading for the restaurant. Alice and Rose had dolled me up, with matte, powders, mascara, the whole lot, I don't know why they bothered it wasn't like I liked him, he was a mate. I was wearing a blue dress with some black heels. The dress had v – neck chest with straps the dress ended on my knees. We entered the restaurant and sat down. Today was weird Edward just left at work today and went god knows where, I mean what was up?

When we sat down I heard someone scream, I looked around to find a pair of pained emerald eyes. EDWARD, I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM, HE WAS SPYING ON ME GRR....

"Edward what are you doing here?" Who was that strawberry blonde next to him; she was way out of his league. I felt a strange emotion, was it jealousy? But I've never felt like this.

"Um...I work here part time...you see urr..I know that..urrr..it might sound bizarre but I um do, see I know everyone here, that's Bob, there's Claire" He said, I could tell he was lying a didn't have an explanation for being here he's such an douche.

"Edward that's Jenny, It even says it on her name tag!"

"Um...Goodbye" What an Idiot! Couldn't face the truth, pretty boy!

When he left Jake leaned closer to me saying insults. "What a jerk!" I jerked back a bit not liking what he called him but didn't say anything.

I looked outside as the windows were in front of me and saw Edward with the _blonde_ putting her arm inside his. He doesn't want you, get the message you ass! My mind screamed at the blonde, I may be stereotyping but I didn't like her she seemed like one of those typical blondes.

"You seem quite is anything wrong?"

"Oh no nothing just thinking" I knew he was about to answer but thought about my abrupt reply and didn't question further. After we ate we talked a bit about anything and everything I found out that he was a engineer. Rose wanted to get into that course but didn't have time so she was going to join later

After a bit we had finished a quick dinner and I had to make a quick excuse to get out of here I told him that I needed coffee as that was the only thing they didn't have here. When we got up heading for the nearest cafe, I remembered how much of a fool I was, the cafe we were heading to be the one I saw Edward enter. Shit. There was no turning back now. I entered with Jake behind me and see two pairs of eyes turn my way. The blond looked at me for a split second and turned away. But Edward was still staring, he looked so damn hot. Edward closed his eyes for five seconds, scrunching up his nose and turning back to the blonde slowly. What the....

"Come let's get some coffee" Jake interrupted my thoughts.

**Edward's pov **

I turned to look at Bella as she entered the cafe she looked stunning. What was she doing here? I thought she was meant to be on her so called date. Then I felt a kick in my kneecaps. Ow that hurt. But I didn't scream because Bella would know something was up. I looked at Tanya questioningly, as she whispered to me "You were staring, what did I you about attention?" oh I wasn't supposed to stare at her apparently girls wanted attention but hey she was a girl she should know.

**Bella's pov **

I needed something to say or do, it seemed like he was ignoring me, did I do something wrong?

"You have beautiful eyes Jake" I could tell Edward was listening but he wasn't looking. Jake seemed to get happier. I didn't want him to think I liked him, I am going to be n big trouble later.

**Edward's pov**

"See" Tanya proved right. Bella had told Jakey guy he had beautiful eyes, but I didn't look up. She was trying to get attention, she wouldn't normally say that, it just wasn't her style, two could play a game.

"Tanya you look so hot in that dress!"

"Wha-" Then she understood, and started playing along. "You don't look bad yourself baby!" Yes I think we were winning!

I looked over a Bella when she couldn't see and saw her holding Jake's collar and saying "you're so sweet baby!" And the idiot's smile just got bigger and bigger, he actually believed Bella was into him, c'mon get real!

"Tanya I was going to ask me could you go on date with me?" i knew this might get Bella jealous but did she even like me?

"Why a date? Why no loads"

"Whatever you want baby, you know I would do anything for you, you're the only one for me my sweet cheeks." I cooed. Then I heard one of those plastic cups crack and the entire coffee spilled on Bella's hand. She screeched while I and Tanya tried to contain our laughter. Still staying she ordered another coffee and cursing at the man saying things like "Can't you afford a proper cup, i mean what do you call this?" She held up her hand in explanation.

"Tanya you looks so beautiful!" I could see Bella getting more angry for an odd reason then Bella pulled Jacob's face and kissed him, I didn't look like she was enjoying it but she was still kissing him. I felt disgusted. Just then I grabbed Tanya by the hair and kissed Tanya, she was fighting to go but I held on to her faking moans to let Bella hear. Just then Bella let go of the mutt and threw the cup on the wall stomping out. We won!! Woohhooo!

"You little piece of shit! You kissed me, I have never kissed and you wasted my 1st kiss!! It's like i could kiss a thousand men now, because the 1st one doesn't mean anything, you wasted it you big baboon!" She glared at me. "But we rocked it she got so made she even broke the cup!" she grinned up at me high fiving me.

**A/N...Message to mewlexi, do you still feel sorry for Edward now?? Bella's the one got jealous lol! Review guys!!! Luv u!!**


	13. Burberry and Bailing out

**A/N...Okay, okay I know that I'm an ass because I haven't updated in a while but could you blame me for being busy?!! But I am just so HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!! My friend brought me a big calendar of twilight with Edward's pictures and all I can do is swoon over him, that's probably where my time went, he is the definition of perfection (smoking hot)isn't that right girls. Sorry Jacob lovers, although he does have nice eight pack! Btw guys, lately I'm doing Edward's pov a lot for a reason, try and guess why?**

**Previously:** **"You little piece of shit! You kissed me, I have never kissed and you wasted my 1****st**** kiss!! It's like i could kiss a thousand men now, because the 1****st**** one doesn't mean anything, you wasted it you big baboon!" She glared at me. "But we rocked it she got so made she even broke the cup!" she grinned up at me high fiving me.**

Chapter 13: Burberry and Bailing out.

"Way to go Tan! Hey do you mind if I call you Tan?"

"No problem, hey I really need to get home it getting late" She yawned pointing at her watch.

"Yeah sure should I drive you home?"

"No my cars just outside." We got out and we unlocked our cars.

"Nice" She had an m3 car.

"Your one's not too bad yourself"

"What do you mean if not too bad? It's my baby girl and you just insult her in front of her daddy"

"You're a daddy now?" She raised her brows smirking.

"She also got a name"

"Really what is it?"

"Secret name is Bella but the other name is Kieran Knightly, she is perfection except for Bella."

"You're unbelievable" She looked at me in disbelief

"Whatever" We both got into our cars and speeded away.

I got in my house and changed getting ready for bed. When my head crashed the pillow I instantly fell asleep.

***

**(Morning)**

I rolled over and then was in contact with a hard surface. "offt" Ow getting up from the floor I looked at the time it 10.00. My phone buzzed on the desk, I looked at the caller id it was Tanya, why would she be calling now? Must be shopping for the ball.

"Hello"

"Hello Edward what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping" I lied not wanting to go out now, it was a Saturday, for lying in.

"Still? Get ready now don't eat breakfast you'll eat at the mall, just get dressed I'm coming in five minutes."

"Fine" I groaned and got to my wardrobe.

"Listen, you need a tux lets go to Harrods." We were in the mall heading for Harrods. We brought a grey suite with a grey tie and white crisp shirt. We entered an eating area and sat down.

"Okay in the ball I'm going to give you a ear piece where I will tell you everything that you need to say, you will say everything I say, if you don't I going to be tempted to chop your balls with my own bear hands. I can hear what they say but they can't hear me"

"So I will say everything you say?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Listen let's go find some shoes maybe."

We entered House of Fraser and did some shoe hunting when a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me, her name tag said Kate.

"Hey can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you"

"Are you sure, I'll give you anything you want!" What get the picture I'm not interested.

"No he doesn't need anything, excuse me but, me and my _boyfriend _have to go" Tanya interrupted looking at me and winked.

"I wasn't asking you"

"From what I know, if I complain you're not doing your job properly and harassing people's boyfriend you'll get sacked isn't that right honey?"

"Whatever" I could see Kate rolling her eyes.

"Don't hate me" Tanya teased.

"Tell me if you need anything" Kate looked directly at me. She stormed off huffing, glaring at Tanya.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

**Bella's pov**

Today was Saturday, we were supposed to just hang out and go shopping for the ball.

"Belly boo get your sweet little butt down here now!" Alice screamed from downstairs. I slept in Alice's house so did Rose.

"Coming" I ran down the stairs and jumped on the last stair. "What's for breakfast?"

"Um...Pancakes with biscuit waffles and orange juice."

"Yum!" I sat down on the table and then notice Rose. "Hey Rose, had a good night?"

"Yeah great, it was so soothing the way you chanted Edward's name at night dreamily."

"Shut up" I grabbed the magazine on the table and wacked Rose on the head.

"So you excited about what the short pixie had planned? We're going shopping for the ball" I said sarcastically, I didn't like shopping.

"Hey I'm right here you know, and I'm not that short 4.9 isn't so short but then again it kind of is, but no teasing. I'm so excited, we're going shopping!"

"Whatever you say pixie" I chuckled. No messing with her, she would get her karate moves out.

"So when are we going?"

"Umm...after we eat"

"Great"

After we ate we arrived at the mall and entered Burberry looking for dresses. Immediately Alice ran to the dresses.

"How much is this?" Alice said to the assistant breathless.

"Umm..I'm sorry but this is for grown women not for small ages sorry" omg hahhahahahhah, was I dreaming or did I really just hear what I thought I heard?

"What?"

"hhahaahhaahahahhaahh" Me and Rose were shaking with laughter.

"This is for very older women miss"

"How old do you think I am exactly?"

"Ummm...I don't know if I might offend you"

"TELL ME!" Alice screamed.

"Umm...15 miss?" The assistant looked frightened now.

"What? Fifteen? Bloody 15? I am a grown woman at the age of 20 and you think I'm fifteen? Let me get my hands on you arrr...."

"Alice stop it" I grabbed Alice on the arm and Rose got the other.

"Let me at her, I swear Bella as soon as I'm out of your grasp and done with her, I'm going to be hunting for you now let me down!"

"Alice would you shut up people are watching!" Rose hissed at Alice. The assistant was still standing just looking.

"No you shush! I'm ready, let me at her, I'm going to rip her limb by limb and feed her to the dogs let's see how she likes that!" I saw Alice rolling the arms of her cardigan apparently she was getting _ready._

"I'm sorry but I'm going to call the police." The assistant ran off before we could persuade her not to. We she left Rose fell on the floor but I still held the pixie.

"haha did yo..you s.. her fay...face...ahahhahaha .fu...funny hahahahah....15 hahahahhaha" Rose was laughing so hard it was hard to tell whether she was about to cry or not. Then she just stopped laughing and lay on the floor still. Shit was she dead. Alice didn't notice Rose and was screaming at the people around.

"What you looking at huh? Take a picture it lasts longer losers." Alice ranted at random people who stared.

"Alice shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Rose is unconscious I think, I don't know, but we got to help" Alice looked the other way and I could see shock in her eyes.

"Uh erm excuse me miss but you are under arrest." A police officer came out of nowhere taking Alice's hand.

"What I didn't do anything? I mean....Uh It was all her fault" Alice pointed at me.

"WHAT" Alice gave the puppy dog eyes nuh uh not going to work.

They grabbed Alice and took her in a police officer's grasp. "Let me down now! I didn't do anything I swear. You can't do this, when I get out I'll bomb your house don't worry I'll find it, you watch. Let go!" Alice kept shoving and squirming around trying to break free.

"Listen little pixie the harder you push the harder I'll hold on kid so just stop it." That did it.

"KID? PIXIE? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU ARE SO DEAD? I'M GOING TO SACK YOU; DID YOU KNOW MY FATHERS THE PRESIDENT? NOW LET GO BEFORE YOU'LL REGRET THE CONSEQUENCES, 1....2....3....4....5 THAT'S IT I'M CALLING MY FATHER.

"Really Alice? I didn't know that he was the president, I thought it was Carlisle the doctor."

"Bella was it necessary to open your BIG MOUTH?"

"Nice try kid but I believe our president doesn't have any kids." **(A/N...Made it up!")**

"I'LL SHOW YOU KID WHEN I GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Alice face was bright red.

The police headed outside and we heading for the car to take her to the police station but then what were to happen to Rose? "Guys wait one second I need to do something" I ran inside Burberry and saw the assistant. I apologised for Alice and then told her would she call the ambulance and take Rose, she agreed and I left to see what would happen to Alice. All I would say was that I believe that I saw hell today.

"Listen I have done nothing wrong so I suggest that you let me go officer before I will do something that I won't be responsible for my actions." The Alice looked at the officer name Nick and did this thing with her eyelashes.

"Nice try but I don't date kids sorry I'm sure some poor old soul would go out with you"

"What so you think no one will go out with me?" Aw Alice, screaming near my ear might burst my ear drums, they were delicate. Getting in the car Alice was still fighting to get out so she ended up banging her head on the car, she looked murderously angry. "If there is a mark in my head, you the first one I'm looking for" She screamed at Nick. Dramatic much.

"Alice get a life, just shut up" Then she got inside the car and I poked my head in to enter.

"Hold on" Nick told me, I got out and he got in the back seat fiddling with something. I saw Alice roll her eyes.

"Oh so you think I'm might kill my own best friend do you?" hhahha they put handcuffs on.

"Are you? You did blame all this on her, lord know what you're planning to do." Nick got out and then I got in. I was hit with a vanilla and magnolia perfume, it was quite soothing but I was still worrying about Rose, how could she just pass out? Or maybe she fell asleep, I don't know, I would head to the hospital as soon I know what's happening to Alice. Just a great way to spend my Saturday! Not. I had better things to do then go to the police station and hospital.

"Hey Alice" I looked at her smiling making her even more vex. Nothing was going to happen she only screamed at a shop assistant, it wasn't like she was some murderer.

"Oh you don't start; I'll get my hands on you."

"Um how you going to do that missy? You're the one with the handcuffs not me?" Ha I caught her out, and then she narrowed her eyes at me

"See it was good I put the handcuffs she would have killed you by now" Nick pointed out smugly.

"Oh would shut it before I come there and .....Well let's just say it would be wise to just shut up!"

"But what if I wasn't wise? I guess you didn't hear, I'll remind you again, you're wearing cuffs not us, you may want to check before you speak." Nick chuckled. I just couldn't contain and I exploded in another round of laughter.

"That's it I'm calling dad"

"Have you got any cuts or anything?" Nick asked Alice. She looked at his like he was crazy, she looked she was even more angry at his silliness and wanted to murder him.

"Why would I have any cuts?" She asked in gritted teeth.

"Well first you're calling your father and his a doctor as I heard so why would you need him if you didn't need him for any medical problems? Or are you asthmatic or something?" Nick asked dumbly.

"YOU IDIOT! No I don't have any cuts; I told you he's the president."

"Whatever you say, whatever helps you sleep at night, but I doubt you'll have a good night sleep in a cell" Nick sneered teasingly. I was just laughing silently, but was she seriously going to stay the night?

"What...no.. NO! You got it wrong...I can't stay the night. NO! I can't. I just can't, Bella would you do it instead?" Alice pleaded. What kind of question was that? Even if I wanted to stay instead I wouldn't be allowed, she the one who screamed.

"What"

"Uh hum...You're forgetting that you did the shouting not here Alice? Was it Alice..I'm sure it was." Hahahah, this probably was one of the most hilarious nights I've had.

"Whatever." Alice huffed. We arrived at the police station and we got out and they set Alice on a chair and put on of the cuffs on a pole, the other on her hand so she would go anywhere.

"Why do you have to take me to the police station just for screaming? It's not like I've beaten someone."

"Ask the chief of police."

"Who's the chief of police?"

"Charlie. Charlie Swan." Nick answered simply. Holy shit the only way to get her out was calling Charlie or bailing her out and I didn't have the money.

"You mean the one that came from forks? The one that's my father? Well at least he thinks." I just stood there thinking, if I called Charlie it would be a disaster, he still thinks that Alice, Edward and Emmett and them were his children.

"How many father do you have, your mother must have been pretty if you had that many father, one a doctor, the other a president and then one a police, wooh it would be hard to keep up. Any other fathers you want to add?"

"So you do believe me my father the president? Yes he never had any children because I'm his step-daughter."

"Listen kid zip it, I'm not meant to be making friendship with criminals."

"Criminals? I thought you believed my father was president." Nick ignored her babbling and grabbed her by the arm shoving her into a cell locking it.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS."

"I'm afraid I can"

"Bella help!"

"Umm...What do I do?"

"I don't know call someone to bail me out"

"WHO?"

"Umm...Call Jasper" I sat down and scrolled down my contacts looking for 'J' I rang and waited "Bring! Bring!" "Ugh he doesn't pick up!" I left a message telling him to come to the police station.

"Call someone else"

"Hold on" Then I called Emmett. He didn't pick up then his answer machine came. "Sorry I'm not available right now unless it's Megan Fox then I'll pick up so please leave a message, thank you!!"

"haahahahah"

"What's so funny?" Alice sat down in the cell looking glum

"Emmett's answer machine" Then I left a message saying "Emmett get you big manly ass down to the police station a.s.a.p..."

"Oh! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Nick just ignored her and carried on reading a newspaper article. "Help you got it all wrong! HELP! AAHHAAHAHAHAH PLEASE! JUST CALL SOMEONE GOD DAMMIT!" I huffed ad went back to my phone dialling Jacob. UUUUGGGGHHHHH! Still no one. Why was no one picking up! I was cold and I was sitting here doing nothing waiting for someone to pick up. I left another message saying..."JACOB! As soon as you get this message come to the police station!"

Then I had no other choice but to call Mike. He didn't pick up, that was unusual, normally on half a ring he would pick up when I rang. I mean how could all of them be busy. Grr...... So I left another message. "Hey Mike as soon as you get this come to the police station thanks."

"Alice no-one's picking up" I whined. Then she got up and grabbed hold of the steel bars shaking them and screaming.

"HEY POLICE GUY LET ME OUT, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG I PROMISE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH UH ANGELINA JOLIE ON TOP"

"Really?" Woah did he actually get happy?

"No"

"Then why would I?"

"BECAUSE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME, LOOK AS YOU SAID I'M ONLY A KID, PLEASE!" She pleaded so sweetly, i was shocked at what she could do, it was like she could hypnotize them. Nick was just starting at her then shook his head and then said "Nice try but no"

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHH! Bella call someone"

"Who? They don't pick up"

"Have you called Jasper? Emmett? Jacob? Mike? Charlie? Edward?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and no, no."

"WHAT! You never called Charlie or Edward, Edward is like a billionaire and Charlie well he's the chief of police."

"But I don't want Charlie to know, and I haven't seen him in long and I was planning to visit him in my own time to sort everything out. And I don't want to call Edward because well he's my boss!"

"BELLA CALL NOW!"

"Calm down pixie"

"Pixie? Just call" I dialled dad's number and he didn't pick up so I left a message telling him to come to the police station. Then I called Edward hoping he wouldn't pick up, I just didn't want to talk to _him _right now. "Hello" shit!

"Um Edward this is Bella um I need your help"

"hmmm...I'd never thought hear the day that you need my help. What you need?"

"Umm...Bail out of jail, I called a dozen people but strangely they don't pick up.

"What! What did you do?"

"It wasn't me it's Alice."

"hhahaahhaahhaha the little one?"

"Hahahah yeah the little one"

"Hey I'm right here" Alice complained.

"So do I come to the police station?"

"Yep" He hung up and promised to come now. Five minutes later a large group of maybe boys came chuckling loudly. They came so I could see them and it was all the people I called that hadn't picked up.

"W..wh... happened ..too ....the pixie? Hahahahha" Jacob asked unable to control his laughter.

"How did that happen? Hhahahahahahahahahh. Ca..ccc..c.'t br..bree...breath ahahahhh" Emmett was rolling on the floor also booming with laughter.

"Oh...All my kids" Shit I knew I shouldn't have called Charlie, he still thought we were his kids.

"What are you guys just going to stand there? Get me out" Alice interrupted at the laughter looking angry.

"Uh...Sorry guys but you're not allowed to bail her out until 9.00 and its 7 now so you'll have to wait folks."

"WHAT, OH I'M GOING TO CRACK THAT BOLDY HEAD OF YOURS AS SOON AS I GET OUT!"

"ahhahahahahaah" Everybody started laughing again at Alice's behaviour.

"So I guess we sit tight then, c'mon let's go home and come back in two hours." Jacob suggested.

"Now you will not being going anywhere all of you I'm mean all of you are staying here and give me company but Charlie is free to leave" Alice threatened.

"Oh hey dad" Jacob made fun of Charlie.

"Jacob he is not your dad neither is he any of theirs." I pointed at the rest of the gang.

"But you guys all said, I was your father" Charlie looked confused searching for answers.

"No you presumed"

"Bella I have to go but come visit me and explain okay" I agreed and he gave me the address to visit him.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked I didn't realise him until now.

"How did you guys all come at the same time?"

"We just sort of seen each other and joined and we were near the police station" Mike now said. Alice got up and started grabbing the bars screaming. "Let me out, I told you it was Bella's fault!"

"She's lying" I defended myself.

"Bella I'm going to hunt you down"

"How when you inside there?"

"I could always blackmail you" She said sweetly making her evil, would she tell about my obsession over Edward?

"You wouldn't."

"Try me"

"Hang on shall I let you secret out too?" Then she looked scared ahah she should have thought of that before, I could tell Jasper she liked him.

"Okay we're even"

"Woah what was that about?"

"Girls" Mike said in explanation.

"So what happened for the pixie to end up here?"

"Well basically she asked for the dress and the assistant said it was for older women, she got angry...."

"Bella don't go further" Alice nearly pleaded. I ignored her and carried on.

"Yeah so she screamed and asked her what age she was, she said 15 and Alice screamed saying she was 20 so then the assistant called the police." Everyone was quite then exploded near to tears.

"You got to be kidding, the assistant actually said that?" Everyone stopped laughing looking at Alice but Edward took no notice and carried on.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING AT ME!" Alice shrieked.

"Me, why would I be laughing at you? But how did you know my full name no one knows it Anthony." Please don't tell him, please don't tell him.

"umbellasleeptalkedit"

"Huh"

"Um......Sleep talked it" Then they all turned to me. I turned bright pink.

"How do you know?"

"Ohh...Swan girl is in trouble" Emmett mocked me.

"Err..I looked at your information sheet." He was going to kill me, i just knew it but surprisingly he turned the other way not saying anything. Everyone didn't say anything looking around they just sat there in silence looking amused.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving" Emmett whined like a five year old.

"Yeah" They all agreed and went, I told them to get me a sandwich and Alice screamed out she wanted something but finding out she wasn't allowed to eat they were in another fit of laughter. **(A/N...Made it up your not allowed to eat) **Several minutes later they brought food and we were stuffing our faces while Alice was looking at us mouth drooling. I felt sorry for her but we weren't allowed. She even tried to grab it. Edward teased her the most sitting exactly in front of her making her jealous. At nine Edward bailed her out and we all were headed home when Emmett asked me something.

"Hey where's Rose" Obviously Emmett would ask that, they were sort of like dating.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot, when we were at the shop she just sort of fainted and then the assistant took her to hospital."

"What, we have to go there now." Emmett looked worried. We rushed there and she was lying down waiting for us, she just was unconscious for a little while. We told her what happened and she them same laughed uncontrollably. Alice just huffing not likens us laughing at her. She still threatened to get us back. After that we headed home exhausted from what happened having a good night's sleep.

**A/N....Review!! I know this is long but I couldn't stop writing once I started. R&R**


	14. Departing and parties

**A/N...Hey guys Yep I've typed another chapter, I hope you like it but I promise the ball will come later, I hope you enjoy. I don't mind negative or positive feedback but at least I get some on how to improve on my further chapters. R&R ENJOY!**

"**Hey where's Rose" Obviously Emmett would ask that, they were sort of like dating.**

"**Oh shit, I totally forgot, when we were at the shop she just sort of fainted and then the assistant took her to hospital."**

"**What, we have to go there now." Emmett looked worried. We rushed there and she was lying down waiting for us, she just was unconscious for a little while. We told her what happened and she them same laughed uncontrollably. Alice just huffing not likens us laughing at her. She still threatened to get us back. After that we headed home exhausted from what happened having a good night's sleep.**

**Chapter 14: Departing and parties **

**Bella's pov**

I woke up bright and Early in the morning. I had a sudden urge to eat eggs, I don't know why but eggs for some odd reason was constantly on my mind. Dragging myself out of my cosy bed my feet dragged on the smooth brown carpet heading for the shower. I went into a cold shower waking me up and ready for the rest of the day. Getting out I skipped downstairs opening the drawers to look for the ingredients for my breakfast.

I walked to the doorway and on the floor was letters; Bills, junk mail, hmm...what's this. SHIT! I just forgot my mother Renee told me that I was to visit her; she told me that she was going to send me a letter for the tickets for the plane, and here the letter was, I didn't have time to pack! I ripped open the letter and it said that it would be near the night when the plane departed. Quickly in the kitchen I scoffed down my food and went to get my blackberry phone to call Alice and Rose. The willing obliged to come to my apartment and help me pack.

I quickly called Edward and told him that I was going to be away for a couple of days until Wednesday when the ball would be happening.

Alice and Rose rang the bell and I answered letting them in. A few hours later we packed and they put all the things I needed, they insisted that I needed makeup and all that so I let them but it was a fat chance that I really was going to wear it.

"So what do we do now?" Rose asked.

"Um I dunno, there's nothing to do, the party starts later in the night."

"What party?" Party? I didn't hear or any even though I hated them with a passion they were just too loud and crazy!

"Edward's throwing a party down his" Alice explained.

"Whoopee I'm glad that I'm leaving"

"Let's play would you rather"

"Sure" I had no other choice but to agree.

"Okay I start first, Bella, who would you rather Johnny Depp or the handsome Edward Cullen NOT!" She made a signal that she was vomiting at Edward's name. It was a very hard one; Rose knew how much I like Johnny.

"I can't" I complained like a whiny teenager.

"Come on Bella choose already!" Alice narrowed her eyes. Giving me the 'don't you start' look.

"Edward?" It sounded more like a question then an answer.

"EW" The two belched!

"Ugh I really thought you like Johnny but ew seriously Edward that's just ew. EW, EW, EWWWW!" Rose looked disgusted.

"Shut up leave me alone." I covered myself behind Alice and threw a pillow at Rose.

"Okay Rose, would you rather Emmett or Brad Pitt?"

"No way! NO FREAKIN' WAY! HELL NO!! I HATE YOU ALICE."

"Roseyboo you do know that if you forfeit you will have no other choice but to take the dare."

"Fine" I wonder what Alice had planned for the dare.

"Okay in the party in front of everyone you have to declare to everyone and tell Emmett that Brad Pitt is hotter than Emmett and you can't talk to him or have any physical contact with him for a day so it looks like you mean what you said." Oh yeah! Alice was good! Shame I was to miss it.

"No you can't do that! Please, I trusted you as well! I'll do a question" Rose blubbered frantically.

"Not a chance kiddo! Rose it's your turn" The Rose smirked evilly finding justice.

"Vengeance will be mine, so dear Alice have you ever fantasised about the exposed Jasper hale?" Bingo she got her, Alice turned bright red. Ohh how was she going to answer that one?

"Rose I like the way you think" I praised Rose giggling.

"Why thank you Belly boo! Ha, ha"

"Ugh I hate you guys" Alice growled.

"Just answer the question."

"Um...uh..."

"ALICE"

"" Me and Rose heard exactly what she said even thought she said it quickly but we wanted her to say it out loud.

"Did you hear that Bella? I don't know what she said"

"Yeah, I couldn't hear"

"Ughhh I said of course I have Imeanhowcouldyounot"

"Alice we didn't hear the last part"

"I said I mean how could you not?" Alice rolled her eyes looking angry.

"Rose we have to go to decorate the house"

"Oh yeah, Bella just get a few more essentials and we'll be back in like half an hour maybe?" She looked at the watch it said 2. The left and I watched TV whiled I put in an extra few things.

They came back a bit later we messed around for a bit more and played some random games until it got near 6 where i had to drive to the airport. I said goodbyes and they left or the party and I left in a taxi.

**Edward's pov**

Bring! My alarm clock rang, today was Sunday right? Yesterday went in a blur all I could remember was going out with Tanya and getting a suite, I got up and then fell back down, that was not a good idea – head rush.

I got up brushed my teeth jumped in a shower. Minutes after I put in fresh clean clothes and ran down the stairs, I put the T.V on and then made some pop tarts with coffee. Hmmm....What was I going to do today? I called Emmett...

(**Bold = Edward**, _Italics = Emmett)_

"**Hello"**

"_Hey my man Edward what you doing?"_

"_**Nothing I was going to ask you the same, so you want to do something this weekend?"**_

"_Hell yeah let's throw a party in your place as it's huge, it will be so cool you lazy ass!"_

"**Shut up big dude, yeah I probably will do a party I'm going to have to call Bella's pixie to help me, the party will start around the night?"**

"Sure, bye"

"**Yeah bye"**

I hung up and then started ringing Alice when I had an incoming call. (**Edward=Bold, **_Bella=Italics)_

"_Hello"_

"**Hey Bella"**

"_I have to tell you something"_

"**Sure"**

"_Um Edward I'm leaving" _What leaving? Where? No way!

"**WHERE?!" **I asked astounded.

"_Phoenix"_

"**B..Buh...but you got nowhere to stay and why?"**

"_Yes I do have somewhere to go and I want to go because Renee and Phil are there, I love them so much, I miss the all I'm going to do is hug them and kiss them!" _It was them two boys again wasn't it? I mean who was this Renee dude? Her father Charlie was talking about him too, was he some kind of hero to them or was Charlie gay and they both fancied him? My fist clenched up as my jaw tightened.

"**How long are you going for?" **

"_For a couple of days I guess, I going to come back on Tuesday night for the ball." _

"Oh..Okay" I hung up the phone without saying goodbye and threw it on the couch . Might as well call Alice to get the party started to get my mind off things... Minutes later I had called Alice to come set the party, she eagerly agreed and told me she would come at two because she had Bella to sort out as she was 'leaving'! But she told me that she would invite people and I should invite whoever I wanted.

I invited Emmett and Jasper they were looking forward to seeing Alice and Rose. At least they had it good. Alice rang the door bell at exactly 2o'clock with Rose on the ball of her heels. They had hand full of decoration and packaged foods they stuffed them in our hands and went back outside...There was more? These girls could shop! After we got everything ready, we were all set to invite everyone. We had swimming pool with food then there was a movie area and you could play on the Xbox, I got to say it looked pretty cool. There was even a dance area with one of those crystal dance balls.

"Amazing!"

"Great!"

"Fantastic!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!" Me, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were just standing looking around the house.

"Okay guys I invited a few people and I don't care if you like them or not, there still coming. So I invited Mike, Jacob-"

"WHAT YOU INVITED THAT DOG?" Rose screeched..

"Yeah I agree why him" I butted in, I didn't like him the moment he found an interest in Bella.

"Shut up, I told you I'm not going to uninvited anyone"

"Y'know there's always an exception for every rule" I pointed out thinking she was going to give in but she wasn't.

"Nope, not my rules so what was I saying yeah Chloe is invited so is Cheryl also Rachel oh yeah and Sam , and other guys, it's going to be great!"

Alice and Rose left after they had quickly decorated my house, they said that they would come in the late afternoon when the party stared because they had to help Bella get ready and say their fair wells.

The party was in full swing a couple of hour later and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alice and Rose had come at 6.30 at the party and had invited everyone.

**Alice's pov**

The party was awesome. There was music blaring from the speakers and everyone was dancing, eating, or in the pool. I was sitting watching everyone while sipping on some punch. Japer came up to me and then started talking I really fancied him but I didn't think he liked me back.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So how's Edward?" Huh how should I know?

"How should I know? He's your friend."

"But you're going out with him." WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.

"WHAT YOU THINK I'M GOING OUT WITH HIM? HIM? OUT OF ALL POEPLE? ALL THESE DAYS I WAS TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU AND CATCH YOU'RE EYE BUT YOU THINK I LIKE HIM? GOD YOU'RE UNBELIVEBLE!" I was fuming I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and spun me facing him, he leaned down and gave me a gentle and tender kiss slowly growing fierce, with passion and needy. We broke apart catching our breath when we linked eyes and broke into a smile.

"That was the best damn kiss I ever had!" He rushed the words breathlessly.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Alice you are so beautiful and clever and I love you, would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" OMG!

"YES! YES YES YES!! HELL YES!" I jumped on him and he caught me giving me another kiss when there was a loud round of cheers whistles and clapping. Omg there were audience watching us. I closed my eyes enduring the moment. **(A/N...Sorry to ruin the story but had to say loved that bit, it seems so cute! Back to the story!)**

**Edward's pov**

Where was Tanya? I invited her and he never turned up what am I going to do? I went out to the swimming pool to see what was going on. I saw mike the one that I despised in the water breathing in to my plastic duck. Hey one needs company. He was screaming things like "The fish is dyeing! Help it's dyeing." He got the duck and himself out of the water and began walking to me explaining what happened.

"He...huh...i mean y...Your fish just died." Ha, ha he seriously needed help.

"Mike fish's can't drown, if they live in water how on earth could they drown? God help you, AND it's a rubber duck, not a fish so if you don't mind I'd rather you put the duck back and escort yourself out of here!" I said with gritted teeth trying not to laugh not to give him the satisfaction that I was laughing at him.

"Oh." He looked back at me then to the duck for several minutes before walking out.

I went back inside to the living room where I went next to Alice when I was just about to ask a question I heard her talking to Rose.

"Rose you have to do it now in front of everyone."

"Do what?" I interrupted now looking intrigued.

"You'll see" The short pixie smirked looking up, whoa she must be short, I mean she was looking _up_ at me. She called Emmett towards her and he came strolling going by Rose's side and holding hands. I saw Rose close her eyes shut tight then opening them looking annoyed.

"Rose you can do the honours." She got on one of the tables so she was higher than everyone, she had got everyone's attention and they all stood quite waiting for the near future. Emmett looked at her smiling thinking she was going to dedicate something to him. What was she doing?

"Uh....Emmy bear I think Brad Pitt is hotter than you and I'm breaking up with you, I don't know what I saw in you to go out with you" WHAT? No way was she getting away with that. She didn't look angry but sad? Then Em got down on his knees grovelling.

"No baby don't do this to me, if you want me to wear heels and tap dance with a dress that's a low as you asked before I'll do it just please don't leave me. I'll even do single ladies by Beyonce the song with it too." Ha imagine Em with heels, now that would just be hilarious. Everyone just cracked up and was nearly rolling on the floor gasping for oxygen.

"Alice I'm going to tell him" Rose huffed. What were they on about? Girls were so confusing.

"NO!" Rose didn't listen and carried on.

"Emmett I do really love you, it was a dare and I wasn't supposed to talk to you or a day to mean what I said, Alice gave me the dare." Well that would explain everything. Emmett got up from the floor and gave a kiss to Rose, EW. When they broke apart he turned to Alice.

"Oh, you are so dead little pixie."

"You have to get through me first" Jasper butted in, were they a _thing _now?

"What! You're with the short one?"

"Oh yeah she's my baby and she's not short isn't that right sweet cheeks?"

"You made a name for her?"

"Course, she made one for me."

"Yeah it's munchkins" then they were sucking face. EW!

I got out of there and headed for the dining room to get something to drink. I grabbed a bottle of punch and gulped it down. It tasted funny like there was something else in it.

"Hey" I turned around and was met eyes with Tanya, about time.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Oh I had things to do, this party seemed crazy" I nodded my head still drinking. "You know there's vodka mixed in there I saw a dumb blonde put it in, I think he's name was Michael short for Mike. I looked at my drink and then her, until I spit out my drink that was in my mouth and put the cup on the table.

"No wonder it tasted funny."

After a bit I drank and drank I didn't care even thought I had work tomorrow, m vision started to get blurry, I was totally wasted. It was nearing 10 and people were starting to leave.

"Edward I have to go" Tanya called from the hallway. I looked at her and she was putting on her coat.

"Cya later alligator" I said our goodbye, we made it the first day we met, I saw Tan smile.

"In a while crocodile" She left and I slumped on a couch then I passed out, then next time I woke up was in the morning when everything was a mess and it was time for work.

**Two days later (Wednesday now)**

**Bella's pov.**

It was Wednesday, the ball day; I had just got back from Washington DC, Phoenix, Arizona. I had a fantastic time with my Mom and step dad.

**A/N...Sorry if it's short or you guys also I took long to update. Tomorrows the ball, keep reviewing guys!...**


	15. Ear pieces

**A/N...Another chapter, many thanks to my reviewers, I count on you so much on what you think that's unbelievable. R&R enjoy folks. Btw you're probably thinking that my chapter had got to do with bits of ears but no and thank god for that lol, it would be a disaster if it was. The title is some whole different meaning!**

**Chapter 15: Ear pieces **

**Previously: Bella's pov.**

**It was Wednesday, the ball day; I had just got back from Washington DC, Phoenix, Arizona. I had a fantastic time with my Mom and step dad.**

***Edward's pov***

I heard the birds tweeting in the cloudless blue sky. Man I didn't want to wake up now, but I had to, it was the ball. And I would be going with _Lauren. _I spat her name in my mind like a disease.

I called Tanya round after I was dressed and I waited up until she entered. She barged into my house and went straight past me inspecting my house.

"Edward, let's go upstairs then you can get changed. And then we will sort out everything hurry up now go in the bathroom and wear this." She got out the suite that we brought and instructed me to go in the bathroom; I took it and got changed.

"I'm done" I got out and she approved.

"Okay now I saw Bella when I was coming mind you she did look alright-"

"Wait you saw Bella?"

"Well atuall-"

"But you mean you did she her though?"

"Well technicall-" What was she on about? She saw Bella what were these long explanations?

"How did she look?"

"Uh...she was well wearing a navy dress with frills at the top and it was a bit puffy and it ended on her mid calves, I'm not really sure but she looked fairly like that." I think my eyes brightened up at hearing about her.

"So do I go up to her? And like talk to her?"

"No Edward you just stare at her"

"But why would I do that, either way I'm happy to do tha-"

"Edward it was sarcasm, okay"

"Oh right" It made me look so stupid.

"Anyways talk to her in a few words, don't cling, and try to act relaxed and that she's just you assistant not your huge love."

"You know it's hard"

"Edward you're not listening. I'm going to give you an ear piece where you will repeat exactly what I say, oui?

"Oui. Can I talk French to her?"

"What you're going to say? About yourself in French?" She rolled her eyes.

"No I'll say Je pense votre beau." I said in a thick French accent

"What in hell does that mean?"

"It means if you must know 'I think you're beautiful."

"Oh..How about Edward Cullen est un idiot?"

"You're trying to call me an idiot now?"

"Congratulations, you gu

essed right kiddo, you win a 1,000." Then she sneered at me jokingly.

"Je crois que je vais à pareil vous" Ha, ha. **(A/N...For those who don't understand what I'm saying it's " I think I'm going to like your accent.)**

"Merci Mme" **(Thank you Ms)**

"Okay enough with the French; you know quite a lot though."

"I only know some not that much. Okay back to work no distractions Edward, we've got no time. Okay I'm going to give you an ear piece. What did I tell you about it before?"

"That you can hear them but they can't hear you?" I was unsure so I said it as a question.

"Right you are Edward! So let me put this on" She leaned forward and got one of those small white ear pieces the one you'll see polices have.

"There, now listen I'm going to say everything you need to say so you won't need to stutter in front of oh so dear Bella"

"Dites un autre mot d'elle et je vous tuerai" **(He said ' say another word of her and I shall kill you.)**

"La défensive, peut-être trop defensive" Tanya teased. **(Defensive, maybe overly defensive)**

"Tanya when am I actually going to go?"

"Umm...I think you have to go sort of like now because you have to been there for the introduction. Also everyone is masked so just remember that Bella is the one who is in navy. And don't act to clingy that you're forgetting your partner and going with her."

"But I want to that" I gave a sad look and she just ignored me.

"Okay you need to go and go to Lauren to pick her up then you need to go to the introduction of the ball" I got out of the house and left her going into my Mustang, Tanya said she was going to chill out with some friends and she will just talk to me telling what to say. I parked in Lauren's driveway, she had a fairly big house but no way as big as mine. I honked the horn and she came out looking ugly as ever.

She wore a short slutty pink dress that just ended after her butt and then she had some cheap lipstick stuck on her front tooth, how could you not notice that? She did a walk that was supposed to look hot but looked like she was deformed and like she was trying to march.

She opened my door and got in, shit she had this disgusting perfume that would probably dent the smell in my car, ew she smelled nasty, what did she put on? "Hey Edward" She purred like a man. I smiled at her slightly then turning my head, my smile faded, I felt like puking. And right now I wouldn't mind doing it in my car normally I wouldn't even let Bella do that, and that's saying something.

"Lauren you might want to look at the mirror" She looked at me disconcerted but looked anyway. Looking at the view mirror she tried to brush her hair with her fingers which made it even messier. She smiled at herself at the mirror and you could see the lipstick but she turned back to me.

"I look so like lovely like don't I? I can already like see the like hunger in your eyes, you won't like be able to take your hands like off me" Could anyone say a sentence with so many 'likes'? Yeah more like the dogs won't be able to take her hands off her. I didn't answer just keeping my head on the road.

We arrived when everyone was there, we got into the ball room where everyone was, people was dresses in vibrant colours greeting one another. The ball room was a huge room decorated with soft colours like cream, the theme was silk whites and creams with reds. It looked good even though I just came to see Bella. The floor was tiled with smooth brown shades, around the walls were painting of people and children, some very famous. Obviously Seth would make the most out of everything.

Then I heard a voice from the ear – piece. "Edward, introduce yourself and remember only a few words to Bella"

"Okay, may I say a couple of sentences?" A man went past me looking like I was mad that I was talking to myself. "Just practising my words" I lied to him smoothly. He looked at me understandingly and walked off. Seth came into the ball room and went at the front of the stage, this was the introduction, I and Lauren stood in a corner and the speeches began.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming, it's been a great pleasure, you may begin to dance, let the ball begin" Then he went off the stage and the chatter rose once again. Lauren got up with me, I told her I would be back in a moment and she just nodded a bit drowsy from the wine then she walked the other side to a man I think. I went in search for Bella when I saw her; she was facing her back to me and had the exact blue dress Tanya described. I walked up her and whispered in her ear. "vous semblez beaux" I stood next to her just looking at her.

She turned around and took her mask of to show me a pair of rotten teeth. "AHHHH" Bam I fell on top a chair throwing some food on the floor. She looked disgusting, she wasn't Bella, she looked at some monster. The she spoke.

"Voulez-vous voir comment vraiment beau je suis?" **(Do you want to see how really beautiful I am?) **My eyes widened and I quickly got up looking disgusted, I walked away fast paces not looking back. "Tanya you are so dead, I mean it."

"What happened?"

"You call that Bella she looked disgusting! How could you mistake Bella for _her?"_

"Edward don't raise your voice, you're going to attract attention, now go up to a women an dance and I'm going to tell you exactly what you're supposed to say, don't miss a letter or I will kill you"

"Fine"

**(I'm going to write what Tanya say's in bold so it doesn't complicate things sorry if this chapter is too confusing, keep up with me guys.)**

"**Edward you just have to copy what I say from now on...Would you like to dance Ms?"**

"Would you like to dance Ms?"

"Sure, I'd love to" The women eagerly took my hand.

"**Shit"** What?

"Shit" I copied exactly what Tanya said. It better be worth it what she was making me do but why would I say shit?

"Excuse me" She looked at me disgusted just looking at me, we stopped dancing and just glaring.

"**Mother fu- I'm going to kill you"**

"Mother fucker I'm going to kill you" I bit my lip hard, more and more people were starting to look my way. The women just looked at me flabbergasted. I heard some loud noises coming from Tanya.

"**Edward you better not be repeating after me"**

"Edward you better not be repeating after me" The women had run away and I was left surrounded.

"**EDWARD!!!" **

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed so loud – now everyone was looking.

"**Edward do not copy after me – Why the hell did you say that?? I can see it's quite, so I guess everyone is looking at you."I guess I didn't need to copy her now.**

"You told me persificly to copy every word you said or you will kill me!"

"**Which dumbass will copy everything they say, its called common sense"**

"Which dumbass will copy everything they say, its common sense" I forgot that I didn't need to copy her and I screamed in a nearby ladies ear.

"Edward I swear, you are so dead!"

"Me? I'm not the one who sends me to a lady with a navy dress and says that's Bella, I talked to her in French, and guess what she can speak it too! But hey that's not all she had rotten teeth for God sakes."

"**Edward you do not copy after me!" **I was starting to get peeved of now and so I copied her making her more aggravated.

"Edward do not copy after me" I said in a girly voice trying to tease the tone of her face. Everyone was just looking at me thinking I was mad as they could not hear Tanya.

"**EDWARD!" **Then I started jumping up and down on the stop screaming random words and tugging on my hair. "Shut up!" I chanted.

"**Edward I'm trying to say this calmly, act normal and they will kick you out and you will blow your chance with Bella get it now pull your act together." **

"Okay" I straightened up and walked past the clouds of the people. "Good morning Sir" I did a bow to the man and held out my hand to shake his but he pulled his hand even further to himself.

"So you want to play like that huh? Fine." He walked away from me. I walked away when my breath hitched, oh shit, she looked beautiful, no maybe you should invent a new word that more beautiful that beautiful. I couldn't move my eyes... She wore a gold dress with gold strappy heel, she looked like the definition of perfection, I guess you could say beauty at its best! Wow she truly was magnificent – but who was she? She looked like Bella she had her brown reddish looks and the figure.

"**Edward where are you?" **Tanya's voice sounded from the ear piece.

"I've just seen the most gorgeous girl alive, Tanya what am I going to do?"

"**Does she have rotten teeth?"**

"Uh...I haven't seen them yet; you do know she's wearing a mask."

"**So she's trying to hide them from you?"** Tanya asked dumbly.

"Shut up Tanya, actually forget that I asked you for help, you probably will tell me to swear at her. I'm going to her, hopefully she didn't hear my little outburst and would actually talk to me, I think it's Bella, she's wearing a gold dress" **(A/N...Dress on my profile)**

"**Whatever, let's see if it ends well" **I walked up to her when someone called my name from behind, I looked round and no – one was looking at me. Strange. I looked back to Bella but she wasn't there. Shit. Then I saw Emmett, and started walking up to him.

"Hey Edz wassup?"

"Hey Em, look I saw this girl that looked like...but anyway she's wearing a gold dress it was a flowing one, man she looked so 'hot'! Have you seen her? I wanted to dance with her." Emmett just stared at me looking angry, the he crunched his bones making the click and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me on top of him on his shoulder. What was wrong with him?

"Emmett what's wrong? Put me down!" He didn't listen and he began walking in the backyard of this place, surprisingly there was an swimming pool, no he wasn't going to thrown me in was he? "Emmett please don't throw me in...I beg you" I pleaded, but my pleas were invisible to him, not listening he threw me in, my whole body slapped the water and the water seeped through my clothes drenching me. He was scary but what did I do?

Then this sound came like a hair dryer was in contact with water. It was like the electrocuting sound and it hurt my neck, it made it saw and red, but I didn't know what it was.

I got out the water and began going back inside, I was dripping wet and I right now I didn't care that they were looking. I needed to find Bella, and then I saw Jasper.

"Edward why are you wet?"

"Emmett threw me into the pool, I don't know why" He looked like he was thinking hard as he scratched his head.

"Anyways, I've seen this girl with a gold dress and she looks beautiful, help me find her, I want to dance with her. The this surprised me, Jasper wasn't usually violent but he cracked his bones and then grabbed me throwing me on his shoulder the exact replica of Emmett and did the same throwing me back into the pool.

"Jasper what did I do?" I felt the same prickling feeling against my neck again. Getting out the water again, it felt like déjà vu. I got out and forcefully dragged my feet back to the ball room feeling tired, I entered and people was just dancing ignoring me, I overheard them calling me a mad man.

That was just great wasn't it, it was absolutely fantastic! I thought sourly. In front of me were the one and only Jaz and Em. And believe me they looked angry.

"Emm.. god..jaz.l..listen gu..guys..whhat happened? Wh...what did I sa..y? I'..m sorry if I..offended .y..ou." I said breathlessly but they just stared at me. Then they looked at each other, then back to me as if they were communication through their eyes. They began walking towards me, why were they acting so strange?

"Look we ..know sort this out please don't put me in the pool again please I'll do anything."

They both grabbed one arm of me as I fought my way through them but failed miserably. They did the same again but with more power and anger. I fell to the pool helplessly and exhausted from the heavy weight on me.

Jasper turned to me spitting words at me. "Stay away from my girl" He turned deadly serious.

"Yeah stay away from my girl" This time Emmett was the one to speak.

"You guys like Bella?" I was going to kill them. Then both of their brows turned up.

"I said stay away from Alice"

"Alice?" I was utterly confused.

"Yeah stay away from Rose, can't you just leave everyone be and stop ruining people's lives." What Rose?

"Hold on guys what's this conversation got to do with Alice and Rose?"

They both turned to each other and whispered but I still caught on. "They're all wearing gold?"

"EMMETT AND JASPER YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KICK YOU'RE SORRY ASS! YOU THOUGHT I LIKED ROSE AND ALICE?" I screamed so loud I wasn't aware of people watching me. Alice, Rose and Bella were all wearing gold, the thought I liked their girls but really I was talking about Bella.

"Edward please were sorry, I'll bring you breakfast in bed for a week" Emmett pleaded now realising that he put in the pool for no reason.

"Yeah Edward, we're sorry, I swear I won't do it again" I shook my head and got out the pool, breaking into a run, but I didn't run far as they got away, you couldn't run when you were seriously drenched in water. Then I felt the prickling feeling again.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared at the sky, feeling my neck, my mouth turned into a 'O' shape, the electrocuting thing was the ear piece no wonder Tanya wasn't talking to me after hearing all the noise. I ripped the ear piece of and threw it on the ground and walking into my car, I've always like the idea when James bond had a spear suit in his back boot, so guess what I had one, taking it out I quickly changed aware that no one was there to have a wanted peeps-show of the naked billionaire.

Everything just pieced together. I didn't mention Bella's name to my boys that's why they instantly they thought I liked Alice and Rose. That was the last time I saw her but didn't get to see her face, after all the drama I didn't see her at all.

***Bella's pov***

I was in the ball room right now, Alice had wondered off just like Rose. I had a drink and was near the wall my back pressed against the wall, just looking around. Alice, Rose and I were wearing a gold dress that ended on my ankles. It had a low v neck with different shades of gold, I wore matching gold shoes that were strapless and some dangly earrings, that went with it, it looked good. I my hair up in a loose curly bun, but Rose left her hair out, he flowing curls cascading her back, Alice's was the same but her hair was shorter.

I found Alice and we started chatting when Jasper came up to us looking at Alice venomously. "How could you, you said that you weren't going out with Edward, but you lied to me and we had our first kiss while you were still lying, I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place." I think that was the longest speech I heard Japer say but Edward? And Alice? No she wouldn't do that to me.

"Alice I need to the bathroom" She nodded trying to talk to Jasper as I excused myself, how could she? I thought she like Jasper...A..an..and she knew how much I liked Edward, she could have just told me, god what was happening? That was when I left and ran it home not caring about anything.

***Alice's pov* **

Jasper came up to me and accused me of going out with Edward, where did he get that from? Bella left and I tried to explain to Japer that I had nothing to do with Edward but he left and I was just left stood there. I followed him out to the pool but I didn't see him then I saw Emmett and Jasper on the side of the pool and Edward in the water. What was happening?

"Stay away from my girl" Jasper sound murderously angry. They still didn't notice that I was there

"Yeah stay away from my girl" This time Emmett was the one to speak.

"You guys like Bella?" Edward asked

"I said stay away from Alice"

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yeah stay away from Rose, can't you just leave everyone be and stop ruining people's lives

"Hold on guys what's this conversation got to do with Alice and Rose?" oh I get it both Emmett and Jasper were accusing Edward of liking me and Rose but really he was talking about Bella, but Bella thought I was going out with Edward that's why she left? Shit Bella was going to hate me.

"EMMETT AND JASPER YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KICK YOU'RE SORRY ASS! YOU THOUGHT I LIKED ROSE AND ALICE?" Edward screamed. But Jasper did still care about me? A.. this was all a mistake? I would sort this out later I needed to call Bella.

I her dialled her number numerous amount of times but she didn't pick up, she switched her phone off. I left after a bit to go home leaving Bella to sort this out and confront me in her own time but now I would just wait.

**A/N...Dun, Dun, Dun! Wt d'ya think guys, you might think my story is got no point but don't worry it will. Tell me if you don't want French in other chapters, because it was a bit confusing but it was fun to write. I think it was funny how Tanya and Edward tease each other in French? Anyone got any favourite parts in the story? I actually thoroughly enjoyed typing this chapter. Review!**


	16. Meeting the Unexpected

**A/N...How was your days guys? Mines were good, but let's just put it as my science teacher hates me, and I loathe math. I gave my sister a birthday card saying Edward gave it and surprisingly it brightened her day lol it was quite amusing. Also it was my other sisters birthday card they're sorta twins but you see she likes Hugh Jackman, and she wasn't happy when I wrote Hugh Jackass...I don't even know why I'm saying this, Back to the story.**

**Chapter 16: Meeting the unexpected.**

**Previously: *Alice's pov***

**I needed to call Bella. I her dialled her number numerous amount of times but she didn't pick up, she switched her phone off. I left after a bit to go home leaving Bella to sort this out and confront me in her own time but now I would just wait.**

***Bella's pov***

When I arrived home I just sat on my bed just staring lifelessly at my wall not thinking about anything in particular. I didn't want to shed my tears for Edward, he likes Alice then that's fine – even though it hurt me that my best friend lied and kept that a secret from me even though I told her so many times about my obsession over Edward, even thinking his name made me sick. I was over him, I had realised that you can't trust no one but yourself. That you shouldn't get close to anyone, and life was a game - about winning, there was no friendship, there only involved two faced people.

Sighing heavily I heaved from the bed and went to the bathroom, and stared at my reflection on the mirror, I looked unsightly, I just stared like I was some vampire, even though they didn't exist. Edward didn't like me because I looked hideous and unattractive, I would think the same, turning around a tear rolled down my face, I quickly wiped it off but more started to fall down dripping my chin. I heard my phone buzz, it was Alice. Grabbing my phone I switched it off and lay it on the bed, grabbing fresh clothes I went into the bathroom not looking at the mirror, quickly changing I came back into my bedroom and curled up in a ball on my bed.

You know when, you get that feeling, like just after you've watched a scary movie and you're just waiting for something to get you? Yeah well I got that feeling right now.

The last thought before I drifted off was I would never cry over Edward Cullen again, I am a new woman, not to be messed around with and he was just my boss.

***Morning***

Rubbing my eyes, yesterday came rushing back to me and a particular sentence, Edward was just my boss. I got ready for work in a black pencil skirt and a waistcoat with some black pumps. I piled me hair in a bun and collected my keys from the fire place and stepped out into the breezy air. I got into my car and arrived at Edward's when I saw him walking.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" I said tonelessly. He looked at me oddly but replied anyways.

"Good morning Bella"

"I prefer Ms. Swan" I retorted.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" He said softly, oh he was trying to be sweet? Of course there was something wrong! You went with Alice leaving me and Jasper hear broken sucker!

"No, and it's Ms. Swan!" I replied curtly.

"Would you mind coming to my office?"

"Yes, I have work to do Good bye" I stomped off not turning back, I entered my office and turned to the stack of reports I had waiting for me to type up, I groaned but sat on my chair ready to exercise my fingers on the keyboard. A couple of hours later it was my lunch break, I walked to the cafeteria grabbing pizza and some chips and chocolate mousse with ketchup on my chips. Scanning the tables I saw Emmett, and walked over to him.

"Hey Bella" Hearing his voice made me laugh, I was happy Rose had him.

"Hey" I looked at his plate and saw like three pizzas and 4 handfuls of chips and double the amount of mousse I had, he sure knew how to eat a lot. Then he looked at my plate and grinned.

"You're not like other girls are you? They ones who eat salad for their lunch and juice for their tea" I laugh, Emmett had a way of making you laugh even if he was just talking normally.

"No way, I like my food" We bumped fists and started talking casually.

"So is Edward still working?" I nodded my head. "I better not go up there he's going to burn me alive."

"Why?"

"Because of yesterday in the ball"

"What happened?" I prompted now intrigued.

"I and Jasper threw him in the pool three times altogether."

"Why?" My brow pulled together as my nose scrunched up in confusion why would they do that?

"Well it's a long story." I glanced at my watch.

"We have 15 minutes left, I heard _the_ Emmett McCarthy never backs down on a challenge, do you really want to start now?" I teased, cocking my eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask? Obviously it's a no you fish, hey I kind of like that name, no how about fishy, yeah I'll call you fishy."

"Emmett what happened?"

"Oh right, so Edward came up to me and said that he saw a girl with a gold dress-"

"But Me, Alice and Rose were the only ones with a gold dress I didn't see anyone with one"

"Yes I know so when he asked me if I saw her because he wanted to dance with her, I got angry"

"Why?" He saw Alice with the gold dress and wanted to dance with her why would he get angry?

"Bella stop interrupting me and I will tell you the whole story in 15 minutes." I nodded and he carried on.

"Yeah so I got angry because I thought he was talking about Rose and at that point I hadn't seen you or Alice for that matter so I obviously thought he was talking about her so I threw him in the pool. Then he asked Jasper the same thing and he thought he was talking about Alice as he didn't see you or Rose, so he too threw him in the pool. For the second time he got out the pool and entered the ball room again and both me and Jasper saw him and threw him again in the pool."

"Who was the girl in the gold dress then?"

"You" He said it like it was the most apparent thing in the world.

"Oh" huh this was strange

"Anyway after we threw him me and Jasper told him to stay away from Alice and Rose that when we covered up that he was talking about you so then he got angry or throwing him in the water and chased us." Then the bell rang.

"Well I guess it's our time to leave"

"Yeah c'ya later." I walked away thinking. My theory is that when Japer shouted at Alice it was before he found out Edward was looking for me, and it was after they found out the truth of everything, so the words he said to Alice weren't meant, and then why was I sulking? But does that mean Edward sort of liked me? I came back up to my desk when I say that blond that I despised, so much I had seen her when she was with Edward when I was in the restaurant with Jacob. I had forgotten her name I think it began with a T or no it was a.... I couldn't remember.

I printed a couple of reports when the printer stopped. I smacked it to see if it worked but nothing happened. I chucked a stapler at it but nothing happened. Then I threw it on the floor. CRAP! What have I done...? I loved that printer as well.

Then I had a intelligent thought...Well at least to me, the thought never occurred but I should've checked if there was paper, opening it I was empty, shit I was dead, but hey it was Cullen who was paying for it not me, he was loaded, money was coming out of his ears.

I quickly got the printer and tiptoed by someone else office, I placed the printer there and exchanged it for theirs, I know I was being mean but as I was supposed to be angry with Edward he would give me a hard time about breaking it.

I quickly went into my office, and opened the printer, damn there was no paper. Paper was on ground floor but there was some in Edward's office. Groaning I had to go to Edward's office, I wasn't in the mood to have a walk or be lifted down.

I opened his office door and stepped inside, the blonde and Edward turned to look at me.

"I need paper" I looked at the blonde. Edward pointed his finger at the paper draw then to the door. What a fish! I guess I already was getting used to Emmett name. He did the exact thing I did when he asked for paper. Then they went back to their conversation.

"So what were you saying Tanya?" So that was her name? Pretty stupid name, but I guess if I liked her I wouldn't think that.

"I was saying when are you coming over to my house?" I turned around a saw Tanya winking at him, then she sat in front of him on the desk. I heard him inhale deeply. What a....I let the thought drop. I opened the draw and it was quite quiet. I looked around and saw both of them staring at me.

"Do you need help honey?" The Tanya chick said in a bitter sweet tone. I wasn't taking that long was I? Or were they talking about something _private?_

"N...uh...nuh...No" I stuttered like an idiot. I looked back at the draw and grabbed a chunk of paper when it fell all on top of me.

"Well you're clever aren't you" She said irritated, while rolling her eyes. What was her problem? Naturally I didn't have a great come back to mock her with.

"So...Soo..Sorry" I shot an apologetic look at Edward not looking at Tanya but he just glared at me icily. I got up grabbing some paper and directed my head towards the door not to embarrass myself anymore. I opened the door and stepped out making sure I didn't trip in the process.

I got to my office and went to my computer and put the paper then sat down like nothing happened. I started typing when ten minutes later I heard Edward call my name from his office, Tanya had left.

"Yes Sir" I said hesitantly, was I in trouble?

"Would you mind coming into my office?"

"I...I.c-"

"It's an order" someone woke up at the wrong side of bed today.

"Fine" I stepped into his office when I spotted the printer that I broke. He walked to it and picked it up.

"Do you recognise this?" I put a shocked expression on to hide my worry.

"Oh my! That's my printer no wonder the other one didn't work as it usually does, who would do this?" I faked sadness.

"Oh really I' m sure I saw you tiptoeing Mrs. High's office a while ago, that's where I got this from she gave it to me."

"Oh, really? I think you're mistaken for someone else surely.....Oh it must be my twin sister...She was supposed to visit me...an...And you see she's a very....Um well she touches everything."

"Oh? I'd like to meet her"

"Uh...really?"

"Yes...I think she'd be interesting to meet."

"Yeah, um...she has a birth mark that's the only difference, but we look exactly the same there would be no need to see her" I nearly slapped myself well I had o make something up of he's going to think we look exactly the same.

"Yes but I'd still like to see her"

"Sure" Crap what was I going to do now? "I'll just find her." I walked out and went to the clothes room, this was a fashion company. I grabbed trousers and a blazer both grey and ran towards the bathroom. I quickly ripped off my clothes and put the other clothes on. I quickly got out and headed towards Edward's office.

"Good afternoon Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I am Kristen Swan" I said in a formal tone like I was a different person.

"Hello how did you know my name?"

"Urr...Uh Bella told me"

"So you're Bella's sister?"

"Yes"

"So...I've heard you've got a birthmark, mind if I see"

"A what?" OMG, what was I going to do, I know he could tell I was lying.

"You're birthmark."

"Oh right, hold on." I turned around and got out the lipstick form the pocket I put it in and put a bit on my wrist. I turned back around and exposed my wrist.

"Hmm...It doesn't look like a birth mark more like lipstick?" He looked at me confused but there was some humour in his eyes. Jackass knew I was lying so decided to make it painful. "Where's Bella anyways?"

"She went to the toilet I think"

"Could you go get her?" I got up and ran to the bathroom ad quickly put on my skirt and waistcoat and went inside Edward's office remembering to take my _birthmark _off.

"Hello Mr. Cullen how did you like my twin?"

"Very interesting, would you mind getting her I want to talk to _both_ of you" I was so dead. I got out and thought about what I was going to do; I know I could pretend that my twin had to go. It was all so ridiculous. I came back to Edward office and told him she had to go, he laughed and then didn't need me.

There was one hour left of work and Edward was constantly coughing, he looked quite red, but I think he was coming down with something. I saw he leave ten minutes without saying a word.

Then next day he didn't turn up...

**

And the next day he didn't turn up...

**

It was Friday and it was end of work when I got into my car, I didn't feel like going home, I hadn't talked to Alice or Rose in days, I just didn't have the time. When I got into my car I just drove around.

After a bit it got dark and I decided to go home when my engine stopped, I looked and my fuel was empty, crap what was I going to do? I had left my phone at my apartment. There was only one house in sight.

It was a grand mansion; it was white with great pillars. It had a kind of old fashioned look to it as well. Let's just hope whoever was inside was in a good mood to get help from. I stepped onto the porch I rang the doorbell once – no one answered. I rang again and again no one answered.

I opened the handle and it pushed open, opening it wider no one was there, so I stepped in. "Hello anybody home? Hello" The house was beautiful, it had cream carpet with magnolia walls there were portraits on the walls and fine looking sculptures. I went upstairs to see if anyone was there but there was no one looking room after room they were all empty.

There was one last room which presumably was the master bedroom, I opened the door and I was bowled over by the sight. It was Edward; he was lying on the floor looking so fragile and pale.

"Stay with me"

**A/N...I quite like that cliff-hanger wbu? I know it's short, because it's only 4 pages long but I had to finish this chapter normally I do 6 pages. Review and tell me what you think, got any favourite parts? Do not mind negative feedback...**


	17. Past Revelations

**A/N....wooooh this has been a long week! Sorry about the long update, ****Nisha****t has been bugging me for my story so here it is, also a little shout out to my loyal reviewers Mewlexi....hnwhitlock2000....juile73....Flora70. Oh yeah you just have to read Hit by destiny! It's like the best – it's on my favourites. Check out my new story **_**Found**_**!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all belongs to SM...**

**Chapter 17: **

**Previously: There was one last room which presumably was the master bedroom, I opened the door and I was bowled over by the sight. It was Edward; he was lying on the floor looking so fragile and pale.**

"**Stay with me"**

***Bella's pov***

"Stay with me" He whispered so weakly, he was on the floor with legs tangled and his arms spread out, his eyes were closed. His hair was a messy bunch as always and I could see faint beads of sweat under his nose and edge of his hairline.

My throat was dry preventing me from talking; I bent down next to him and put a warm hand on his neck.

I pulled back instantly – his was freezing cold like ice cubes. I pulled my hand back again but this time left it there.

"Edward what happened?" I whispered forcefully, I grabbed his hand which too was cold; I could see veins throbbing in his temples. Was he ill?

"B..ella I...I..I" His chest heaved in and out, I could tell he was tired; he opened his eyes but closed them again too tired to even see.

"Sssshhhh...It's okay we'll talk later get some rest" I grabbed his arm tugging waiting for him to get up, he slowly got up while he leaned on me, when he insisted that he would not let a lady look after him like that. He got up on the bed and lay there; I wrapped a duvet around his shivering body.

"Goodnight Edward" I turned around to leave.

"Bella don't go. Stay with me tonight"

"But I have work Edward tomorrow" I started to protest.

"J..ust the...da.y off" He just about managed to say.

"Okay, I'll make dinner in a bit and wake you up"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" He looked thoughtful for a minute but then sighed.

"Thanks." It looked like he wanted to say something else but... I got out and shut the door.

I walked down the stair wondering what had happened to him, he just probably fell while he was ill. I entered the living room and everything just looked so grand, there was a table of pictures, I caught my eye. There was a woman with Edward on her arm. Who was that? Her face was cut out but the body was still there. I almost looked like a horror film.

I looked around and saw more pictures of the same woman but with a man at her side and Edward in the middle, they looked like a family, but Edward never talked about his parents or even his family life.

I saw another picture it had a metal gold frame with flowers decorated around it. I picked it up careful not to break it. The woman had her face cut out too, who was she? Next to her was a tall lean man with bronze hair and deep emerald green eyes. I could tell where Edward got the eyes and untameable hair.

On the top of the immaculate frame edge there words engraved on it, it read '**EGO diligo vos mum an dad mum quare did vos have praecessi? **' All I could make out was mum and dad it was in a different language that's I couldn't understand. I ran my finger across the words not understanding it; I put it down and moved to see the other pictures.

Then a headline on the news paper caught my eye. It said 'Famous Cullen Family' I snatched it of the table and read it.

_The famous Cullen family torn apart! Mother Elizabeth Masen _36 year old wife with Edward as a little boy aged 10. Elizabeth –

Then there were crossing out, you could not see the rest of the article, there were scribbles all over and the next was torn. I saw a picture of Edward and supposedly his father but there was a woman like figure touching Edward and Edward was standing there with the woman, she was wearing a dress but her face was cut out.

Turning the page showed Edward on the swings as a little boy, there was someone behind him there too was the face cut out.

The next picture was cut out too.

And the next...

I looked at the next page and there was a picture with the same woman but her nose and mouth scribbled out, the eyes were cut out. Looking down were two big eyes – they were red eyes.

I threw on the floor and wobbled my back now facing the wall leaning on it for support, I slid down feeling terrified. The eyes still looked back at me, it was coloured red. It felt like some creepy movie. It was just staring back like it would come out.

My heart was pounding, my hands shaking, all this creeping me out even though I didn't know the woman...Did Edward do this? But why? Did he hate his mother? Oh God I needed fresh air. Getting up I could hear the faint heartbeats coming from my chest in a fast rhythm, I needed to get out of here.

Listening there was no sound of Edward waking, so I let him be he wouldn't wake up now. I grabbed my Mac coat and grabbed some keys on the table by the door and shut the door quietly. The cold wind whipped my hair as it came apart; I grabbed my hair and tied in a messy ponytail. My hands were still shaking; I tried clearing my head but those red eyes still lingered.

I walked around for a good ten minutes when I crossed a Library, maybe I could get some information from there. I entered and a peach and jasmine scent wafted my way. I went up to the reception and she looked up at me.

"How can I help you dear?" She was an old lady with withered skin and wrinkles monopolizing her face.

"Um...do you have a news paper article with the Cullen family?"

She looked at me kindly but a hint of sadness, even though she had just met me, did she know me from somewhere? "Right this way dear" She lead me over the far side of the library, where were newspapers stacked all the way from the world war I to 2010.

She walked up to 1996 section and waved me over. It was the same headline. 'The Famous Cullen Family' I looked down at the article and there were no crossing out...

"Could I just sit down and read this somewhere please?" I pleaded, I don't know why but I had this urge that I had to read this."Sure dear take as long as you like" She let me go and I walked up to a chair, pulling my legs up like I always did as a kid when I was scared. Once again I looked at the article.

_The famous Cullen family torn apart! Mother Elizabeth Masen _36 year old wife with Edward as a little boy aged 10_. Elizabeth has left the family all alone. Tragic, only 36 was the day she died._

There was the same picture I saw at the house but the only difference was that the face wasn't cut out. The same woman wearing a black dress, and was next to Edward. She looked beautiful, wavy bronze hair cascading her back she had round beautiful earthy soft brown colour eyes, her mouth was sharp and angular curved in the right places like Edward's. She had high rosy cheekbones and a soft but pointy nose. She looked stunning.

I turned the page over not really looking at the writing but looking at the pictures, there were the same pictures and the pictures weren't cut out. There was another block or writing...

_Edward was 10 when his mother sadly died, he attended Kind Edward grammar school where he planned to study medicine, strangely after he's mother passes away, he never attended for weeks. However his father was a doctor in a devastating state, he turned to work like he was suffering sleepless nights, and he seemed to be shivering all the time. Who could blame him? The love of his life gone in a puff of smoke... _

_The mother was a fashion designer who was happily married, only child Edward didn't have friends so it must have been hard as his father had been working long hours in the hospital leaving poor Edward all alone with his butler. _

_Edward seemed lifeless all the time having no colour in his face like he used too, he didn't smile like he used to, and you'd never hear one of those laughs that sounded like silver bells._

On the next page was a headline saying 'Edward's Childhood' The were pictures all of the place showing him in the park and him in his school clothes, there was one portrait of his mother and Edward standing behind a shelves of books.

I looked at the time and it was 6.30, I had to get back before Edward noticed I was gone. I walked it back unlocking the door I listened if Edward was awake.

I heard talking in one of the rooms upstairs, it was Edward. I slowly walked upstairs careful not to let him hear me. I had reached the landing when I saw his door open. What do I do now? I slowly crept to his room trying to make out what he was saying but it was fainter now, I looked through and his covers were ruffled, but it was empty, where was he?

I heard the voice again and it was coming further down the landing, I got out the room and walked near and nearer the door where Edward was, I heard him speak...

"I love you....I...I.I... try...to...I mean...I just try to forget...b...ut I can't ...I need you...why did ha...ve to go why...I can't do ...anything without you?" Was he talking on the phone? And who was he talking to? He voice was all cracked, it seemed like he was on the edge of crying.

"It's like you're the glue for building my wall, you...can...only put me ...ba...ck together...where...?" My body started pulling like I was meant to go and comfort him, but this felt so private that, I felt like an outsider and I wasn't no I shouldn't hear this, it just felt wrong... I may have been deluding myself but I couldn't hear this any longer.

But my body felt still and lifeless, do I go in and confront him of what I went to do or stay in a lie? The second choice felt better. I trudged quietly back downstairs and started to wonder how what I would do now. Maybe I could make him supper as he was ill.

I had got all the ingredients still wondering all the things that happened, information of him mom died while he was ten, he wasn't even old enough to be in secondary school. Then there was him talking about his love and he wouldn't be whole without that person. Everything was so confusing but maybe it wasn't my business to know, maybe I shouldn't interfere because maybe the more deeper I go in this maybe the more I'm endangering myself, oh I don't know. Maybe look at this rationally, maybe he was talking to his _love?_

The word created a dent into my chest for some unknown reason but I shrugged the thought off. I got ready to cook some soup as he was ill. While I was cooking I heard the door creak, which was Edward getting out the room and he shut the door of his room.

After I finished I didn't have a way of approaching him as he seemed upset, so stupidly I practised.

"Edward I've made soup, are you okay, ugggh no I can't say that." I swivelled around banging my hand on my head.

"Um Edward do you want some soup, I've made some, so how you keeping up- No that won't work"

"Edward-"

"You made soup – so I've heard" I swiftly whipped around stopping at a crooked grin, he looked so beautiful.

"Um Edward what are you doing up?"

"Well I felt slightly better but not near as totally." Then he changed back, he looked tired and worn out.

"So you look tired do you want to have your soup upstairs?"

"No need, I'll just eat on the table, care to join me?"

"Of course" I walked behind him heading towards the table.

We sat at the table and ate in silence not talking; it was a comfortable silence, not the silence I had shared with my dad which was awkward.

"Why would you ask if I was okay?"

"Huh (?)" Was my brilliant answer... Shit did he know that I was listening?

"You know when you were for some odd reason practising what you were going to say to me" Crap I was busted he knew I had crept upon him.

"You were ill" It looked like it wasn't the answer he was looking for but was satisfied.

"Oh" We ate in silence the only sounds were our spoons clinking on the bowls. When we finished Edward had gingerly got up and scratched his head, he seemed utterly quite like something was on his mind. He seemed quite distant with everything...

"Uh...I better be off to bed" He articulated. He climbed up the stairs and entered his room. It had gone late so I had gone off to bed. When I arrived at the guestroom there was doors carried on. But one door caught my eye.

The door was painted blue not like the rest of them and there was a sign reading Edward's Room! But some words were fallen off and it said 'wards oom!' I started hovering towards it. The handle was dusty as if it hadn't been used in years; there were cobwebs on the sign.

I pushed open the door and it creaked open. The first thing I saw was the darkness through the blue battered curtains. Looking down there was a desk with a cream lamp there were pens scattered on his desk. I stepped inside and saw the blue coloured walls it was a dull colour, there was a bed a small, the duvet was on the floor.

On the left of the room was a wardrobe, but there was a large dent on it, on the floor was a computer monitor.

Who would throw a monitor on the wardrobe?

The other side of the room was another desk but it occupied a computer tower with the keyboard and mouse, and of course the monitor was missing.

I turned around to another corner expecting it was just a wall but there was a staircase.

I shuffled to the stair case finding it going up to another room. The staircase had cobwebs flying everywhere it dominated all of it. I moved forward and the cobwebs stuck to me as I got tangled between them.

I ended up in a room.

It was white, I mean just white, it blinded my eyes. The walls were painted white and the room was empty except for an object. It was large. A cloth was over it covering it from sight.

I grabbed the cloth in fists and pulled it off.

It was black; it looked like it was polished.

It was a black grand piano.

It looked so grand and glossy. There was a stool under the piano.

I pressed one of the notes and it came to life ringing in my ears. I looked at my watch and – it was half past twelve. How did time go so fast?

Yawning I exited the room and headed for the guest room where I would be sleeping. Walking out of the room and into the other passage there was the door that Edward was in when I heard him talking in before. But now it was closed.

I grabbed the handle closing me eyes hoping it won't creak and turned the handle.

Nothing happened.

It was locked!

Damn! But why would he lock a door? Every other door was open, maybe it was just a storage room. I relaxed my shoulder and left to go to bed.

I was out like a light.

***

_Everybody wants to be famous, nobody wants to be nameless, aimless,  
People act shameless, tryna live like entertainers..._

My alarm rang shaking me awake.

Stupid waste of space...I pushed the alarm clock away and it fell on the floor with a clatter.

God who on earth even put that tune on?

I groaned as realisation hit me, I couldn't look at what the time was as I threw it on the floor. Grumbling to myself I leaned out and put my hand down, and brought it back up immediately.

It was shit freezing. I got up getting the whole duvet with me and started stomping down the stairs, to put the heaters on.

On the staircase there was a mirror; I looked in it and I looked a mess, my hair looked untameable and stuck in every directions possible. It was like a haystack. Ignoring that, I went downstairs. Who was going to see me?

I turned the corner when I saw a smug smile.

"You know Bella you could take you Halloween mask of" Was he referring to my hair?

Who was going to see me indeed?

My eyes froze.

He was shirtless...

But that wasn't all...He was dripping wet...with just a towel!

His hair was wet; it was like diamonds in his hair. His lean body was shirtless. Bare. Exposed. Irresistible. His pale skin stretched on his arms making it more visible he had muscles. His biceps looked big but nothing the compared to what Emmett had, he had just muscles not too much and not too less.

My eyes just lingered, I must've looked like an idiot but I mean could you really blame me?

"Enjoying the view a little bit too much are we?" My eyes darted back up to his and I saw him smirking but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No... yeah...I" I couldn't even form a proper sentence. Was I disabled?

"Cat got your tongue?" He didn't say it in a harsh way but a playful way but somehow it sounded twisted? Was it because I was looking at him and getting distracted that's why I couldn't even talk? I turned around not facing him and began to speak.

"No...Edward what are you doing here?"

"Why are you turning around? And wasn't this my house?" He must have not understood me.

"There's something in my eye" I lied, and then turned back around "and not this isn't your house I'm just saying why you here like...like this?" I waved my hands at his body just in a towel in explanation.

"Oh, right, I just forgot that I need to put the heat water higher for the shower" Well that would explain why he was wet.

"Oh" A bit more responsive Bella.

"Well, I'm going now"

"Sure, Sure" I clasped and unclasped my hands wondering what I came here for. Oh right heater.

I walked and put it on before going back up stairs. I entered the bed room and for the first time I got a good look at the room.

It was a large room with purple curtains. The wall but my bed was purple with black outline flowers while the rest of the walls were plain cream. The carpet was an in-between light brown and cream. There was a French window where you could slide and the other end held a balcony.

There was a dressing table which was empty opposite the bed. There was a bean bag on the side of the dressing table and on the other corner was a desk with a laptop of top of it. It looked like someone lived here. But then again he probably set a boy's bedroom and a girl's bedroom if he happened to have guests.

I was about to go to the bathroom when I remembered I didn't have a tooth brush on me.

I walked and knocked on Edward bathroom door. "Yeah?"

"Um...do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah it's in the draw just when you enter the kitchen.

After I had got the brush I had a shower and came downstairs, Edward was still in the bathroom doing, well, doing god knows what.

I pulled my sleeves up and got ready to make some blueberry muffins with a smoothie. I called Edward down and I ate with him again in silence.

After we ate Edward went back upstairs claiming that he had to do some urgent work. I walked around the house countless times not really knowing what to do. I climbed up the stairs not really doing anything in particular and letting my mind wonder when I came face to face with the _door._

The one that read 'ward's oom'

For the second time I entered the room as the familiar scent waffled my way, it had a smell where it smelt of something, but not really anything, if that made sense. But it was like the smell of when you brought new shoes or clothes; they had a smell, but of nothing really.

An odd sense of déjà vu came my way but the reason behind it was, because everything was the same before, even the pen on the floor hadn't moved an inch.

I climbed back on the stairs again and came face to face with the same black grand piano. I grabbed the same cloth off again and ran my hand down the smooth piano. It looked beautiful.

I got the stool out and sat on it. I turned to the keyboard and pressed a finger to the note, the sound was beautiful as before.

"What are you doing here?" The sound was so full of hatred, the voice was quiet, yet so strong, and there was a hint of pain. It was Edward's voice, but it didn't seem to be him speaking.

_Oh Bella shut up of course it was him, it's not like it's his fairy godmother now is it?_

Iturned to look at him, and his hands were shaking as if they were vibrating. His eyes were coal black, there was just darkness; there seemed more to his eyes than anything. It held more, and you could look at it forever but wouldn't be able to understand, as everything was black, everything was hidden. Everything to him was secrets.

My mouth was frozen, and my limbs didn't respond to the orders given.

"Get out" He said in steady voice, like he was trying hard to not get angry. I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish but nothing escaped. I walked past him his eyes were still set on the piano. His was clenching his jaw and his perfectly curved lips were set in a tight line. He looked furious.

I walked past him and he didn't react. His posture was still facing where I sat at the stool. I came out of the room and my hands were shaking. What would he think of me now? Would he tell me to leave?

I went to the kitchen and sat down at a chair to clear my head when moments later I heard the door creak open and slam loudly. Footsteps went down the corridor and the opening another door and the same, slamming it.

Well, at least he wasn't chucking me out.

Well, what do I do now?

I walked around the house when I came across some dusters. I could make myself use full.

I grabbed the dusters and began dusting. I had dusted the photos and the drawers.

After a while it was sorta hot. Getting my cardigan off, I put it on top o this box.

God it was hot. My cardigan slipped down and then there was something else that came with it. Picking back my cardigan up the thing that fell was a book. I think.

I picked up the book, and put on my palm. It was small, but wasn't big, just say it was a diary size.

The cover seemed to be made out of some leather, it was a brown. The edges were battered and more dulled colour that the middle. It seemed important? I don't know why I had the thought but I just had.

_Journal_

That's what it said on the front with gold lettering. I flipped it over and there was more fancy gold lettering.

It was a date, _1996 – 2002._

I opened the first page...

**A/N...Well all I can say is yay, I finished my chapter. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes and wrong tenses. I'm the worst at spelling and I don't really know what past tense I want. Check out my story found! Review!!**


	18. I know

**A/N...Hey guys, hope you like it!! R&R! I've got an account called form spring where you can ask me anything, check it out on my profile. (Writing in the middle and in **_italics_** is diary entries)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 18: I know.**

**Previously: **_**Journal**_

**That's what it said on the front with gold lettering. I flipped it over and there was more fancy gold lettering. **

**It was a date, **_**1996 – 2002.**_

**I opened the first page...**

***Bella's pov***

I opened the first page there were seven letters on the first page written elegantly.

_This belongs to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _

There was blood everywhere on the diary. You could tell the blood had seeped through when it had first been in contact. The pages were dry and wrinkled from the blood. It stained the pages on the edges; it looked battered.

There was a diary entry.

_1996 - November - Monday 23.49am_

_SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! _

Who's dead?

_It didn't feel real. It just didn't, I mean, could it? It couldn't could it?_

_Was she really gone? She couldn't really go could she? She just couldn't leave me like this. Did she finally go to sleep like grandma did in 1992 when I was 6?_

_I just couldn't grasp what really happened. Was it really my fault that it had happened? _

It was just so confusing, what didn't he grasp? Needing questions I read on.

_It's your fault, all your fault...That's what he told me over and over again. I can't take it anymore why did this have to happen to me? I just want to be normal. I mean, was that so hard to ask?_

_She lay there bloody and dead with her eyes closed. My heart pounded needlessly; there was no point in anything anymore._

_Her bronze locks were tangled in messy knots; her face was covered not showing the cuts on her temple. She was still and frozen._

_I closed my eyes, the image was too disturbing. _

_My hands were shaking, and my breath hitched. I was terrified of what was to come._

_She would never live..._

_I just didn't know what to do, my head was throbbing from all this and I just couldn't think straight, and it was my entire fault._

_I closed my eyes and opened them hoping it would all go away but, dread filled my insides._

_My mother,_

_Dead,_

_She would never have that slight colour on her cheeks again, she wouldn't smile, if fact she wouldn't be there, she would be a dead skeleton, it burned my insides to no end with the thought of her being a skeleton._

This was his diary? About him when she died?

He was in pain, real pain, that's why he didn't talk about his family. Edward mother died in front of Edward's eyes?

I turned the next page and it was another diary entry,

_1996 - November – Wednesday 00.21am_

_In the coffin was my mother, getting buried. Everything was black; well people were wearing black, a sorrowful colour. Mother didn't ever wear black, she despised it as she was such a colourful soul._

_Death,_

_Black was for death. It emphasized the death, shouldn't the funeral be a time to celebrate the life the person shared with us, and how we should cherish that moment, wasn't it? Then why did people wear black? It all seemed so wrong; butI guess it was traditions._

_People were shedding tears but me - no,_

_I envied all of them; they were all able to cry. I didn't know if I should be disappointed of happy that I didn't cry because I was strong or I didn't love her._

_My face was still not giving any emotion away, how could this be? It was my entire fault she was dead._

_The screeching noise still ringing in my ears of when it happened; the coffin lowered down in to the ground. People threw fistfuls of dirt onto the coffin._

_This was the final goodbye wasn't it?_

_Goodbye mom...I'll always love you, and I'll be your Eddie, no one else's, yours only and forever. Have a good after life; I'll meet you on the other side soon, but not yet, just be waiting for me...Take care, don't worry about me._

_That was my final goodbye._

_I could remember when that day when she pushed me on the swings, it was just me and her; she was pushing me and cooed about how talented I was. I was her Eddie._

_I looked over my shoulder and father was there his eyes locked on the coffin. He hadn't talked to me for days since the accident. He was probably still trying to get hold that his wife died. But was it really my fault?_

_I shook the though away and stared at Edward my father. Yeah it was stupid I had the same name. He caught me staring and looked at me before ignoring me and put his undivided attention to his lifeless wife who was dead and now buried 6 feet underground._

_My heart broke but still no tears came. Mother was the only girl in my life, I had never loved anyone as a female but now she was gone, I wouldn't have anyone to complain with or who would cheer for me in my soccer games, and help me with my homework. _

_Father was always busy with work and never had the time for his child. He went work early in the morning so I didn't see him in the morning, he worked all through the day until past the early mornings, I wouldn't be able to see him at lunch or supper. His day off was Tuesdays but he spent his time in his study and later he went off to work._

_Was she finally gone?_

_Yeah I guess she was._

_I looked at the coffin on last time; it a dark brown murky colour, and glass where you could see the head but inside it was covered. Everyone was gathered round as people said prayers. The body was the last one on the row. The number was 568._

_**До свидания дорогая мать.**_

_That was what I said to her – it was Russian; Goodbye dear mother._

_Not taking it anymore, my feet twisted around on its own accord. My eyes were dead, they didn't shine its emeraldness as it used to. I just felt...lifeless. I felt like I was a changed person, like I wasn't who I used to be. Was I really that lost without mother? She was my rock, the only reason for my being to stay – alive._

_My body feeling limp and weak I walked away for the coffin, away from the black and sorrow, I needed space, I needed time to clear everything and actually grasp what had happened. Everything just felt so surreal._

_Is this how it would be without mother?_

_It felt so lonely and that I had to fight a battle all by myself. I wanted, no needed her back, she was always my ray of sunshine on the worst days._

_My feet lead to me to home although it felt weird calling it home without mother. I guess she occupied the smell to it and made it bright and well...homely. I would just go and wallop in my sorrow._

It felt so real, like when I was reading it felt like I was there. Edward was hurting; he blamed himself for the death of his mother. A noticed tear fell down, I brought up my finger to wipe it. There were loads of entries. I went to the middle of diary and began reading.

_1999 – November - Thursday _06.30pm

_The bruises still stung terribly. He had whipped me with a stick but the ending was a rope with it cut into strips, loads of them. It felt like I was burning; the excruciating pain pulsating through my body, it had me limping._

_It started when he screamed at me._

"_EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN CULLEN GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW YOU LITTLE GIRL!!!" He was fuming with anger._

_I came down the stairs slowly meeting a red faced man, he looked quite terrifying. But I wasn't scared of him anymore, he shouted and beaten me loads of time, I didn't care anymore the only feeling came was to crawl in a whole a die. Nobody would notice me, they never had. I was just a useless boy._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HUH HANGING OUT WITH GIRLS I SUGGEST, OBIOUSLY THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN YOU BIG WIMP! LOOK AT YOU GOT NO MUSCLES, SHAGGY HAIR, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP TO BE A MAN? YOUR A WASTE OF SPACE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE YOU PEICE OF JUNK!"_

"_No I'm not a girl! And I don't want to follow your path! You're not all innocent are you smoking and all that around the house, who wouldn't notice that you were smoking?" I knew I was going to get a beating, I never normally used to speak back but I don't know what came over me, I just hated to be treated like that._

"_What did you say?" He came closer raising his clenched fist; I knew what was coming next. "SPEAKING BACK TO ME NOW? GONE CHEEKY BY THE DAY HUH?" He then punched me, really hard in the nose, it started bleeding, red blood oozed out of my nose, the pain was excruciating. My knees weakened as I feel to the ground, he was a sick old man who beats a small child. I was in total agony._

"_GET UP YOU WIMP, WHAT ARE YOU A GIRL OR A MAN? I KNEW I SHOULD OF SENT YOU TO FOSTER CARE BEFORE, I MIGHT CONSIDER RETHINKING IT YOU LITTLE BRAT, NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!!" He screamed in my blooded face. Then a sharp pain cross over my ribcage, he kicked me so hard I think I heard a crack, I whimpered in pain rolling on the floor._

_He kicked me then in the stomach, it was like I couldn't move on this pain that was inside me getting stronger and stronger trying to break me, but he carried on shouting things like 'good for nothing' 'All your fault she's gone' 'rotten old kid'. I felt like crying, but he would only beat me up more. Then he threw a heavy metal iron on my head. All I saw was his teeth bearing down at me..._

_THEN I BLACKED OUT! I was such a wimp... I mean why did I have to pass out? It gave further proof that I was a girl._

_I could remember it all clearly. Why did he get so worked up about me going out? I mean he knew I wasn't girl; or hanged out with them for that matter so what was his problem? Ever since mom died he changed, who was I to him now? Some useless boy... Yeah I probably fitted like that in his dictionary._

_I felt like I didn't belong anywhere anymore. Like I was a stranger to my own home, to my own parents...Well parent, it felt like I didn't fit in and that I was out of place._

When I was reading I felt like I was intruding. Like I was some stranger and just ripped the door open to another's house. Like I had exposed Edward and now he was naked; not the dirty naked, it was the vulnerable naked and it was like he needed to be protected and that you would hide him away from the world just to keep him safe.

I don't know what it was but it was a strange feeling that came over me but that it was there was more to Edward. He was much deeper than the outside.

_Never judge a book by its cover._

_Shut up._

It seemed Edward had been keeping more than he let on; and there was more to know than the infamous billionaire Edward Cullen.

Was there really more to the snarky Edward?

A particular line held my interest than the rest; _who was I to him now? Some useless boy... Yeah I probably fitted like that in his dictionary._ Had his father abandoned him or something? I mean why did his father have no care for his child? And what was the beating about? Did he get punished for just going out, a time for idleness?

I closed the book near my face and dust floated in the air, the damp smell making its way to my nose. There was a hint of rust and salt in the air as well making me feel queasy. It was probably due to the blood. That was a no, no. I loathed blood it made me hot and bothered, almost making me puke my guts out in the basin.

I grasped the book in my hand and got up from the sitting position that was on the floor which I hadn't realised I was even sitting down. I put the book down in the box where it was before.

I guess the angels were on my side, Edward didn't catch me; if he did he might just have become a women beater for a day.

I exercised my fingers before walking down to the foyer then to the kitchen.

It was around 6pm now and I had to prepare dinner. I hadn't gone work to restore Edward back to wealth. I hadn't talked to Rose or Alice for a few days; I didn't get a chance, Ali probably thought I was still giving her the silent treatment as I didn't pick up her call, my cell was still at my apartment.

I cooked lasagne and called Edward down wondering what hi reaction would be still after the piano incident.

I called again but there was no answer. Huffing I made my way upstairs, knocking on his room.

It was deadly quiet; still there was no answer. I pushed open the door and there was no one there. The room was empty.

Maybe he was in the bathroom; I walked to the ensuite and opened the door. Still it was empty.

I called again but there was no answer.

I went back down stairs and entered the kitchen; sitting down. I stored the food in the microwave; I didn't feel right eating without Edward.

I would wait for a bit for him to arrive he probably just went out to get something or just wanted to take a stroll.

He would be back...right?

***

It was past half an hour and there was still no arrival of Edward.

I called his hand but he didn't pick up because he cell was upstairs buzzing.

I grabbed my coat and put on my shoes; deciding to look for him, I would've called the police or set up a search party but I didn't see a need. I would be able to find him.

I walked around the streets wondering around, just in watch if I find a bronze haired man with a lean body. I nearly screamed Edward name to a man once who had messy bronze hair, but I had caught the side of his face and turns out it wasn't him.

I was ready to go home when I walked past a graveyard.

There were big gates on the entrance; also a sign hanging down from it.

_St Edward's graveyard... _Oh the joy, not only was it his graveyard but his mother was there too.

_It's not his obviously, you idiot, it's just a coincidence, dur!_

Of course I know that it feel like his, its got his damn name,

Sure you knew

Whatever...

I stepped inside and there were lots of gravestone surrounding everything.

The beginnings of the graves were the aged one. Some plant was growing on them, making it look like some creepy movie, like it was something to do with Buffy the vampire slayer.

It was near 8ish and it was starting to get dark but I felt the urge to go visit 568, I didn't want to pry but I wanted to see Edward's mother's gravestone. The atmosphere around was eerie.

I walked further down the hills of graves trying to spot the five hundreds section.

It was quite scary walking past dead people, my heart throbbing I walked more. There were trees around the graveyard making it feel trapped.

I wonder whose idea it was to put Elizabeth in a public place; I mean they were disgustingly rich, they were sure to have it somewhere fancy.

I eyes scanned the graves and I found that I was standing next to 570's. I looked ahead and stopped the 60's.

I walked up to the next row, searching for 568.

I abruptly stopped when I saw a dark figure next to the exact gravestone I was seeking for.

I looked at the figure for a moment but I caught the side of the face, the stranger still didn't notice me.

Sharp nose, angular jaw, shining eyes, sky high cheekbones; it was pretty obvious who it was.

_Edward Cullen_

What do I do? I either go up to him and or sneakily leave hoping to God that he wouldn't see.

They both didn't seem pretty.

Christ what do I do?

Weighing my options I went for going up to him, at least if I did go sneakily and he questioned me about it later I wouldn't have anything to say.

I walked up nearly tiptoeing. I had reached up to him and his aroma wafted my way, he smelt of cinnamon and a hint of lemon. He smelt like...Edward, if that made sense.

He was squatted down on the floor next to the grave; he hand stroking the grave affectionately.

After a moment he stood up; I just stood a few feet away from him. I knew, that he knew, that I was here. I opened my mouth and uttered two words.

"I know" It was barely a whisper and I hoped he didn't hear but he heard.

That was all it took for him to understand.

**A/N...Hmmm... What should Edward's reply be to Bella's confession? Review and the next chapter will reveal that particular question...**


	19. Fear

**A/N...Ask me questions on Form Spring on my profile *hint hint* that's your cue to go visit my profile but not before you read this and review. Thanks to my reviewers also Nishat whose just been introduced to this website.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 19: Fear**

**Previously: ****After a moment he stood up; I just stood a few feet away from him. I knew, that he knew, that I was here. I opened my mouth and uttered two words. **

"**I know" It was barely a whisper and I hoped he didn't hear but he heard.**

**That was all it took for him to understand.**

***Bella's pov***

He turned around to look at me infuriated; he looked so livid. Like his face was burning, almost like he was going to murder me.

_If looks could kill,_

His smouldering glare pierced through my body; he looked rigid and statue like. He would definitely kick me out the house now.

"You know? What Bella, what do you know? Tell me; enlighten me with what you know" He chuckled, but he didn't sound like the carefree and easy laugh he had, it was malicious, and strong hatred detected in it. His voice was cold and no emotion in it. I stared at him my eyes eye glued to his face. I scrutinized him and his eyes were black like deep forest, they were like coal, it was threatening to look at. Now that he asked me what I knew, I didn't have an answer, what would I say that I knew about? Did I really know anything? Had I really conjured up strong information?

Of course I did. His mother had died.

_Then why did why did he sound so convincing that you don't know anything? _

_Because he's upset,_

_Really Bella, I'm sure you can come up with something better than that._

_Oh shut up! _

Edward was waiting there looking for an answer, but nothing bubbled to my mouth; did I really know what the situation was here? His tone seemed like I had found some scraps of information, and had confessed I knew what was happening with his life, but really did I? Had I really made a fool of myself, and deluded myself into thinking I knew, and found out everything.

"What Bella? What do you know? Come on, I'm waiting" I looked at him and I gulped, a big lump forming in my throat. "You know nothing! Alright, nothing, do you really think that you've figured it all out? Huh? Well guess what Bella, sorry to break it to you, and break you pretty little princess bubble you're living in, but you don't know me, you have no idea what you getting yourself into, hell you don't even know my favourite colour!" He looked at me like he lost control, his eyes darted everywhere. His voice was harsh and cold, I winced at the hateful tone, did he really loath me that much?

Was this the real Edward, who was coming out of his shell? He looked out of place and out of character

"Your favourite colour is brown, okay, I know!" I croaked barely making the words out. It was darker now and the clouds were closing in, the moon was slightly visible creating a fairytale effect.

"But that's not the point Bella, you're not listening, stay on the ball, you don't know nothing about me, It's best if you don't know, trust me on this. " His eyes were looking around everywhere now but me; was he avoiding me? He looked so lost and lonely? What didn't I understand? Yeah I had found out his mother died than why did he have to make it so much more complicated than it already was?

I was open with him; or was the problem he didn't trust me? What did he mean I didn't understand? I knew his mother died, and I would help him if only he let me in, it was like he was in an isolated box, he couldn't reach anyone, but I was going to reach for him, and break that box to save him, If only he let me in. He needed to break the ice, then I would save him, all he needed was to try for me, just let me in.

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND, EDWARD!!" I thundered in a rage, I was never hot tempered but it seemed something in me triggered. "...Make me understand Edward, I can help you, just let me in, I'm just trying to understand this whole situation here, Edward you have to help me before I help you. What is so important that I don't understand? Huh? Why am I endangering myself for only helping you? How could I trust you, if I don't understand you?" I said the last of my sentence softly; he looked up at me and scoffed.

Rain started splintering all around us, slashing on to us; but we both didn't give a rat's ass. The rain fell down and Edwards hair got soaked making it all tangled, the rain seeped through his clothes and it stuck onto him, my hair began sticking to my face making me uncomfortable, but right now it wasn't priority.

"Bella there's nothing you can do for me, I'm not who you think you are, you wouldn't understand me, I'm broken, I am scared, mentally and physically, you can't make a difference. There's nothing important just let it go" Oh so he was going to deny me of the truth now? Well guess what buddy I'm not taking no for an answer.

"No Edward, you can't just say I don't understand you, and then say it's okay. I need answers Edward, you have to stop living in a bubble, come on Edward, open up, look I'm here I'm not going to move, just give me the chance to help you out, you're a mess and all over the place. I know your mother died, but do you really have to be so complicated I can help you." He looked at me incredulously like I had just taken E. He had scars, was like he cut himself, but then why would he have them mentally?

"Do you seriously want to know what happened? Do you really want to know Bella huh? Do you really want to know what comes to haunt me every night in my bed making me wake up with a pond full of sweat flooding my body every day? Do you want me to tell you the biggest fear in my life? Do you really want to hold and hide that secret everyday of your life? Are you actually committed to keep that secret without telling anyone and have it embed and etched to your brain all your life? Would you be able to keep it away from everyone?" He looked at me seriously in the eye like he was pleading for me to say no and forget all about it, but I wouldn't let it drop that easily.

I looked straight back in his eye and nodded. Like I was afraid this was all a joke and that he would laugh at me for being so gullible. What his big speech about having a secret? Yeah I could still see he was suffering from his loss but why didn't he get help, he wasn't really all calm and collective he showed himself as. He was in pain more than he let on.

He took a shaky breath and looked at the ground, "You asked for it. I killed her, it's all my fault, okay I told you, do you have any idea how it is to feel like this, I killed my own mother, I go to sleep feeling like a murderer and wake up feeling like one, do you even how a fruitful taste of how it feels to live in a secret day in day out." He still looked at the floor his voice grave. It irked to me to no end that he still looked at the floor and not directly to me.

How could he murder his mother? I mean it was impossible, well not impossible but why would he? No Edward wouldn't do that, I mean his probably just blaming himself because he can't turn to anything. He wasn't really like that; he wasn't some kind of murderer.

_Yeah sure he wasn't a murder, that's why he's saying it himself._

_I said he's just upset!_

_Yeah and how long ago die she die? _

_Back off,_

I felt disgusted for my mind to think so simply of Edward's mother so dead, it was a sensitive subject. I looked at his eyes and they were shiny almost like he was going to cry but he didn't. They sparkled in the moonlight, reflecting making him look more inhumanly beautiful, it was like he was restraining so hard to keep for going hysterical, like he was holding himself from going wild and turbulent.

"W...I...I...Just...I...what...do...youmean?" I wasn't capable of forming a proper sentence as I was so traumatized. It all didn't make sense, well to the journal it did when he kept blaming himself. Was this what he meant when he wrote 'this was my entire fault' He was emotion shock as he still was, but it still doesn't make sense, why would he kill he's mother, that was just absurd! It just still didn't piece together.

All these thought were running in my mind were jumbled as I had thought it through quickly as I heard Edward scoff at my dim-witted response. I would have laughed at myself it wasn't so tense.

"You don't know what I mean, come on Bella speed up I thought you're clever than this, I tell you I murdered my mother and you reply back with I don't know what you mean? You're a joke!" He waved his hands in look of disbelief.

"I don't care" I whispered feeling my insides bubbling.

He looked back up at me and scoffed yet again. "You don't care? But what about when my secret reveals, they would care, I would be named a murderer. Don't you see I murdered her, it's my entire fault, that's the reason why she's dead, that's why she buried 6 feet underground,"

**I didn't care if had killed someone, I didn't care if he had robbed a bank, hell I didn't care what he did; I had discovered another feeling, something much stronger than anything else, and can overpower anything, and I was about to tell him, he needed to know. If he didn't know, then he would never know.**** It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel.**

"Edward, I don't care" He looked at me like I was some psycho as he just explained that it was what people thought. "I love you" I said softly with so much passion and meaning.

I scrutinized his face closely and he looked at me in pure astonishment like someone kicked him in his teeth.

"You what?" he eyes were in utter perplex. Wait did I really just say what I wanted to say to him. Yeah it sounded stupid but the mere thought of my mouth freezing seemed like a good way to go. But I guess he didn't take it well what I said. I was so stupid!

I'm so stupid!

I'm so stupid!

_Yeah you can say that again,_

_Whatever..._

"I love you" It came out like a question but I didn't think it was noticed. The rain was still falling heavily; my hair got tangled and drenched. Edward was wearing black jacket and some grey slacks; you could see rain drops glistening on him.

"Love? Love?" He looked aggressive but there was something that shifted in his eyes. They still looked coal black but a spark flew and went just when it came. "You know nothing of love Bella, you hear me nothing, so don't try to come to my world and try to figure everything else and make it all better, then drop something on me saying you love me. Why are you making all of this harder?"

Tears started spilling out pouring on to my pasty face. The blood rushed from my face and I just broke down in front of him. He stared at me looking helpless, he didn't love me; he hated me. What was the point in understanding? What was the point in figuring everything else? What was the point in anything?

But I was going to fight this one, I needed him now.

"Hell I don't understand you but can't you see we can work this out together, Edward you don't have to suffer in silence, and I'm willing to help you."

"But that's just the point isn't it? I don't need or want your help? I don't want anything to do with you; why are you even here? Just go Bella, you're making everything worse" His tone was forced but emotionless. His eyes were still black and his face was like a mask, there was no way of getting to him, he was a closed book. Each and every word sliced my insides, leaving me broken and bruised giving him the honour of doing whatever he wanted to me. He tore me apart enjoying the excruciating pain he inflicted on me. The fire he created inside me was licking its way upwards, making it unbelievably hard to breathe.

Was this the way it felt when you declared your love to the one you love and they throw it back in your face? Was this how it felt when you were left all alone and broken? Was this how it was when you had nothing to turn to and all you wanted was to crawl in a hole a hope for death?

"Edward don't do this to me, Edward please...don't." I looked at him pleadingly, my eyes searching for something to hold on make everything all better.

"Don't do this to you? Who was the one coming up to me and saying 'I know'? No, Bella, you don't do this to me; I'm the one who you should not do this to, just leave me alone. Why did you have to come and spoil everything? My life was fine without you, and then you just come and tear everything I built for myself, you bring back all the pain and memories. It's your entire fault; I wish I never met you." Tears kept welling up to no end, my nose got runny as I was falling apart; he didn't want me?

"You don't mean that Edward, you're just upset" I said hesitantly between sobs. Who was I to deny him of what he wanted but I knew he wasn't thinking straight and said crazy stuff. He wasn't stable just right now.

"But that's just the thing; I do mean it, I wish you would just make yourself useful and get run over by a god damn truck!" He didn't want anything to do with me, I was torn by the person I loved and he wanted me dead; just like his mother. Maybe he really did kill his mother; maybe he killed her with a truck. He acted like he was a psycho, wanting me dead.

_Bella you know you're only thinking that because that's your way of getting back at him._

_You, don't interrupt. Got it,_

_Whatever you say princess_

_Don't make me pummel you!_

_Oh and how were you planning to do that?_

Ah I was caught there. Yeah I was the psycho; I was talking to my own conscience

"Be careful for what you wish for Edward; because you might just get it" He narrowed his eyes at me wondering what I was saying or getting at, but there was no hidden meaning behind my words, It was just something unexpected might happen. Maybe it was foolish to say it, or maybe it was wise, but it was out now, there was nothing I could do, it was only some silly words.

"Bella just stay away from me" He said firmly with gritted teeth. He looked so vicious and dangerous, like with one punch you would be flying. He pinched the bridge of his nose, I noticed he always did that when he was angry and didn't want to lose his calmness. His stance was tense and he was slightly shaking, his hair was moving due to the shaking.

It was still raining and my sobs calmed down, we stood there for a few second in complete silence. It was dark and I didn't know what the time was. All I knew was it was past midnight, the sky was black.

I heard footsteps crunching on the ground beside me. I moved my head up in that direction and saw Edward walking into the direction I came. He was leaving me; that was all it took for me to understand that I wasn't invited in his home no more. He didn't want anything to do with me.

I scrutinized the grave for the first time. The material of the grave was this marble and granite material, but the colour was a magnificent gold colour with blacks mixed in. There was a big pearl necklace on top of the grave yard. It looked beautiful; it was unique next to the plain black ones. There were beautiful white tulips that were new; Edward must've brought them.

On the grave was some other language.

_Мама, которой Вы являетесь всегда там, независимо от того где мы._

That what the first line said, it was the same language Edward wrote on his diary; it was Russian, there was another line.

_Заботьтесь о моем сердце, я оставил это с Вами, любовью._

I was totally clueless to what it said but it must have been a common language as they put it on the grave. At the bottom of the grave was writing in English.

_Dear mum, tearless sobs won't help right now but I love you, have a good after life, yours dearly..._

Then I cried; I cried for me I cried for Edward, I cried for Edward's mother, I cried for all the people who didn't have it all and whom had to suffer from losses, I cried for intruding on Edward and I cried for nothing, I cried for the pleasure and just because I deserved it. I just lay there on the floor, crying and shaking, hoping I would wake up from it all.

I got up from the muddy ground and wiped the mud and dirt from me and got up. I walked out of the graveyard. I was walking round the streets having nowhere to go, my car was still by Edward's house and there was no petrol, and no way in hell was I going back. My phone was in my apartment which I haven't used in days. I was feeling light headed and I was shivering constantly. It wasn't that cold. My eyes were probably bloodshot red and I was a mess.

I walked passed a club, oh what the hell, I might as well go in, I was no use when I was sober, and there would be no difference if I got wasted. I just wasn't feeling it, it wasn't my day, I didn't normal drink, I wasn't very fond of it but I had a hunch that it wouldn't taste too bad with the messed up day I was having; all these emotions swirling in my head was no help to the throbbing headache I caught.

I entered and sat down feeling glum, but I could give a damn. The guy behind the bar looked at me and started to mix up things.

He handed me a glass and smiled at me meekly. "I'm guessing you might need this" I looked at the glasses and the colour was a cranberry type but it was more dulled like it was diluted with some other thing. I looked back at him opening my mouth about to ask what the heck was in it. "Don't ask what's in t; I don't really know myself" I looked at him like he was somewhat crazy but chugged it down, there better not be poison or I'm calling Charlie. The drink if you could call it one tasted disgusting. There were mixtures of different flavour which didn't complement each other at all.

After some time, some jackass decided it would be nice sitting next to me.

"Is that seat empty?" I didn't look at who spoke but I could tell by the tone that he was flirting

"Yes it is, and this one I'm sitting down on will be too I you sit down" I said in such a bored tone. I didn't even bother looking up as I would expect some jackass. Ignoring my remark he sat down, and I too tired to get up and move just sit sat there and I could almost see him smirking.

"Where have you been all my life?" I didn't look at him still looking at the glass the man gave. Clearly the man who spoke to me wasn't looking at me either but this was some stupid pick-up line.

"Hiding from you" I know it sounded cheesy but I had to have a good comeback didn't I? He chuckled humorously and started asking me more questions.

"Hey haven't I seen you somewhere before?" What was his deal? Harassing women? I glanced at him and he was looking at his glass, the side of his face was hidden as he was wearing a back hoodie with the hood up.

"Yeah you sure have, that's why I don't go there no more" Even if I did see him somewhere I sure as didn't go there no more as I've never seen him, even though I never saw his face.

"So baby what's your job?" Was this guy going to give up, at that moment I felt like grabbing his neck and strangling him until he begged for mercy just for the pleasure of it, oh well may as well play along.

"A female impersonator" Ha, ha, how would he like that, that would put him off!

Oh guess what? Yep he didn't give up.

"Your body is like a temple" Was he trying to say he worshipped my body? God this guy was deluded; he just met me.

"Sorry you're out of luck; there's no service" Have a taste of you own medicine sucker, I smirked evilly still not really looking at him, it was comfortable just talking to an unknown stranger who didn't need to get to know me to talk to you.

"Oh well, what your sign?" I felt like rolling my eyes, was he seriously asking my star sign, instead of answering I said something totally different.

"Do not enter"

"So, how do you like your eggs in the morning?" Wow, was he going to make breakfast? Cool! Not...

"Unfertilized" Go Bella great comeback, I smirked inwardly to myself and exhaled loudly when he didn't give up, didn't he get bruised at all? My self esteem would go way down like smacking the floor.

"You're quite cheesy" I rolled my eyes, so what was he? It was the first conversation I had with someone with no eye contact whatsoever. It was weird?

"It takes one to be one" Gottcha! How would you like that cocky kid? I was delusion yes, I know but hey this was alright after what happened before. The sadness flooded my senses again as I tried to barricade them away from me.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, I would go the end of the world for you" Hmm...That sounded alright then he would get out of my face.

"But, would you stay there?" If he stayed there I would never see him again, the look of that was quite comforting.

"Well you see the problems it would make" Yeah, yeah whatever the excuses.

"I thought so" I still sipping the repulsive drink but it sort of helped my throbbing headache.

"You know if I saw you naked I will die happy?" Wow that was a bit too far.

"Yeah, and if I saw you naked I will die laughing." He grunted in return. He was probably thinking he could get any good comments from me, but why would anyone want me? I was just me, I was just ugly, and I was just Bella. I mean who would want me?

"You know 99% of the population would die if Robert Pattinson said it was uncool to breath." Who the hell was he? I turned around to look at him scepticism but he smoking something.

"Who on Earth is Robert Pattinson?" Still he wasn't looking at me he was looking at this girl but he was talking to me. Player much.

"You've got to be kidding me, every girl drools over him personally he looks gay, he is the twilight saga, I think Taylor Launter is cool, he's got eight pack."

"Yeah, I just pretend I know what you're talking about." I was beyond confused and really couldn't careless who these people where, ever if they were a lot prettier than me.

"Whatever, but Kristen Stwart is HOT!" Boys!! "Yeah, anyways were we talking about? Oh yeah, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'll put 'U' and 'I' together." What was with him and his pick-up lines? Did he revise them from some site all day just to get a girl, this boy had serious issues. I turned around directly in my set to face him and leaned to his ear and whispered seductively. "Really, I would put 'F' and 'U' together."

I leaned way and saw shiver rippled through him. He turned around to face me.

"JACOB?" "BELLA?" We both screamed in unison, whoa, I was talking to Jacob all this time? I nearly fell of my chair. I stilled my movements and l just stared at him.

We talked for a bit and he apologised for his pick-up line, as he didn't know who I was, he thought it would be fun. I forgave him and he gave me a ride home, that how I ended up here now. In my bedroom, I checked my phone and I had 21 messages and 7 voice mails. I deleted all the voicemails, and marked the messages read. I texted to Alice,

_Alice,_

_Yes I know you've been trying to contact me all day to check if I'm fine. I really am honestly, don't give me that look. Anyways I had a couple of long days, and I forgive you for whatever you think you did to me, yeah I know that because normally you wouldn't send me all these texts._

_Your Bella, love you XX ;-)_

I shut my phone off and climbed into bed. It was nice to feel safe, I mean I wasn't safe but that was alright for now right?

I thought about all that happened today and how Edward had said he killed him mother, even though I still didn't believe it I had to accept it. There was no business for me into intruding and invading Edward's life when I didn't have the authority, but it didn't mean everything was back to normal with flowers and sunshine.

**A/N...Ohh this the longest chapter I've writing so far, yeah I'm a sucker at writing long chapter but there you have it! This went over my previous long chapter which was more than 4,200. Review guys, they make me smile, and you want to make me smile don't you, because that makes faster updates.**


	20. Battlefield

**A/N...I would like to thank all my reviews dearly as that's what I cling on to...lol. how's your bank holiday, I'd say mines was pretty boring, I'd rather faint of boredom, Oh yeah I'm changing my pen name to 'TheNewVampInTown' As I'm getting bored of my name, yeah I'm crazy, but if you see it, it's me! This chapter is when nothing happened in the previous chapter and Edward's still in bed. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 20 – Battlefield.**

**Previously: *Bella's pov***

**I shut my phone off and climbed into bed. It was nice to feel safe, I mean I wasn't safe but that was alright for now right?**

**I thought about all that happened today and how Edward had said he killed him mother, even though I still didn't believe it I had to accept it. There was no business for me into intruding and invading Edward's life when I didn't have the authority, but it didn't mean everything was back to normal with flowers and sunshine.**

***Edward's pov***

My heart was throbbing, that was the only emotion inside me that I could actually acknowledge.

She had been gone for 14 years, but there was still no difference. My body was shaking but there were no tears. I had not cried that day; the funeral.

I was in my bed right now wondering what to do. I was helpless, Bella was downstairs doing god knows what but it was comforting to know she still was here.

I lie in my bed having nothing to do, but a thought was still bugging me.

Silently getting out I slipped on my shoes and jacket, it was a little past 6 and Bella wouldn't notice me. I walked across a couple of streets when I face to face with the cemetery. Edward's cemetery, no it wasn't mine. Dad wanted her to be buried by people who to loved and not be buried somewhere no would see her and where she would have no one to be around, it sounded stupid even though she was dead but it was what he thought, and who was I to argue? I wasn't even a teenager; not even old enough to choose what flavour ice-cream I wanted. I was naive an innocent, I wasn't ready to be in the situation I was in. I wasn't ready.

I had a gut feeling inside me that it would turn out right as I would expect. I entered the cemetery and it was full of graves. Mom was in here; somewhere. I could almost feel her presence amongst the souls. She was here.

The grave was a mixed black and gold, father had picked the colour and the pearl necklace across it, he knew mother would not like the simple plain ones; no, mom's one was more extravagant. It was so – mom.

_Мама, которой Вы являетесь всегда там, независимо от того где мы._

It was my message to her; I will love you o matter what

_Заботьтесь о моем сердце, я оставил это с Вами, любовью._

It was fathers message; Take care of my heart, I left it with you, love.

The words were simple yet powerful; no matter if she was gone, she had taken a part of me away from me that we never knew I had. She had played an important role, it was always said no-one can replace the mom you were in the womb of. It didn't matter what you believed in, what colour you were, what country you were from; you still loved.

You cannot truly hate anyone; I had given up hating someone who I thought I loved.

I kneeled down so I was squatting down and my body started shaking almost as if it was vibrating. My eyes were fixated on the grave in front of me.

"_Mom I haven't visited since the funeral._

_I've been weak._

_And I'm too cowardly to even face the grave you_ _lay on._

_Mother I am ashamed of what I become, I have nothing to turn to, it's like I'm suffocating and it's so unbelievably hard to breath, it's like everyone's turning their back on me. They are already digging out my hole. The world seems so lonely and cold. I don't still understand, I'm still confused, I keep looking for answers, and everything seems empty without you. _

_Mom you've took apart of me, I think I want it back, I want to be whole again, I don't want to be with the fire. It's like this hole in my chest that keeps getting better, and it sucks all the energy from me till I'm drained. Moms please, help me, everything just feels all wrong, like I'm wrong. I'm just so befuddled in this world without you. I need to know that it's going to be alright, I can't survive alone, it's too hard, Mom, I need you. I crave for your being. Will you come back to me?" _

I know it was stupid to expect an answer or response from the dead but I wish I could at least have some sort of sigh by the angels that everything's going to be alright. That I would get through it all.

My body was shaking; my hand had gone cold form the chilly air. I was sobbing but still no tears fell; that was what I didn't understand. My hands were clenched together and both my thumbs were against my teeth; I was biting them out of nervousness. I was tearing up.

She wasn't even alive and still she tore me like a page; pieces by pieces, and not even realising it. She had taken a part of me like another that had done the same. I pushed away the thought away; I wouldn't be able to handle thinking about her now; not with all this. The pain was overwhelming and incredibly overpowering. It was getting too much for me; I couldn't bear the pain that pulsated through my body, which ran through my insides at the very moment. The damp smell of dirt tickled the back of my throat in a distasteful way.

I grabbed my hair in fists and my head hung low. I squeezes my eyes shut hoping all the bad feelings would go away, the mistakes that I did. My heart was broken and bruised. I didn't have a place in life no more. It was taken away from me the day I had taken one.

_One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, one is a conqueror; one kills everybody, one is a god..._

I was no, assassin, I was no conqueror and I was certainly no God, I was, am and will be a murderer. Life had taken its toll on me. Maybe it was the life; fate had chosen for me, I had to endure all the suffering and pain I had caused to Father, Mother and _her_.

Why couldn't I have died? Why wasn't it me? It was my entire fault, why didn't they just end my life. Death was better than this; it was less agonizing and heart-rending. It would be Easy.

Peaceful,

Perfect,

That was all I ask for.

I was still squeezing m eyes shut hoping for dear life that this wasn't happening. I wanted it all to go away, I wanted to be able to run to mother's bed and be able to sleep next to her when I had a nightmare just after watching a scary movie. I wanted to be able to find love and comfort in the one I would never be able to find. I wanted to be able to talk to mother for one last time.

I was gripping my hair almost as if I wanted the pain, as if I had deserved all this, as if this was the punishment. The raw pain that was aching inside me kept flaring up near to its peak. My throbbing insides begged for forgiveness in all this, begged for the painful sensation that engulfed my insides to be free. Begged to have Mother,

I was hurting.

I was hit where it hurt the most.

"WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME??!!" I screamed at the now midnight sky. "Why?" I whispered.

_Mom...Mom...Mom...Mother...Mom...Mother...Mother...Mom...Mother...Mom...where are you? I keep searching, but all I find is empty tracks. Mother are you waiting for me? Mother where are you? Mother. Mother. mother._

'_Mother' kept echoing in my head, like some kind of thing that was torturing me._

"Mother," I breathed heavily whispering the word that could destroy me.

_Mother, is there a way to find you? I can't do this without you, why did you have to go so quickly? You didn't even say goodbye, they told me you were tired and having a long nap, aren't you done, aren't you going to come back to me?_

I could hear someone behind me; someone that was visiting a grave that was already occupied. Mother's grave. I stood up from my squatting position.

"I know" Bella...

She had uttered two simple words but why did it beat up my insides, why did suddenly I had this new anger, why did it suddenly feel like I was on fire. Two such words to have so much meaning and emotion should be legal. It was wrong.

No she didn't know, I didn't care if she knew I killed mother, she still didn't know she wasn't there at 1.38pm, on that day. No she didn't have a slight incline of what happened; I wasn't her business to interfere and corrupt my life, even though it couldn't get worse than this.

This was the raw and brutal definition of Hell...

It wasn't possible in the human world to be anymore intolerable and endurable than this. This was the furthest it goes, I think.

"You know? What Bella, what do you know? Tell me; enlighten me with what you know" I chuckled at her, but it was harsh, something in me was not me, like I was affected by her; like I was hit by an infectious plague.

Confusing and pain twisted in her eyes, it was probably a shock to her the way I had snapped at her and made her feel so tiny, and like she was some kind of toy of would take for granted and just toss in the corner of my bedroom.

Was this how she was feeling? But a feeling inside me told me I couldn't care less about her.

I was like I was discovering a new feeling...Did I really know myself properly?

She was silent and he eyes were locked on me. It gave me instant proof that she didn't know what she was talking about. She had found my mother's grave and it angered me to know end. My eyes were flashing with anger. She had disrespected me by not telling me and just coming to mother. She had no right.

"What Bella? What do you know? Come on, I'm waiting, you know nothing! Alright, nothing, do you really think that you've figured it all out? Huh? Well guess what Bella, sorry to break it to you, and break you pretty little princess bubble you're living in, but you don't know me, you have no idea what you getting yourself into, hell you don't even know my favourite colour!" I don't know where it all came from but all the words just blurted out like it was escaping.

I just snapped...

I didn't mean to mock her, but standing here, just took over me, I became a different person, and it wasn't for the better, but for the bad.

I was viewed as the bad guy in this situation.

"Your favourite colour is brown, okay, I know!" Bella was unbelievable. I wasn't even interested on that, I was just showing how she didn't know me at all. I lived in a lie. I would be named a murderer...

"But that's not the point Bella, you're not listening, stay on the ball, you don't know nothing about me, It's best if you don't know, trust me on this." The closer she got with me the more she was endangering herself. I was a bad influence. I was not the type people should hang around with. For all I knew I should be behind bars.

I was a hidden person; a mask, I didn't show the real me; there was a different person at work, and a different one at home.

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND, EDWARD!!" Bella screamed at me, it stabbed me inside, I really did want to tell her, but what would she think of me? Would she run and call the police? Would she look down at me disgusted, and throw me to the wolves? Would she run away and never come back? I didn't know the possibility of what she would do. Was it worth taking that risk? Maybe it was - I would be able to end my life once and for all. "...Make me understand Edward, I can help you, just let me in, I'm just trying to understand this whole situation here, Edward you have to help me before I help you. What is so important that I don't understand? Huh? Why am I endangering myself for only helping you? How could I trust you, if I don't understand you?"

She spoke softly with passion and meaning, it almost looked like she cared dearly.

_It's kind of obvious she cares pee – brain._

_Whatever jerk; no one was asking for you lovely opinion._

I wouldn't be able to tell Bella my sickening secrets. It was unbearable to even stand a foot away from her. It was helpless, I was broken and beyond repair, I was one of those broken toys, people had forgotten, my father had forgotten me.

_What would you do if your father disowns his only child?_

_There wasn't an answer, you would break down, lock yourself away from everybody, and the world, you would be self-conscious and you would be aware of all the peoples thought about you._

At that moment it started raining, droplets falling on my face, maybe I could fake tears and pretend I was crying just to give me the joy that I was feeling some damn emotion for my mother, after all it was my fault. Everything is my fault.

Whatever I touch, see, and feel turns in to an utter disaster. What was the way to life; Death?

Bella didn't understand that I was a hopeless killer. She didn't understand, anything, that night when it happened still gives me shivers, I can't bear having anyone keeping what I've kept, and I wasn't one to put such a heavy burden on others. It was like I was destines to have it, it was my problem; no one else's.

"Bella there's nothing you can do for me, I'm not who you think you are, you wouldn't understand me, I'm broken, I am scared, mentally and physically, you can't make a difference. There's nothing important just let it go" I knew I was lying through my teeth; it was important, my whole life was just about that.

"No Edward, you can't just say I don't understand you, and then say it's okay. I need answers Edward, you have to stop living in a bubble, come on Edward, open up, look I'm here I'm not going to move, just give me the chance to help you out, you're a mess and all over the place. I know your mother died, but do you really have to be so complicated I can help you."

It slapped me in the face; my mother had died, the feeling was too strong to take on, it overpowered me making me weak and defeated.

I squeezed my eyes shut wishing it would all go away, hoping I wouldn't have to deal with it, just praying it wasn't here; not here, where my mother lay; a skeleton.

My mother did not just die – no; it was something more than that.

_I killed her._

The pain felt like open wounds getting stabbed by fire arrows.

This was torture.

It was too much for me.

"Do you seriously want to know what happened? Do you really want to know Bella huh? Do you really want to know what comes to haunt me every night in my bed making me wake up with a pond full of sweat flooding my body every day? Do you want me to tell you the biggest fear in my life? Do you really want to hold and hide that secret everyday of your life? Are you actually committed to keep that secret without telling anyone and have it embed and etched to your brain all your life? Would you be able to keep it away from everyone?"

I looked at her pleadingly; no one with a thousandth of a brain wouldn't even bear a millionth of what I experienced, no one would want to know, but why was Bella the exception? There was an exception to every rule, but why did it have to be her?

Then she nodded,

She freaking nodded,

I couldn't keep it to myself, it was too controlling, and I had to get it out of my system.

, "You asked for it. I killed her, it's all my fault, okay I told you, do you have any idea how it is to feel like this, I killed my own mother, I go to sleep feeling like a murderer and wake up feeling like one, do you even how a fruitful taste of how it feels to live in a secret day in day out." Her face showed sheer confusion, was it that hard to believe that I killed, it wasn't actual killing but it was still killing.

W...I...I...Just...I...what...do...youmean?" I felt like laughing in her face, but this was no laughing matter.

"You don't know what I mean, come on Bella speed up I thought you're clever than this, I tell you I murdered my mother and you reply back with I don't know what you mean? You're a joke!" I didn't intend on making it sound cold and harsh but it came out completely wrong to what I thought. I didn't mean to offend her but it was already out.

"I don't care" Her words caught me off guard and I scoffed; she knew it depended on what people thought of me as the secret was out, but what about all those other people? They would judge me, there would make everything worse.

"You don't care? But what about when my secret reveals, they would care, I would be named a murderer. Don't you see I murdered her, it's my entire fault, that's the reason why she's dead, that's why she buried 6 feet underground," It wasn't just about one person, it was about words spreading; and each time it spread, another rumour would run with it. There would be many different story's of the billionaire murderer; but it would still be pointed me as the bad guy.

But that was who I was; the bad guy.

"Edward, I don't care" Didn't she just hear what I just said? "I love you"

"You what?" I was speechless?

"I love you"

No...NO! This can't be happening. No... This wasn't right; it was wrong, my world was turning upside down. Everything was crashing into me. But It was like I didn't feel them, all that mattered was the beautiful brown eyes woman that stood in front of me, who owned the heart of the man who never thought he would love after what happened before, the man who thought, no one would see clearly, the man who thought he didn't deserve anything.

That man was me.

And I didn't want Bella to get involved. A goddess like her was seen wrong if she carried something like that with her every hour, every day, every year.

I needed to bury mystupid juvenile feelings from Bella. It wouldn't help any situations here, everything would be a mess. I needed o protect her from getting twisted in this mess. I needed to not show them.

"Love? Love? You know nothing of love Bella, you hear me nothing, so don't try to come to my world and try to figure everything else and make it all better, then drop something on me saying you love me. Why are you making all of this harder?" I made myself look angry, making her frustrated and just drop everything.

I pushed it too far. Tears spilled her cheeks and face dripping on her chin. Angels shouldn't cry. Everything was burning, aching due to the excruciating pain that engulfed me completely.

"Hell I don't understand you but can't you see we can work this out together, Edward you don't have to suffer in silence, and I'm willing to help you." Was there no way to stop her from coming more close to my life? Suffering in silence was better than telling everyone to tame my burden for me. I didn't want her help; I didn't her to want her to hurt.

All that kept running through my brain was why did this happen to me?

I needed to push her away; as far as possible. She didn't need this.

"But that's just the point isn't it? I don't need or want your help? I don't want anything to do with you; why are you even here? Just go Bella, you're making everything worse" My own words were just adding to the fire that she had built inside me. I had promised no other woman would take control of me ever again; but here I was vulnerable.

Simply powerless,

"Edward don't do this to me, Edward please...don't." I just didn't need this right now. She had to stay clear away from me. I just had to push her away.

"Don't do this to you? Who was the one coming up to me and saying 'I know'? No, Bella, you don't do this to me; I'm the one who you should not do this to, just leave me alone. Why did you have to come and spoil everything? My life was fine without you, and then you just come and tear everything I built for myself, you bring back all the pain and memories. It's your entire fault; I wish I never met you." The words hurt.

Bella was tearing up and there was nothing I could do about it, she looked so broken.

Why did love always feel like a battlefield?

It was just fighting constantly.

It just bemused me to no end.

"You don't mean that Edward, you're just upset" Jesus Christ, she was just making it harder for me and herself. I needed to keep her away from all this chaos.

"But that's just the thing; I do mean it, I wish you would just make yourself useful and get run over by a god damn truck!" The words stuck and I could see she didn't take it well. Why didn't she get the damn picture that it was wise to stay well away, you never know when the volcano might erupt. She really had no clue what she was getting herself into. Wasn't it obvious how I wanted her to go away? I kept telling her for her to forget, but she kept doing the damn opposite.

"Be careful for what you wish for Edward; because you might just get it" What did that mean? What did she mean be careful what I wished for? This simple sentence confused me to no end even though it was simple grammar, there was something more, but by the look on her eyes it is what it is, but somehow I still didn't comprehend what she said. I couldn't seem to grasp what she actually meant.

"Bella just stay away from me"

By saying that, I hoped she would do it. I didn't want her involved.

I walked away from her.

_Goodbye mother..._

The pain finally coming too much, how could one tiny person bring so much torture? I wanted it to end. Drift away into nothing but numbness.

I didn't want all of this,

I just wanted to be me, and not some killer.

Just me,

My head was throbbing, there was too much tension. I was dripping wet and my eyes must've looked like hell. My feet were squelching on the damp dirt. My wet clothes were clinging on to my body and making them look shiny in the moonlight.

It was dark and I had no idea of what the time might be. But it looked late.

The road was in my sight of view now.

Home didn't seem like a good idea right now, I didn't want to be reminded of the feelings that were supposed to be the past. Not the present.

The rain was still pouring constantly like I was being drenched with juice that kept tickling the back of my neck when droplets fell.

Moments later I was in front of my house, the thought made me shiver; I quickly jumped into my Volvo and reversed out. I didn't know where I was going but just trying to distract my mind, not remind me of anything.

Next moment I was parked in Jaspers drive way, I guess my body was doing all the work or my brain was but wasn't communication with me.

I got out and knocked rapidly.

The door opened and the man himself was there in front me, he was just what I needed; to make me calm.

Jasper,

"Whoa there, what in the hell happened to you?" I ignored his question and looked ahead of him.

"Is anyone here? Because if this is a bad time, I'll leave" I saw panic shoot through his eyes, he was always so worried.

"No...NO! It's a great time. Well for you um..." Jasper drifted off feeling awkward, he was so pathetic sometimes, and I envied him for that; he made you smile.

I stepped inside and I seemed to relax at the unfamiliar surroundings. I didn't go to Jaspers house much and when I did it was important, he must be wondering why I need him and what was important.

I heard Jasper clear his throat "So...Um, what happened Edward?"

I looked up at him and spoke. "It's Bella" I could tell that didn't give too much information on what happened, but I did say something, right?

"Urr...Edward, that doesn't tell me anything."

"Well..."

Minutes later and I had explained what happened and all that I was feeling. I didn't know how to express my feelings; I was used to hiding them, that's why I sounded so cold hearted to Bella.

Jasper knew what happened that night, but didn't question anything; he was a good man, and I appreciated him for him presence.

He was thoughtful for a second when he looked at me again. "Edward, I see what you're going through, I really do..." Don't tell me he was going sloppy on me and saying sorry, I wouldn't be able to stand that. "Edward, trust is a beautiful thing, cherish it. I know you trust her, maybe you should let her in, I have a very good hunch this will make it easier. I can tell you trust her and love her, it's about time you were honest with her." I groaned at his words.

I didn't take his words well but at last he didn't go sloppy.

"Jasper, I don't love her"

_Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it._

_Jerk ass!_

"Come on man, I thought you were past that, why are you denying it? I've seen the way you look at her, all starry eyed. You can't fool me, I thought you knew that by now" Why was Jasper and my conscience ganging up on me. Did I really have true feeling for her?

"Bu...But..."

"There are no buts, man, why you keep lying to yourself?" Confusion swept over me, I just didn't know what to think no more.

Maybe I should trust Bella, maybe I shouldn't but Jasper was kind of wearing off on me.

Later, I was still in Jasper's house, I didn't want to go back home, Jazz gave me the guestroom and I was staying for the night; he was a real pal.

Here I was sitting in my office waiting for the no show Bella.

She hadn't turned up today and I got worried, even though we had an argument yesterday. She showed up every day, she only missed one day in the time she started. What if she quit? Christ what have I done?

She would turn up right? But I was still in doubt...

I was trying to get into my work but my eyes kept flickering to the door and her office. Would she ever show?

It was nearly lunch time when I saw Emmett run up to me in a hurry.

Whoa, was he that desperate for food? However the cafeteria was downstairs and my office was way up.

"Edward" He looked like he ran a mile and he was breathless. "Edward its Bella-" My eyes widened, she quit didn't she? I'm so screwed.

"Em, what is it, tell me" I was urging him to carry on, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

She quit.

"She, she ..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**HAHAHA LOL**

**A/N...Wow you couldn't get the last few words in, ha, ha! Sorry for being mean. When Edward said Bella was tearing up and there was nothing he could do about it I felt like screaming in his face saying 'YES YOU CAN' but the story can't go on... I'm sorry if I bore you by repeating the whole chapter, but, I had to show you how little Eddie's thoughts are (He'll kill me if he heard I called me that *Squeaks of fear* Don't tell please) Yeah Jazzy is a life saver isn't he? Alice must be proud... Anyways what's wrong with Bella? Maybe you'll find out next chapter, and to do that; Review...Torah!! **


	21. Bright light

**A/N...Hey guys, well I'm going to reveal that mean cliff – hanger, sorry if you're hating on me for that...;..( Lol...Anyways, enjoy...R&R! Also sorry for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 21 – Bright light.**

**Previously: "Edward" He looked like he ran a mile and he was breathless. "Edward its Bella-" My eyes widened, she quit didn't she? I'm so screwed.**

"**Em, what is it, tell me" I was urging him to carry on, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer. **

**She quit.**

"**She, she ..."**

***Bella's pov***

"NO, EDWARD, DON'T, PLEASE!" I screeched at him but he carried on. He dragged the dagger and stabbed it once more to the dead heart of a foreigner.

Innocent person,

Innocent life,

Innocent soul,

He didn't deserve any of it.

Blood pooled on to the tile floor and spread like a wildfire. The blood that had managed to get on Edward seeped through his shirt making it all bloodstained. His eyes were fiery black. There was no emotion; he seemed so hollow.

So empty,

So lost and lonely,

A different person completely,

We were in a ballet studio for some unknown reason and I was tied to a pillar with rope tied over me, preventing me from escaping. I was squirming, struggling to get out but it was no use. It was tight, and suffocating me, I felt so trapped.

I didn't know how I ended up here but I was just so befuddled in all this mess. Confusion took over me; and for once I was about to give in, but I wouldn't lose, I had to fight. For the man, for me, and for Edward,

"Edward, please stop, for me, I'm begging you. Please, Edward, don't do this, it's wrong. Please," I begged him over and over again. I was pleading; I couldn't bear watching an innocent man die, getting stabbed for no proper reason. I hated it. I hated it all.

Didn't everyone suffer enough already?

It was like some demon was inside him, influencing him on all the bad things in which he should do.

This wasn't Edward.

This was wrong,

He was wrong,

What was wrong with him, okay I get it he killed, why did he have to show it in my damn face?

Tears streaked down my face, making it all blotchy and red but this was no crisis, the one in front of me would give me the best definition of crisis.

I needed to escape I needed to get away, I needed to help at least, push some sense in Edward's mind. What was going through his mind?

Did death just take over? What was swirling in his mind that he had no control over? What was the pleasure in pure killing?

There was none. None at all,

You had no right to take a life when it wasn't yours to take.

"Bella stay out of this" Edward glare pierced through me with his smouldering emerald orbs. His jaw was clenched and his hair was a ruffled mess, he looked so angry and so confused but like he was bloodthirsty. His eyes had this sensational passion, but it didn't mean it was good, it a fiery one.

He didn't seem like he usually was, but things are not always what they seem.

A lot of things happen behind closed door. Who was to know what was behind Edward's closed door? He could be capable of doing anything.

He was cold hearted and evil. He took away someone's life, Edward was no innocent person; but a devil.

His eyes were bloodshot red and blood splattered on to his face; he had this evil smirk on with cunning eyes.

He was dangerous.

This wasn't Edward...

This wasn't Edward...

This wasn't Edward...

I bolted upright in my bed, terrified of my own self. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it hurt terribly. Bits of wet hair clung to the hairline of my hair. My whole body felt numb and I felt so different. There was a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and the sickening nightmare I just had didn't make matters any better. I was stiff and I couldn't move because I was petrified. I was shaking; almost vibrating. Utter fearfulness radiated from my body.

Flashes of Edward's evil red eyes kept blinking up in stomach – churning ways. It was so vile and nauseating. I swallowed thickly and took the wet covers of my fragile body. The thin PJ's stuck to me hugging my body. Sweat built up on my forehead and above my upper lip.

I climbed down the stairs and headed for the basin. I put my hands under the tap and brought the water on my face, the coldness sent shivers run through me. I got a towel and wiped my face. I was still shaking from the nightmare.

The water didn't help at all, the dream felt so real.

_If you died in your dreams, you die in the real world. _

What if the man was real, does that mean he died, no it couldn't, could it? I squeezed my eyes shut trying to push away the images in a locked door. My breath was hitched and if I didn't calm down I would seriously go into cardiac arrest. I needed to not think about it. But how could I? The only reason I was up this late was because of the dream. It had me sweating and thinking about the man. It had me thinking about Edward and how he was a murderer. He killed innocent live for the entertainment.

Edward killed...

Was it true?

"_I killed her, it's all my fault, okay I told you, do you have any idea how it is to feel like this, I killed my own mother, I go to sleep feeling like a murderer and wake up feeling like one"_

His voice was still ringing in my ear loud and crystal clear. He said he killed. It still didn't quite piece together. If he hated himself so much about it, why would he kill his mother? It was just so absurd! I mean it was crazy.

I realised I was still in the kitchen near the basin and went to sit on a chair, to get myself together.

"_...do you even how a fruitful taste of how it feels to live in a secret day in day out?" _

He was broken, physically, mentally and literally. Beyond repair in many ways, was there no chance to help him at all.

I didn't want to think about him, he pushed me away; he didn't want my help, so there was no point in me tagging along. He would probably fight this stupid war he has with himself.

No, I didn't know how it was to live in a secret...

Maybe he should help me understand, but he was stubborn, he pushed away people he thought that got too close. He was afraid of anyone finding out what happened. I had no clue, maybe what I was thinking was completely of the plot, but I had to think something right?

He wouldn't get the best of me, no he wouldn't...

I wouldn't let him win this.

My eyes didn't feel tired at all, I wide awake, almost like I had ten gallons of coffee straight.

I had a thought itching in the back of my head, screaming to get its attention. I wanted to go. To her,

She may not want me to, but I felt like I owed it to her at the least. I quickly grabbed my tennis shoes and my Mac Burberry coat, I was still in my PJ's but it didn't really matter no one would see me at this time of night. I looked at the clock in the hallway and it was 3.47.

I was sure no one would see me.

I walked out into the moonlight. A full moon was glistening on the streets below. It looked beautiful, there was a slight drizzle of rain but it went unbothered. I walked a couple of streets crossing, Lennon road and Hagley Street.

I stepped in to a flowers shop, I was surprised it was open this late, I stepped in and the scents of different flowers rushed to me in a wave. There were varies of flowers in bouquets. It looked beautiful, I walked up to the tulips, they were my favourite, and If Edward went there he would know I went there again.

I paid for it and started going to the destination.

Once again, I was faced with the black gates.

'_Edward's cemetery'_

There were scrawny trees around the cemetery. It looked scarier in the dark. There wasn't light, the shrubs and trees were covering it from sight.

I looked up and the moon wasn't there. It looked like an eclipse, darkness surrounded every corner visible. Was this some kind of ghost town? I quickly brought my hand to my mouth; I shouldn't be thinking this in a graveyard. It was wrong.

Mom told me graveyards were the safest place; I didn't know what to think of it, I believed it before because I was a kid and so gullible. But what about now? I wasn't so sure. I had a breakdown in front of Edward in here. Was it safe, even though there was no danger, was it still safe?

I didn't need to look for 568 again; I knew exactly where it was. It was near the heart of the place but it was slightly to the left. It was a circular place, but it was big.

There it was; the gold and black gravestone. She lay here in front of me.

I kneeled down on to the muddy ground. I sat down crosses leg picking on a few of the stones and thing on the ground. I didn't care if I got dirty. I put the tulips on the whole by her grave, there was already a bouquet of them already, and it must've been Edward.

"Um...I know you don't know me but, I'm Bella, I'm sorry for everything I've caused your son. It just I want to get to know him help him, but I've found that it's hard. I don't know why I'm saying this but I kind of fell comfortable being here. Even though I've never met you, I like the comfort that I get...Yeah I might sound crazy and..." I started ranting on. It would've seemed crazy talking to someone who was dead and didn't know who you were but it didn't in feel crazy at all, not in the slightest. Maybe I was crazy like that.

"Edward is just...Just...I don't know...He's just so confusing; I mean one minute he's fine, then next he in emotional shock. He's I don't know...But he doesn't seem himself. It's like he's all over the place, and I just can't keep up with his pace, his moods swings are starting to give me a whiplash. Maybe it's because he misses you. I can tell Edward's hurting, he says he a murderer but for some reason I reckon it's not true, it just doesn't seem him. But I didn't know anything, as Edward says, maybe there was so much more, but I think Edward is taking it too hard on himself." I looked down at her grave and her name was engraved in gold.

'_Elizabeth Masen Cullen'_

I've always liked the name Elizabeth. It seemed nice and traditional.

"So..." I looked around and I felt awkward, like the feeling you get when you're talking to someone and you have nothing to say, but it was different but it still seemed the same. "Urr... I better go now, sorry for the abrupt end; I hope to see you again soon if that's at all possible. Sorry if I bothered you, I just hope Edward gets better soon, not like he's ill." I stole one last glace before I got up to leave.

I walked up to the entrance of the gates where I began to leave the actual cemetery.

I had come to my attention that, Edward was more to me than my stupid boss, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I didn't know why I liked him, even though he irked me, but I still came running back with open arms.

It was pitch black outside and my vision was slightly cloudy. I stepped out in to the town and I could see cars racing past, even thought it was really late. I didn't bring a car with me so I had to walk it.

Then I saw a luminous bright light, it burned my eyes. I was coming closer and closer. I squinted my eyes to try and see better but everything was blurry. All I could see was the light in front of me and the rainbow around it. The light covered what was behind it.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was messed up.

Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that thirsted to kill.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**A/N...Okay, I was about to carry on but I thought I'll be mean, and stop just where you want to know what happens next! Score one for me – Oh Yeah! Also sorry for the shortness, my apologies but had to concentrate on this bit. I don't know about you but I want to see little Eddie's pov... Review guys because they make my day, and you know it! ¬_¬**


	22. Mistakes

**A/N...Okay, here is the next chapter. I will not make you wait any longer, after the horrible cliff hanger I left you guys hanging on. Will you forgive me, pretty please with Edward or Jake on top? *Puppy dog eyes and an extra exaggerated pout* Okay you get the picture just R&R will you...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 22: Mistakes**

**Previously: ****About three things I was absolutely positive. **

**First, Edward was messed up.**

**Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that thirsted to kill.**

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

***Alice's Pov***

Why would she do that?

It doesn't make sense...

This wasn't Bella; I mean Bella wouldn't be suicidal would she?

I was pacing round the hospital corridor waiting for some doctor to come and give me some information and the verdict. They kept telling me that said needed her rest, and they didn't finish finding out what wrong with her.

Stupid Bella, ugh, why did she have to be so reckless and childish, why could she be like...Me?

_Imagine a world with full of Alice's_

_AHH my heart would be at ease; and life would be perfect! _

_How nice, no back to the point pixie; Bella, remember._

_Oh right._

I looked at my phone again and the time claimed it was a 4.50am

I kept on rereading my text she sent me.

_Alice,_

_Yes I know you've been trying to contact me all day to check if I'm fine. I really am honestly, don't give me that look. Anyways I had a couple of long days, and I forgive you for whatever you think you did to me, yeah I know that because normally you wouldn't send me all these texts._

_Your Bella, love you XX ;-)_

I was worried that Bella was angry because she was there when Jasper came up to me and accused me of liking Edward in the ball, Bella excused herself and never came back. Well at least she forgave me, but she says she's fine then a few hours later she taken in to hospital.

Hang on if she sent me the text at 12.36, then why was she in a car crash later in the early hours of the morning? I'm guessing she went to bed after she gave me the text nut then how could she get hit by a truck? I just didn't make sense...

Apparently the police found her just outside Edward's cemetery

Did someone kidnap her? OM, they did, didn't they? But who would kidnap her and push her in front of a truck, unless they were trying to burry he alive in the cemetery and she tried to get out and accidently ran in a truck.

It still seemed not quit right, this wasn't Bella. No one we knew had any grudge on Bella, so why was she in hospital. It was so strange. If no one had kidnapped her what was she doing this at night near a graveyard? I do not recall anyone of her relates passed away.

Nothing seemed right and reasonable; it all seemed of beam.

I got up and walked to the cafeteria. The place was uninhabited in this forsaken place; I detested hospital, full stop; you want to know why? Because you only came to them for a bad reason; you couldn't come to one if it's your party, or you got a new car, or even you went to shopping, you only went to one if someone's heartbeats were numbered, or if they were in a coma. Or even if they had broken bones, it came down to one thing; hospitals were for the bad, not for the good.

Why would Bella be out late at night?

Unless she was meeting someone,

But who?

I knew Bella like forever and she never kept secrets like this, she was out of character.

Damn her for being reckless and got run over.

I got my phone from my jacket pocket and speed dialled Rose. She went to get some food for Bella when she woke up. The cafeteria food was so bland it hardly tasted of anything.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Rose, where are you? Never mind hurry up got my suspicions. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'll be there in ... 5 minutes?"

"Yeah whatever, bye" I hung up and waited.

5 minutes later Rose came strutting in with two bags.

"Hey Alice, how's Bella?" Hearing her name I thought about how she would be really badly injured. She got hit by a damn truck for god sakes.

"Uh...I don't really know; they won't let me see her. But I need to tell you something."

"Okay, so what is it?" Rose sat down and promptly waited so I could carry on.

"Well, at 12.36am Bella sent me a text, and by then she must've gone to bed, so later after a couple of hours how could she be in an accident? So my theory is that she either was meeting someone late at night, someone kidnapped her or she went absolutely mental and she had this mentality that she wanted to get herself killed because god help me, I'm going out of my mind!"

"Alice calm down, I see where you're going but we can't just assume; we have to talk to Bella first and get the full story we can't just pluck ideas out of thin air. Alice we would be delusional if we just said that she wanted to kill herself. Alice you're being rash, let's see what happens once she awake. Right now she's sub conscious, we can't get anything out of her."

I exhaled loudly and calmed down. Rose was right, I couldn't just assume; it would be absurd.

I called Emmett and told him what I thought and the full story of everything. He was worried but otherwise wanted to find out why she was really up that late.

But I would get the full story out; one way or another.

I just had to wait...

***Edward's pov***

"Em, what is it, tell me" I was urging him to carry on, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

She quit.

"She, she ..." What was wrong with this guy, I just needed to hear it from someone even though I knew what it was.

"Bella was in a car crash, she was injured and they took her to hospital. They don't know what's wrong with her because they don't let her in. She got run over by a massive truck."

I froze.

My world stopped.

My universe was in the hospital fighting for the only bit of life she had left and here I was in my stupid work place. I had gone too far that day when I was in the cemetery. I told her to make herself useful and get run over by a truck. It was my fault. She had really taken what I said abroad. I pushed and pushed her too far and away from me; out of reach. I wouldn't be able to fix what I did wrong like the time before. I had done it again, but this time there was no doubt; it was me to blame.

Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

This feeling inside me just got bigger and bigger, like it was eating me away inside. The pain it inflicted was horrifying.

Bella was probably dead, because of me.

"Edward, apparently Alice said she gave a text in the night, and she went to be but then, how could she be in an accident. There's something fishy. Do you know anything?"

All that Emmett was saying became the background. It was all faded and faint, but I still heard it.

I shook my head in a 'no' fashion. But I did know everything; I just didn't have it in me to confess. I was cowardly, but I still didn't tell. I just couldn't.

There wasn't any point in carry on anymore. No point in anything. There wasn't a reason for me to stay in this world without Bella.

I loved her.

I couldn't hide this any longer. I couldn't keep the feeling locked away and never visit them because they would come bursting out, they weren't tameable. Like they were coming out now, I couldn't control them; it was too strong and overpowering me. I loved her. I didn't care if she didn't return my feeling but just as long as she knew it would be alright.

I could I be so stupid? Obviously Bella was emotional, why did it have to say that? God, I'm such a douche!

The number kept adding up. First one now another, was it going to stop of would it carry on until I couldn't sleep at night? Would it haunt me everywhere I go? Would memories flood me in pure hatred?

I had no possibility of knowing unless I went to see her, but that wasn't happening. I couldn't go there, face the utter horror. So many emotions were swirling inside my head; anger, hurt sadness, anxiety and so much more.

Why would she do this? She knew that I didn't mean it, hell I wouldn't of said it if I knew they were going to literally do it! She knew I was stressed and I said anything that popped up just to get my frustration out. She knew that I lost control of everything and I was almost livid. Then why did she push me? Make me say those things to her?

But this was no time to blame her; she was the innocent one in this. This was all weighing on my shoulders, not anyone else's; I did this just like the other time.

I was a killing magnet.

There was something waving in front of my eyes. Huh...what was that?

I blinked twice and stumbled backward so I could get a better look "...Edward, hello, you still there?" It was Emmett hand waving at me. Once he was assured he got my attention he began talking again. "Listen, Edward, I'm going to go to the hospital to check on Bella, you want to join me?"

I gulped a lump that was forming in my throat. This was the question I was dreading. How would I answer this? Would I tell the truth? I didn't want to face her; the pain in my eyes would make me crumble – if she were to be alive, that it.

I mentally pinched myself. What was wrong with me? How could I just say it like that? The thought of her lying lifeless made my insides churn in and uttering way.

Imagine life without Bella,

My world,

My planet,

My whole existence,

Vanished in a matter of seconds, my walls would crumble to dust; my attraction for women would fade, my world would turn upside down. The world wouldn't have a place for me anymore, they would silently scream at me, reminding me of my deadly past.

I shook my head in a no fashion again. My throat was closing up, it was terrible. "I'll go later" I whispered almost croaking. He said his goodbyes and left me in peace at once.

I was left to dwell on my thought, what if she was alive, what if she was still fighting, then I wouldn't be blamed, would I?

Either way I would still be blamed, I had told her to go and do it.

Right now I was sitting in my office tapping my pen endlessly on my glass table, thinking about Bella in the hospital. I couldn't concentrate, as my mid kept flinging to that particular thought.

I wonder how she would've looked like when she crashed.

_Her hair was in her face all sticking together due to the blood that oozed from her forehead. There was a deep scratch on her left cheek and blood tricking down. Her eyes kept flickering open and closed. Her body looked like skin with no bones – floppy hanging on her shoulder. Her mouth was a tight in a thin line, she lay so still._

Crap, I shouldn't be thinking about that! How psycho was I? Daydreaming about how she looked like all bloodied up. I was such a god damn fool.

...

Time passed and it was time to pack up, it was nearing 7. Everyone had left and I was beginning to put all the paperwork away. I switched my lamp of and grabbed my car keys. I switched the hallway lights off and jogged to the stairs instead of the elevator.

Once I got out jumped into my mustang and drove off toward the opposite direction of my house.

As I was driving I could see a line of cars, was this a traffic jam or did something happen? I drove to another lane and could see a clear view of all the commotion going on.

That's funny another accident happened as well as Bella's one happened. Was this killing day today?

I parked my car and hopped out. There were police bands around a large space. I neared it and I saw a dented lamppost that was knocked to the ground. There were a couple of car that were damaged by there was one where the most damage was. The bumper was hanging off and a large dent at the side of it. It was a large orangey rusty truck, it looked quite huge.

There were police asking people continuous questions. The massive truck was near the lamppost, it must of had pushed it down.

_Is that...?_

_No, is that...?_

_It couldn't, could it?_

I bent down so I was squatting near the lamppost. I scrutinized it closely and picked it up. I really was it.

It was reddish, brownish hair. Wow that must've hurt. It was like a chunk pulled out. I rubbed my thumb and index finger on it and surprisingly it was very soft and smooth.

I wonder who were the one that got hurt and the one that had a chunk of hair pulled out.

I walked back out of the surroundings and headed for the cemetery. I needed to talk to mother. I had a few confessions to make.

I reached her grave in no time and my heart pounding just looking at the grave.

My mother lay there dead and buried. Underground, not able to do anything now,

Dead,

Buried,

Skeleton,

_God hope, she's gone to happy place. I hope she had finally found her peace, he saviour, her safe harbour. _

I slid down on to the floor so my eyes were on the same level of the grave.

"I killed her mom" I whispered croaking. My voice was slowly cracking; my throat was closing up on me as I gasped for breath. I tried swallowing but it was no use, my glands weren't making enough saliva. My muscles were tensed and I felt like stabbing myself. I gripped my hands with my hair and started pulling on it, trying to get rid of the frustration inside me that burned me like a wildfire. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to utter words out but my mouth couldn't even open, like it was rusty and in need of oil.

I didn't have the will power to retell the story all over again. I couldn't bring myself to say the same thing that happened 14 years ago. The mistake that I made,

When people say they wouldn't change anything in their life, even their mistakes because they learn from it, or the teacher says to the pupils it's alright if you made a mistake because you'll learn not to do it again, but what about me? I did the same thing twice, why couldn't I learn? Was I that abnormally strange from the rest of the world?

I squeezed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose; I tended to do that when I was stressed or angry.

"Mom, I...I d...di, mom, I did it again" My world stopped, mother, probably already hated me for killing her, what would she think of me now? Would she curse me for now and even? Would she guarantee a place for me in hell? Would she throw me to the wolves with a grin plastered on her face?

I didn't know what to think, my thoughts were just everywhere, jumbled up in a total and utter mess.

_Bella pale and lifeless,_

_The colour drained from her face, the blush that always crept on her cheeks would never return._

_She would be dead._

_Just like my mother._

With Bella she rubbed salt in my wounds just to make it more unbearable, she did it without realising it, she did it without be alive for Christ sake. It was like her telling me to hold her body in my chest.

To hold another death,

To hold secret that I would have to lie to everyone about,

To hold another body,

"Mother" I breathed out, my hands were shaking violently, almost like I was going into cardiac arrest or having some king of fit. "Mom, I told her to get run over by a truck" I was croaked barely making the words out. I buried my face in my hands and shook violently. My body couldn't even form coherent thought. Everything was just so fuzzy.

I felt something on my right, it was soft yet slightly crumpled and crispy, I straightened out and it was white tulips.

Hang on when I put my flowers it was on the left not the right, who would move it?

Looking on my left there was a bouquet of the same flowers, but the ones one my right which weren't mines was slightly fresher than my as my petals were slightly brown stained.

Then who?

"Bella" I breathed out in realisation, no one else knew where mother was, hang on how did Bella know where mother was?

She came here? Well she came when I was there, but there weren't any flowers in her hand. But, if she was in hospital how the hell can she get these here? So did that mean it wasn't her?

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my trousers and said goodbye to mom. I exited and I saw the police, I decided to go a different way as I didn't feel up to being questioned by the police.

I jumped into my car and the engine purred to life in the twinkling of an eye. I drove in slow speed; there was really no place for me to be at the moment.

My car steered in to a main road and then there was bright white building, A&E, accidents and emergences.

Maybe I could go visit, just a last glimpse of her.

In sounded bizarre but just to dig the knife deeper inside me, I killed her, I had to pay my respect for her, even thought she was deadly pale; dead.

Just once last glance before I had to lock away another lifetime of memories, the secrets and sorrows.

Drowned all in one,

I got out my car and walked to the entrance, my shaking hands didn't go unnoticed.

I politely asked where Bella was staying, as gratefully thanked the receptionist.

Room 9, floor 3,

I entered the elevator and binged, getting out my eyes scanned the room, 1, 2, 3, hmm...no 9, I passed another corridor when I was face to face, next to a door, my eyes darted to the top which read 9, bingo!

I was alone in this secluded hallway, should I walk in? Then I heard a beautiful bell like voice that laughed ringing in my eyes, it was like chiming bells. The door was slightly ajar; it was open, but on a little.

Do I go in?

I neared the door and peaked through, there sitting in all her glory shone Bella, she was resting on the plump pillows smiling slightly but looking around, you wouldn't be able to see me as I was hidden.

What, no...She, she was...no, it can't be...what, was this a joke? This...it can't be, she is alive? That's just absurd!

She's meant to be dead!

It's wrong! She was there, smiling slightly, when I just told her to go and commit suicide.

_You say it like you're angry she's alive!_

_Grrr...jerk face go back to your freaky world,_

_Whatever you say women killer_

Ow, that stung.

I stepped a little bit closer, making sure I didn't make any noise, I didn't really want to face anyone right now, and the look on her face would be pure disgust and detestation. She would tell everyone one what I had done, she would rip me open and rub the salt in my wounds, just to make me feel pain. She had the power to rip me apart limb by limb, she knew about what I actually did; her and my father.

Through the little gap of the door, I could see a window, hang on, is that the side of the entrance? Bella's ward was right by the entrance. So if I was worried she was dead, I could go see her.

_Wow, you say it like, you're going to tell her to get run over again, if she you thought she was dead you know._

_I wasn't saying that._

_Yeah, yeah, sure, it sure looked like it._

_Get lost._

_Whatever you say prince charming,_

God, sometimes I really felt like punching my brain it, why did it have to be so damn irking?

I turned around and started heading for the exit, there was no in hanging around, they would probably see me anyways.

I think all of them were there with her; Alice, Em, Rosalie and Jazz

I signed out of the visiting list and stepped out in the night sky, the sky was darker. I unlocked my car and when heard a laughing, it was the one I heard before, it was beautiful, I neared the window it was coming from. I pushed through the stubby bushes and shrubs. It was in the hospital.

On the floor was a bucket, I wasn't that short, but it would be good to have a boost. I climbed on it and peeped through, I met eyes with a chocolate eyes, the shone with brilliancy. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking before me.

I made sure she couldn't see me, no one for that matter.

My feet slipped on the water patch that laid on the bucket, my slippery shoes, did a kind of slide, and I fell square on my bum.

Ow, that hurt, no, more than hurt, I was in agony.

"Which idiot is that?" CRAP, that was Alice wasn't it?

I quickly got up and ran down the bushes, after I was further away enough I slowed my pace, acting like I was just walking.

That was close.

Was Bella hurt, I couldn't exactly see anything; she was covered in a blanket, although she was covered in scratch marks and stitches on her forehead.

She wouldn't come to work for a while; I would be able to put the whole secrecy thing away for a little longer. Let's just hope she doesn't confront me in public.

I got into my car, and drove away.

I switched on the lights of my house when I arrived, I got into the shower and put my clean clothes on.

Now I was in the dark, alone, and slightly frightened. No – I wasn't scared of some silly night bug, but of what would happen behind my eye lids. Of was the pictures would show. Of what I would see when I close my eye into a deep slumber.

I was tossing and turning countless time, sleep was lost, somewhere I couldn't reach.

I closed my eyes and vivid scenes of trucks and a helpless woman overflowed my system and my brain.

Dread was to come.

**A/N...Well, what do you think, next chapter will be Bella's pov. Thank the lord, I never left another cliff hanger, or I would have died by a dozen arrows directing in my heart, but you do want the story to go on don't you, so no killing. Okay, enough of my babbling or I'll bore you to death; trust me I can, if you want , email me, no worries, I'll bore you lol R&R! Send me any question on spring form if you have a question, (my profile).**


	23. But are you really sorry?

**A/N...Bella's pov at last! Yeah, yeah, I might've taken long to update for your liking, ha-ha, mewlexi you make me laugh, saying it too sad, lol, don't forget I love you all my fantastic readers. How charming you all are with your delightful reviews, lol. Anyways this is sort of a filler for my story, so there might be no point in the chapter but it has to be added. I think you might like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 23: But are you really sorry?**

**Previously: Now I was in the dark, alone, and slightly frightened. No – I wasn't scared of some silly night bug, but of what would happen behind my eye lids. Of what the pictures would show. Of what I would see when I close my eye into a deep slumber.**

**I was tossing and turning countless time, sleep was lost, somewhere I couldn't reach.**

**I closed my eyes and vivid scenes of trucks and a helpless woman overflowed my system and my brain.**

**Dread was to come.**

***Bella's pov***

The light came closer shining in my face, it stung my eyes making them water as if I was crying when I would chop fresh onions. My harebrained attempt to shield the light away from me with me limp hand was useless. It was too bright for my liking.

I wanted to move, but I was rooted to the spot, almost like I couldn't get out, like someone had chained me to the ground with steel metal chains. The tugging feeling in my body for it to move was taken unnoticed. My body had no connection with my brain at that moment, like it was obeying its own rules it had produced.

Just when I was about to close my eyes waiting for the impact it would have on me, my eyes became blurry and everything turned slow motion, a faint dizzy feeling in my stomach churned, suddenly I felt very nauseous and slightly lightheaded.

All my mind could register was something was going to hit me.

And I was going to hurt. Real bad.

The lighted dimed down somewhat slightly and the outline of a huge truck was a silhouette. It was coming closer.

One particular sentence was racing through my mind.

'_Why don't you just make yourself useful and get run over by a damn truck!'_

Was this supposed to fate and destiny, for his words to be actually real or was this some sick joke?

Wouldn't this make Edward happy now? Make his little fairytale come true at last? Let him have peace finally.

My eyes were wide like big beady balls, just staring ahead. I must have looked like some crazy zombie, but at that moment I couldn't care, I was going to get run over by a truck and my damn body wasn't budging in the few seconds I had left.

The thought of looking like a zombie didn't even cross my mind.

I was going to die.

Huh, crap I was going to die... What happened to my brain, it didn't seem to think straight.

Move damn body.

The truck swerved slightly to the right where a lamppost was. The truck banged on to it smashing it onto the floor with such a force, the lamppost was dented real deep. The truck was still moving; but towards me now.

My body didn't even back away. Just standing there like I wanted the pain, like I wanted to go to hospital having serious concussions, like I wanted to die.

The truck was inches away now; it was going to hit me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see when I was going to be hit. It was better just hearing it then hearing it and watching it.

An agonizing pain shot from my legs to my head.

I fell to the floor.

Everything was numb.

I cried in agony, whimpering on the ground, it was unbearable.

The pain radiated on my legs especially,

My body might have deformed or something, but all I knew was I was dyeing here, and there was no one to help me.

My vision started to get darker, it blurred until it was black.

Everything was black, like I was blind, all my surrounding was black.

I was dead.

Was this how heaven really was?

Or was I in hell?

**...**

"Do you think she's going to be alright? She looks, well, I mean, look at her" I heard someone whisper. Huh, was that Emmett? No, that can't be, he wasn't dead was he? And was he talking about me?

"Shut up Emmett, leave her alone, she get's run over by a huge truck and you think about her appearance?" Rose hissed back. Well thanks.

Hold on, that Rosaline.

_Yeah you did just say that._

_But she's here too... Aren't I supposed to be dead? They even said I got run over by a truck._

_Halleluiah, hello, there's something called staying alive, maybe you didn't die._

_Nah, I don't think that's the case, I must be imagining things._

"Guys, be quite, she's probably having a real bad headache; the doctor said she's going to wake up soon, stop fighting." Wow, wherever I was in, it was weird. Even Alice was here. I really must be dreaming. Could you dream in hell?

I opened my eyes slightly but shut them instantly.

Ow, that hurt; no that was an understatement, it really hurt.

I tried again, but the same thing happened.

No there was no use; the light was too bright; my eyes couldn't adjust to the intensity of it.

Was I in heaven now?

It was really white, right?

Heaven was white.

But everything was to be fluffy and like you were flying over a kite. I felt like I was flying under a kite; maybe not even flying; falling fitted better in that context.

I could feel pain everywhere, the pain spread, and I didn't want move. It would probably cause me more pain anyway.

I tried again, and this time I opened it, the light was bright but my eyes adjusted.

"Bella" I heard cheers of my awakening.

I squinted and looked up. I saw four pair of eyes looking down at me like big streets lamps with concern. Jasper, Alice, Rosaline and Emmett,

"Are you guys all dead then?"

_Way to break the mood._

_What, there wasn't any happy mood anyways, besides, this was my imagination, no one would know what I was saying, I was dead, they were in a another world, I guess I have to live with it. Oh no, what about Charlie._

_Will you listen, to yourself; you're not dead for Christ's sake._

_Yeah, Yeah, that's why they're here, right. _

_Hey, believe what you want to believe but don't' come running back to me._

"WHAT?" Alice asked incredulously. Wow, was I really going to have an argument with my imagination?

"Well. You know, I died didn't I, so you must be my imagination, if not, you died and joined me to heaven or hell, to wherever I was" Now that I said it, it sounded really crazy and bizarre, but it was the truth, what would they think of me now? Oh, who cares, they were just my imagination.

My neck was stiff, I tried to move it but it was unsurprisingly sore. The throbbing sting on my leg didn't go away. My wrist was hurting like I had broken it and there was a slight twinge of ache on my forehead near the left. I reached my hand to scratch it but it was met by a dry, sticky substance. I sniffed the air and nearly puked.

Blood,

I cringed inwardly and I dragged my hand down from the pain, I hated blood with a passion, I looked up and stared at Alice.

I rubbed my lower chest, it was slightly tugging but I couldn't really feel anything.

"You, think we're dead? For go sake Bella, how bad did you whack your head?" I looked at her blankly; hello I was the one who got run over, how was I supposed to know?

"Ur...I wouldn't know, you see, I was unconscious and died."

"Bella, listen to me, you're not dead, neither are we, were not your imagination, and you're in the hospital." I looked at my surrounding and it looked like a hospital, well that explained why it was so bright, huh maybe there was hospitals in heaven.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe my imagination" My mind was playing tricks on me, but I knew that I wouldn't be defeated.

I guess you can't beat the pros.

Now it was Alice's time to have a blank expression. I guess my mind didn't have time to conjure up an excuse to this.

"Okay, I'll prove it to you, you middle name is Marie, no one knows that."

"It is?" Emmett butted in looking flabbergast. Wow, my mind really knew how to play tricks.

"Obviously you know that, my mind knows everything, because I think in it, so technically, you can't prove you're real, however no need, you aren't real, get out of my brain!"

I looked at Jasper and he was just staring at me concerned. Emmett was sniggering silently and Rose was looked also concerned, Alice however was looking in disbelief.

"I'll prove it" That was difficult to do, because she wasn't real, but might as well see what she does.

She got up gingerly from her seat and walked up to me. She wasn't going to kill me in heaven right?

Because that's just wrong; and I was already bursting with pain.

She pushed her arms out and hugged me.

I felt it, I don't think you're imagination could make you feel, could it?

Did that make her real?

So did that mean I was still alive?

She let go and looked at me hesitantly. "Does, that mean, that, you're, well real?" She nodded at me anticipation.

"So, I'm not actually dead?" They all screamed yes.

"So, do you know how long I've been here?" Rose looked at her watch and then looked back up at me.

"Six hours and 54 minutes and 8 seconds to be precise, "She looked at me with a striking smirk on.

"Well, wow, that is precise" We had a round of laughter.

My stomach growled loudly, and my cheeks flamed to a burning red. "Don't be embarrassed, you're bound to be hungry, anyways I got some food for you before hand," Alice grabbed a bag beside her and handed it over to me.

I thanked her and opened the bag.

I opened the bag and there was a favourite of everybody's in here.

There was an egg sandwich, EW I hate that.

"Hey, Em, catch" He eyes lit up while I chucked the sandwich to him. He thanked me and I looked at the bag again. There was a salad, typical of Rose, her and her calories. I passed her that, and gave Jasper the doughnuts; I gave Alice, the cookies while I munched on the aero biscuits and drinks, as they were my favourite.

After we finished, Emmett decided to speak.

"Hey Marie, how are you?" He was smirking, God, I needed to kill Alice. I threw my rubbish at him and turned to glare and Alice murderously. Emmett roared into a fit of laughter.

After a while I got restless, I tried moving when I winced at the pain it brought. This was going to take a lot to get used to.

"Here, take these, doctor left these," Jasper handed me two white powdery pills. I took them and gulped it down with a glass of water. The pain faded only slightly.

"So, what's the sketch? How bad am I?" Rose bit her lip and hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I looked at her her sternly.

"Yes, I want to know."

"Well, you've broken you leg." Alice said quietly. Was that it, seriously that's all, don't kid me, that was bad but I was expecting more for some reason.

"And broken ribs, but you can only feel a tugging feeling because they injected it with anaesthetics so you won't feel it." Well, it wasn't that much after all.

"And a broken wrist" Rose added. Well how great, no wonder my wrist was hurting and a tugging feeling in my chest.

"Also, a real deep scratch on your forehead," Emmett looked quite sorry.

"Yeah, I felt that,"

"Apart from that, you're fine,"

"Emmett fine, she's far from it" Rose hissed, she smacked him on the head playfully.

"I thought we really had lost you there, you seemed so crazy that we were your imagination." Jasper exhaled out loudly. I started laughing, thinking back, I must've sounded very crazy.

There was a slight bang outside. What was that? Some kind of animal outside my ward,

"Which idiot is that?" Alice asked while getting up, walking towards the window. She moved the curtains aside and pushed her head forward. "Is that, no, hang on, no it's not."

"Who is it, love?" Jasper asked softly to his girlfriend. Alice kept on glancing to us then to the window in confusion.

"No, I thought, it was, oh just forget it, it was no one" That was weird but I brushed it off.

She skipped back to her seat in such an Alice fashion, and looked back up at me brightly.

"So what do we do now, oh, I know let's play the guessing word game"

"What in hell game is that? That's just stupid!" Emmett boomed from across the room.

"Well, all you do it guess what people say in a different language."

...

A few minutes later, Alice had said something to us in whatever language, we didn't know so we gave up.

"Come on guys it's Latin, what did I say?"

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever?" Rose looked really bored like killing herself was more amusing.

My leg was still hurting the pain hurt slightly as it was eased of due to the pill I had taken.

My mid wondered off to what Edward was doing. Would he think I was a psycho, if he thought I had got run over on purpose? Or would he deny of saying what he said? My mind debated whether he would talk to me or not, would he avoid me like the plague. Or would he treat me differently, or would he even take drastic measures and go all the way and sack me? Edward was a closed book; there was no way of knowing what was going through his head.

"So, Bella, how did you get into an accident in the middle of the night?" Damn! I was busted, what was I going to say, oh I wanted to meet a dead person that I don't even know, and I talked to her about Edward, yeah brilliant answer. Go team Bella, not.

"Yeah, Bella, you sent me a text that night and then a few hours later, you're in an accident?" Crap, Alice caught me out, what would I say? They were all staring at me waiting for me to say something.

_Think Bella, think; make some excuse,_

I didn't want to tell them the excuse, it would sound wrong, and I wasn't the one who should be telling that I visited Edward's mother, I felt like it should be him.

"Uh, I had an urgent need for chocolate and I didn't have a secret stash, so I went out." It was lame, but it's the best excuse I could think of on the spot.

"Huh, Bella you're just weird, you have a shop near your apartment, and you got to some deserted lane where there are no shops at all? And it you were by a graveyard as well" Wow, I didn't think they would notice that, and Emmett out of all people did, they would find out no wouldn't they? I pretended to laugh, but I failed miserably.

They shrugged it off and went back to talking.

Phew, that was a close one.

...

A couple of days passed and I was finally out of the hospital, but with an exception, I had a giant cast on my leg, some stitches on my forehead, and I bandages on my wrists and round my ribs. Basically I was like a mummy.

Right now I was in Rose's house. Yeah, surprisingly she still lived with her parents; she wanted as much support she could get before she departed from them. Yeah so I was lying on the couch with my feet up as I really couldn't bend them with this stupid cast.

"Bella, you hungry?" Rose asked me as she slumped on the couch. I looked her and shook my head. I turned my head back to the TV with my undivided attention. Jazz and Em were playing video games, Jazz was winning at the moment, and couldn't stand Emmett's moaning about his lack of winning and his huge mountain of losses. Alice was in the kitchen cooking all of us sandwiches.

"Em, pass me the damn controller!" I said to him in an annoyed tone, he looked at me funnily but passed me it anyway reluctantly.

They were playing wrestling. "Get ready to lose Jazzy boy!" I challenged him. Emmett just smirked prompting us to go on.

"Is that a challenge Swan?" Jasper asked cockily raising his brows. Oh he is so going down.

"No, not really, for me at least not, because I'm going to kick your sorry butt, but for you it might be" I told him over confidently, looking at my nails pretending I wasn't bothered.

"You're so on," Jasper grinned and turned to the flat 50 inch wide screen TV.

I choose my character and was beating Jasper like I was fighting with an ant, I was bewildered as to why Emmett lost so many time, was he that bad, man I should become a boy, no scratch that, I wouldn't want to be one.

A few moments later I had beaten Jasper numerous times badly. All of them were looking at me wide eyed with their mouths dropped to the floor; even Alice and Rose were doing the same.

"You're an even bigger boy then both of us put together Swan," Emmett breathed his eyes glinting; you should so come to the competition thing we do at work."

"Uh...I'd rather not"

"Man, how could I be beaten by a girl" Jazz buried his face in his hands, wow; I must've hurt his ego. I fought the urge to crack up and burst out laughing, that would make him feel even worse.

"Guys let's play truth and dare!" Alice squealed bouncing up and down like she had just had coke or tons of chocolate in one go. I groaned inwardly, I hated the game, and there was only one reason for that; no one was your friend in that game, they seemed to be all against you, giving you the worst dares. But people like Alice like the thrill it, even though there was hardly any at all.

"Hey let's call Eddie," Emmett boomed. I felt my blood freeze at the mention of his name. I wasn't ready to face him yet, he would probably ignore me anyway, but still I didn't want to see him.

"Yeah, sure" Alice reached down to her pocket sliding her pink blackberry out. I stayed silent; I didn't want to object they would question me if I did. I didn't tell them how I went to visit Edward's mother that's why I had gotten it to an accident.

I just looked at Alice to wait for when he picked up, hoping he would say no or don't even pick at all, but I guess someone must've hated me up there, because he picked up.

I could hear a faint conversation, something like him saying sure and he was coming right now.

5 minutes later, I heard the door bell ring. "Alice, I need to go to the ladies, I'll be coming back in a moment." She nodded and went to answer the door.

I opened Rose's bedroom door and fell on the bed taking big ragged breaths. What do I do now? Stay here for a while or go downstairs. I could hear them all talking animatedly.

I got up and walked downstairs.

There stood in all his glory, he was. He leaned on one of the leather couch; he slid his hand up his ruffled hair making it messier than it already was. He wasn't staring at me but looking at Emmett.

"Hey Bella, you done?" Alice called out. My eyes flickered to her to give her a nod and then flickered back to Edward, who was now staring back at me with an intense gawk. I noticed his tense was not slouched anymore, but stood up straight and tense. His eyes darted to the big cast on my left foot and trepidation filled his inside by just gazing at it.

I slowly walked to Rose and sat down, next to her, which luckily was as far away from Edward. T was slightly absurd that I was avoiding him even though I didn't do anything, but I didn't want to talk to him just yet. The guys were talking in a babble, while I was just sitting there looking around.

Edward wasn't talking slightly as well. I glanced at him, and his eyes met mine, his gaze pierced through me like a hot iron, my eyeballs started to burn like it was on some serious fire. I held my gaze not able to look away; finally he looked at a different direction. It felt really awkward.

"Let's play, truth or dare" Emmett perked up. My stomach started to churn in an unattractive way, I dangerously despised that game. Everyone agreed and we were all sitting in a perfect circle, with Edward opposite me. I didn't want to act weird and back out so I guess I just had to endure it all.

"Okay, you're only allowed one pass no more. I start first" Rose was always the boss of every game; she played how she liked it. "Jasper truth or dare?" Jaspers eyes widened, he didn't expect to be first.

"Truth" He whispered.

"Is it true, that you actually wore a skirt to school once?" Jasper gulped and glared at Emmett.

.God. He wasn't serious was he?

"Uh...yeah, it was only a dare" Jasper quickly defended himself while scratching his hair nervously.

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously, I'm no scary cat."Emmett flexed his muscles and looked so proud. He was so masculine.

"Okay, I dare you to call ask the pervert on Rose's road on a date" God, there was not a better dare that this, this should go down in history, you go Jazz. That wiped the smirk off his face didn't it.

"No, anything but that," Emmett whined like a three year old.

"Who was the one saying I'm not a scary cat?" Jazz laughed while Em sulked.

We all got out the apartment with a camera Em never knew about. The person who lived there was n gay man, he always looked at Emmett. This was going to be hilarious.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh, hello, I've been waiting when you would be back round here. What can I do for you my baby?" Emmett gulped and stared back with fear.

"Uh, w-w-would, you, uh, liketocomeonadatewithme?" The man grinned widely showing all his teeth.

"Oh, you should've just asked, don't be shy. I knew you would come back to me." He was smiling at him now it a supposedly seductive way. "Look I did this just for you" He pulled up his trousers and he was wearing tights.

Wow, that was just extreme.

"Let me just get my coat" She left the doorway. Emmett just stood there.

All of a sudden Emmett broke into a run and he was running for Rose's apartment.

We all came back to her apartment and once again in a circle. Emmett threatened to get us back when he found about the camera. I glanced at Edward and he was staring back, I looked down looking embarrassed. I kept getting caught.

"Ok, Bella" I looked at Emmett now scared, crap, what do I do? I knew he wasn't going to be easy on me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" I made it sound like a question, why was I so stupid? Emmett grinned and he almost looked evil.

"Little Bella, is it true you like little Eddie over there?" CRAP. CRAP. CRAP! This was bad, very bad.

I looked at Edward and he was staring at me waiting for an answer. I didn't want to waste my pass, my only pass. He knew I loved him, that day when I told him, it had stung when he had rejected me so brutally. I didn't want everyone to see that same rejection. "Uh, I-I, uh pass"

"That's fine with me little princess, keep your little secrets hidden." Emmett put his hand in surrender. I could feel Edward's eyes still on me. I kept avoiding his gaze afraid I would reveal my silly little feeling about loving him.

"Um Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Jasper" Alice glared at me and looked the other way; I guess she didn't like sharing. Rose got up smirking and pulled Jasper to her. She gave him a quick chaste kiss and sat back down while Jasper was trying to wipe the remaining lipstick Rose had gotten on him off.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to not touch Jasper for two whole days"

"Aw, Rose, that's not fair."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to play fair," she started rolling on the floor laughing while Alice huffed.

"Okay, Edward, truth or dare?" My eyes were now glued to him.

"Truth" I guess he really wasn't into the game. He was looking at the ground, not really looking at anyone.

"Chicken, anyway, is it false you like Bella?" Edward looked from the ground and looked at me then to Alice, I thanked Alice in my mind for asking that. "Oh, yeah, you can't lie little Eddie, we got a lie detector." Alice smirked and Edward's eyes widened.

"Um, I, uh, I-I, I pass" Man, I wanted to know what he really felt. I guess he felt the same way when I said pass. I could almost feel everyone rolling their eyes.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Okay, I dare you to dirty talk with the wall for a minute"

"Cool!" Emmett boomed.

He walked up to the wall and put his hand round it.

"Baby, you know that I've noticed you, aw don't blush baby, you know I want you. You're so, what's the word, yeah sexy!" Emmett whispered in a seductive way and it gave me the shivers, wow, it was taking effect on me.

"Baby girl, let's play the love game, you know, or would you like me to undress you. Don't worry, I'm yours, only yours baby. You're the only one for me."

"Okay, times up buddy" Alice interrupted Emmett's heated conversation. I wonder if he talked to Rose like that.

"Okay, Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, sweet pie, I dare you to go to work without your makeup."

"WHAT?" Rose screeched. "Emmett, I'm not touching you or a month, you hear me? I guess you got to find another way to pleasure your needs.

EW, way too much information for my innocent ears.

"Oh come on baby, I take it back, I'm sorry."

"Nuh, uh, Em, you can't take back your dares or questions" Alice corrected Em. Wow, Emmett was going to be dead meat.

"Guys, let's play, seven minutes in heaven" Emmett eagerly shouted.

We all agreed and there was a bottle in the centre of us.

"Jasper you can start" He grinned and spun the bottle.

"Edward, you're the lucky man, off you to manly guys go" Alice joked.

"Why did it have to be a guy?"

They went to the big wardrobe and shut the door.

"Hey guys, do you really think they're going to kiss?"

Rose wacked his head hard, that must've hurt. "Obviously not you big ape, they're boys for Christ sake's." I guess realisation sprung him because he never questioned.

All of a sudden there was a big bang and they came out. Edward was glaring at Jasper looking all red and angry. Seven minutes weren't over; I guess they didn't get along together.

"Okay, Alice, spin the bottle." She leaned forward and the bottle spun.

It landed on Emmett. "Alice, you want to get a stool before we head to the wardrobe?" I was rolling on the floor laughing so hard, hahha imagine Alice reaching for Emmett on her tip toes. Ah, I was going to need to go to the ladies.

"Shut up, who said I was kissing you fat lips?" Emmett put his hand on his chest in mock horror.

"You hurt my feelings; Rose thinks I have skinny lips."

"No, I don't" Well I guess she was still angry with him.

After a few minutes they were back and it was my turn. I spun the bottle and it was spinning.

It was still spinning.

Still spinning,

It stopped and I looked up from the bottle.

Crap,

I looked up to meet perfect emerald green orbs gazing down at me with such intensity I felt like I was exposed.

"Guys, stop staring, let's get moving" Emmett broke me gaze; I didn't know I was staring. I slowly got up and walked to the wardrobe with Edward hot on my heels.

Crap, what would happen in there? All alone,

I got inside and Edward shut the door; it was dark and the only light that shone through was the light under the door the little hole. I could just see the outline of Edward's face but not really his features.

I closed my eyes and waited for the time to pass. We were just going to sit here.

I opened my eyes and Edward was right next to me. He was breathing hard and I started hyperventilating.

Was he going to kiss me?

Or maybe hit me?

What?

What was I thinking? He wasn't going to hit me!

He leaned closer and I realised his arms were either side of me. I had this strong urge that was overpowering me to lean closer and kiss him.

He leaned in slightly closer; my inside started burning, my face started to get all hot and bothered. It was like my eyeballs were going to pop out of its sockets.

"I'm sorry," He whispered so sincerely, that I nearly gave in and broke down on his knees. What was he sorry for?

For shouting at me?

For telling me to get run over by a truck?

For rejecting my love?

For what?

I needed to know,

He couldn't just say he was sorry, and everything goes back to normal like a Christmas morning. No – it didn't work like that; not everyone had it that easy.

"For what?" I whispered back, my voice betrayed me by cracking. I needed to know what he was exactly sorry for, he did wrongs and he had to pay for the consequences.

"Everything,"

At that moment the door opened, Edward quickly got his hands down and walked out; I walked behind him like a lame ass. I had a lot on my mind, was he really sorry, or was it all just to rub the salt in my wounds deeper? Did he just want to inflict more pain? Did he want me to suffer and beg on his knees?

I wanted to know what he wanted exactly.

I excused myself and walked up to Rose's bathroom to clear my head; everything just felt so surreal and fake.

So out of the ordinary.

I splashed water on my face to help me calm down and shivers went ran down my spine due to the chilliness. I wiped my face and my phone beeped in my pocket. I picked it up and I had one message. It was from Edward. All it said was I'm sorry.

I quickly replied back with, _But are you really sorry? _And sent it, I wanted to know if he was really sorry, if he wanted my forgiveness, if he deserved it. After all he did, was it worth giving him the power to destroy me again.

I walked down stairs and sat at the circle again. I could feel Edward staring at me and I tried t avoid him but his eyes were burning my insides.

"Okay guys, let's play with shots" That was bad, I couldn't handle shots very well as it quickly got to me making me feel woozy.

"Hold on, how do we play?" I knew we had to gulp down vodka or something but what do we actually do?

"Well, basically, we just say a fact about us, for instance, we never went to a party, and if you haven't you drink." Jasper summed up everything of the game.

Now Rose had filled up our shot glasses and we started the game.

**A/N...I seriously didn't want to carry on with the chapter, how was the intense conversation with Edward and Bella? If you want me to carry on with the games on the next chapter, review and tell me, okay! I didn't want to carry on because it would be too long. Tell me if you wanted Edward to kiss Bella... **


	24. Bloodstream

**A/N...Hell yeah another chapter, apologies for the people who disliked the games, no I won't carry on with them. Thank you my dearest ones for the reviews, I love you! Sorry for the very late chapter, my internet crashed and wasn't functioning very well, but I think it's okay now lol. Urrr, yeah, back to the present, and back to the story, without further ado, carry on...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter 24: Bloodstream.**

**Previously:** **"Okay guys, let's play with shots" That was bad, I couldn't handle shots very well as it quickly got to me making me feel woozy. **

"**Hold on, how do we play?" I knew we had to gulp down vodka or something but what do we actually do?**

"**Well, basically, we just say a fact about us, for instance, we never went to a party, and if you haven't you drink." Jasper summed up everything of the game.**

**Now Rose had filled up our shot glasses and we started the game.**

***Edward's pov***

BEEP, BEEP!

I groaned loudly and stuffed the pillow over my head in desperate need for more sleep.

Hang on it was Monday, wasn't it?

Crap! I was going to be late for work. I looked at my alarm clock and it confirmed I was going to be late.

I hurriedly got out of bed tripping in the process; I had a shower and got ready. I arrived at work an hour late and finally sat down. I glanced at Bella's office and it was empty.

***Flashback***

_The bottle spun and spun, finally it landed, but on me._

_I slowly looked up and my eyes met with Bella beautiful ones, she looked sort of hesitant but scared. I got up and headed for the wardrobe with Bella on my heels. I got inside and so did Bella, the door closed and we were all alone._

_The only light was from underneath the door; I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, nothing would happen between in our time here, she hated me and I was left there looking useless. _

_I had screamed and shouted at her. I rejected her love and she had finally seen sense that I didn't deserve her; I had driven her away and now she couldn't even look at me without hatred, she despised me with as much venom she had in her, I could almost imagine her conjuring up enough mucus in her mouth and spiting it out on me with the vilest attitude ever._

_She hated me._

_I leaned closer to her without my mind registering it and my bound hands went either side of her, almost like claiming her as my property, but she was far from it._

_She wasn't mine._

_She hated me._

_I looked up to her and I could see her luscious lips, yearning to lean slightly closer and reach those soft plump lips, take her in my mouth and explore her mouth, exchange spit with her. It might've sounded disgusting but I'd do anything to do it._

_I'd cross mountains or oceans for her._

_I'd sail throughout the world for her._

_I'd do anything for her._

_I leaned slightly closer for any reaction out of her but she just stared back._

_Cullen stop for Christ sake's, she hates you God dammit, move Cullen, damn, MOVE!_

_Gave up and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry," I was defeated, I didn't know what to do, all I ask as for her forgiveness and I would do anything gladly. _

"_For what?" _

_It burned me inside to know that she questioned me of my apologies, it burned me to know that the answer to her question was unbearable, it burned me to actually even be sorry to her; I did wrong and it was up to me to finally fix it._

"_For everything," That was all I said to her before the damn door opened indicating our time was up. I wanted to vow on her feet, begging her for forgiveness, I wanted to let her know that I was truly sorry, to know that I didn't mean what I said in the cemetery._

_I wanted to let her know something else; but I didn't know if I wanted myself to believe it or not. _

_I didn't know if it was real or not; wasn't sure if it was a lie_

_Didn't know if I was ready to bring myself to actually say it out loud; for some bizarre reason it sounded gibberish in my own head._

***End of Flashback***

I shook myself from the flash back and looked up to see Bella stumble into her office with the white cast on her left leg. It pained me to know that I have told her to go and do that herself.

It wasn't like I meant it, it just flew out my mouth and I regretted it once it came out. I didn't know what came over Bella that day, but she wasn't really thinking. Was she trying to prove herself to me; but even if she wanted to prove something, what was it? That she really could commit suicide? This whole thing was crazy.

I got my phone out and looked at my messages. I had one from Bella replying with the text I gave her last night about how sorry I was.

Her text confused me, what did it mean was I really sorry? Didn't she believe me? It was so confusing on what she wanted. I told her I was sorry, but she refused me. I admitted that I had murdered my mother but she still wanted more.

Maybe she wanted love.

But I couldn't give it to her.

I was a murderer, who shouldn't deserve nothing but dwell on his past. I wasn't worthy of having a life, let alone finally find happiness. I was a person that people hated. I had a name.

But it was just covered up by the billionaire.

I wasn't just some rich kid.

I was surprised Bella kept her secret that I let her hold now. Surprised she never leaked out my evil deeds. I was stunned that she trusted me even though I could be capable of anything. Even though she was sort of ignoring me, she still stuck with me. But the one thing I couldn't give her was love.

Anything but that,

I couldn't love.

Giving her love would control me. Giving her love would mean she could twist the knife anyway she wanted it. There was no point in giving her something which could destroy me even more. There were enough tears shed even though I couldn't cry.

Love could be a beautiful thing; both good and bad. It was just the way you used it.

I pushed my chair aside and walked up to Bella's office. I knocked on the door lightly and she didn't call out. I knocked again but there was no response. I pushed the door and Bella was sitting by her desk typing away not looking up.

I got the bigger picture and understood she had closed herself up. She didn't want anything to do with me. I could finally see that she wasn't relying on anyone else. She had finally had enough and got on with her life.

She had given up.

I knew I wanted her to do this a long time ago, but something was different, almost like I didn't want her to do this and fight. No, it wasn't even that, I just didn't want her to block me out of her life, even though that was the right thing for her. I was just a selfish idiot.

"Good morning Bella,"

"It _was_," she retorted no glancing up. What did that mean? That it was until I came to talk to her or was she implying on the accident? She had emphasised the word 'was' the past tense.

"Bella, how are you?" I whispered afraid she would scream at me.

"Fantastic!" I could instantly detect the sour tone, I cringed at the sarcasm and how it stung me inside.

"Um, so, how's your leg?" I asked her hesitantly, I caused that.

"Spectacular, why do you just ask me how my life is while you are at it," She snapped at me looking up then back to her screen on the computer.

"How is your life?" I asked quietly almost wishing I never said anything at all.

"Just get out Edward!" She snapped yet again. I winced dramatically hearing the iciness of her voice.

Wow, feisty much, but who was I to complain? She probably had been to hell and back and then back to it again with that painful cast on her leg, which prevented her from walking properly.

I quickly headed for the door not making her even more hot headed than she already was. I quickly entered my office and sat down covering my head inside the palm of my hands. I had messed up real bad and I couldn't rewind to heal everything. There was no turning back from what I caused.

I slid my chair backwards and grabbed some paper work to start doing. Just before I started typing a pop up appeared.

It was mail. I opened it and it was from Bella.

_I've completed your work papers, and my name is Ms. Swan okay!_

So she was going to do silent treatment with me. She was trying to avoid me by making minimal contact as possible. Emailing was the last thing I thought she would turn to.

I sent the text back saying,

_Thanks, and okay, I'll call you Ms. Swan. But I wanted to say I'm sorry._

I waited a few minutes, but there was no reply, the clock claimed it was nearly 9 minutes before I gave the reply. Just when I was about to leave I had mail.

_Sorry? That's all I hear Edward, I'm sick and tired of it! You're just saying Sorry, but I can't forgive you if I don't know what you're sorry for. Edward be reasonable. You're not sorry, there's no point in saying sorry if you're not honestly sincere._

Didn't she understand that I was sorry? I was terribly and utterly sorry. I didn't know how to express it more, if she still didn't believe I was sorry.

_But that's just the point isn't it! I am sorry._

After a few minutes she didn't reply, she wasn't going to type back. I exhaled loudly and ran my fingers through my hair tousled hair.

I got up and headed for the cafeteria for my lunch. Once I got my food I spotted Emmett and walked over to him.

"Wassup dude?" He greeted me cheery.

"Hey, Emmett," I said rather dull, I could see Emmett instantly notice it and made a face.

"What's got you waking up in the wrong side of bed today?" I looked at him and tried to fake normalcy but it didn't seem to have worked.

"Come on man, don't try o lie to me, because I know when you're lying, what's got you so glum?"

"It's Bella," Realization crossed his face.

"Ah, her leg, it's it supposed to be better now, because after all she is at work." I guess he got the wrong end of the stick. He didn't know it wasn't about the leg.

"No it's not that, she not talking to me, I told her I was sorry because of what happened to her."

"Whoa, hold on, why are you sorry for the accident if she or you couldn't help anything about it? It just happened, and why is she not talking to you, when the accident isn't your fault in the slightest? It just doesn't add up," That's where you're wrong Emmett; the whole thing was my doing, which was the reason why she doesn't talk to me. I decided to be a man and toughen up and to tell him. When they find out later, I'll have it bad, rather suck the poison out now then later.

But what didn't make sense was that he didn't know about what I shouted at Bella. I mean Bella sure would've told him by now, but the question was why didn't she tell? Even after all the hatred she had towards me she still didn't tell.

"Didn't Bella tell you?" Sheer confusion swift across his face, he scrunched his nose and pushed his brows together making bushy line.

"What, now you're going to talk in riddles? Come on man, I need to get in the lowdown, don't leave me out, what didn't Bella tell you?" I inhaled deeply and looked straight at him.

"I was my fault she was in the accident." He scoffed at me and shook his head.

"Edward, just because she's gotten into an accident, doesn't mean you caused it. It wasn't like you went and pushed her in front of the damn truck and got her run over." Then why the hell did I feel that? If I hadn't caused it why was I stressing over my apologies to Bella? If I hadn't caused it why did it feel like everything was being pointed to me?

"No, it told her to get run over a damn truck," I put my head down cowardly to not meet his gaze. I shut my eyes and waited till he screamed at me.

"What? What do you mean you told her to get run over?" I looked up and he looked sort of angry, but at the same time confused. I lowered my stare and rested on his nose, afraid his glaring would be too much.

"I shouted at her, and told her to get run over," I hung my head in shame and stood there looking guilty.

"You're sick you know that, why would you tell someone to get run over? Are you insane, what's wrong with you?" I looked at him and hoped he would forgive me but his facial expressions told me he wasn't.

"No, Emmett, I wasn't thinking, it just slipped out my mind. I regretted t but I couldn't take it back. Do you really think I wanted her to be in an accident? Do you really think could live with myself if I told her to go get run over intentionally? How could you think of me like that? I've already done that to someone else." Why would someone think so shallow of me, wanting someone dead, it was just so wrong and absurd?

"Edward that's different, that wasn't you fault, don't try and twist anything, you blaming yourself for the wrong thing, when Elizabeth died it wasn't your fault, but Edward, this was, you had the decision to tell her just to go away instead of go and die" It stung when he said I wanted her to go and die.

"Isn't it? Huh, isn't it Emmett? Isn't it my fault she died? Because you're wrong Edward, I was the one who she was looking at? Why did she do that? I don't know, but she was damned if she wanted someone like me to stay alive! So don't tell me what I should not the future. Edward, you need to wake up from all this madness." He didn't seem to understand at all, he just saw someone suffering from his loss, it was much more than that, to live in a world where you think it's your fault and you killed someone was hell. To live day in day out always that burden you hold, it wouldn't ever go away.

"Edward just remember, what you said to Bella was uncalled for."

"I blame myself for that Emmett!" I was nearly screaming now but luckily the cafeteria was nearing zero, it was nearly empty.

"Edward, pull yourself together and grow up. No one in the right mind would tell someone to die, and no one in the right mind would blame their self for something that wasn't your fault, maybe it was destiny," I looked at him in disbelief.

"Destiny? Destiny?" I repeated again, he was crazy! "Why would it be destiny for someone to die that way?"

"Edward, everyone dies, maybe God had called her early to go because her time was up, there's nothing we can do about it, and you need to start living in the present and

And with that he left. He left me there shattered and pounding headache. The cafeteria was empty and I was the only one there sitting down. I looked at my untouched food and my stomach churned just by looking at it in an unattractive way, my appetite had gone. I grabbed my tray and threw it in the trash can and grabbed my water bottle chugging in down in big gulps.

I walked back to my office and just sat there staring lifelessly. I looked at her Bella, and she had her bad leg up on a chair while she was on her computer. I wanted to do something for her to at least talk to me; I wasn't asking her to forgive me but just to act civil and at least talk to me.

_If she talks to you that means she forgives you, you idiot!_

_That's poppycock! That doesn't mean she forgives me if she does that but just not acting childish even though she had every right to be angry with me._

I got out of my office and I kept telling everyone to get out the way, everything just seemed to be irking me. Everyone kept asking me if I was alright due to my sour mood.

After about another half an hour, I was sick and tired. I felt like going home but at the same time, I felt like staying, but with just everyone out m hair.

Someone opened my door and I looked up to see Rachel, one of my workers. "Hi, Mr. Cullen, I just wanted to ask, where do I put the reports sir?"

"Just put them on my desk," She left them on my desk and then looked back at me. "Sir, what other reports do I have to do?" Ugh, what was up with all the damn questions; just go! I tugged on my hair slightly in frustration and glared at her.

"Just go, go home for the day, you don't need to work,"

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now go!" I snapped at her, I could see her jump and the she hastily got out of my room turning to the exit to leave. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the time, there was like another 4 hours left, we worked till late.

I decide to tell everyone to go, I had had enough and they were annoying me to no end. I don't know why I felt like this but I just did.

I grabbed the phone connected to the all the offices and screamed at the receiver. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUILDING; THERE'S A BOMB, IF YOU WANT TO DIE, YOU'RE FREE TO STAY, GET OUT NOW!" I lied only for them to leave quicker, I know it was wrong to get them worked up over nothing but I just wanted them to go.

I sat down on my chair and exhaled heavily, I looked around slightly enjoying the silence. I glanced at Bella's office and she wasn't there.

Crap! She must've heard my announcement and left. Yeah I was an idiot. It was probably better for her to go, but I didn't want her to go. I just...Oh, I don't know what I wanted. I didn't really know what I wanted now, everything was just all jumbled up.

I bolted out of my seat and went to look in search for her, hopefully she hadn't left yet. I looked in the lavatory; well not really, do you really think I would go in the ladies toilet? I wasn't a pervert. I called out for her but there was no one there. I looked in most offices but she still wasn't there.

I finally walked back to my back to my office when I saw a lady trying to get into the elevator. I slid back hold on that was Bella!

The elevator was about to start when I quickly put my foot for the door to open. When it opened I got in and it closed again and I pushed the emergency stop button so it abruptly stopped as we were just standing in mid air in the elevator. I turned around and looked at Bella.

"What are you doing?" I asked her raising my brows and looking at her.

"There's a fire?" She pulled her eyebrows together and looked at me funnily. Damn, she actually believes my lie. Wow, I didn't know it was that believable.

"I was only joking; I just wanted everyone to get out."

"So, why are you here, I'm going, so you'll be alone," I guess she thought I was some ass, sending everyone home just to get them out of my hair, damn, I really had no chance of making up with her.

"So, you really are a stuck up snob aren't you?" It shocked me at how blunt her words were; I was surprised that Bella had this sort of side to her. I winced at her words and my insides cringed at the truth.

_The truth really does hurt huh Cullen? Doesn't it!_

"No, I um, I mean yes, no, uh, I don't know." I finished lamely not really knowing what to say. I was taught, if you said know you were in trouble, if you said yes, you still were in trouble, but if you said I don't know you weren't, simply because you didn't know.

"Bella, I just wanted to say sorry, that's all; and before you ask for what, it's for everything, please juts forgive me," I pleaded her with my eyes but she just looked beyond me, almost like she was lost in some deep thought.

She finally picked her head up and looked up at me, "Edward, you say for everything, but what, I don't know what you did wrong, Edward, just go, just go home please. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But I can't let it go; it just etched to my mind! Just forgive me and I won't do it ever again." I was like a meter away from her but she felt so far, I was just lost into her deep eyes that went on forever.

"Sorry? Sorry for when you shouted at me?" I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the rushing blood of my body to stop but it didn't; it kept pulsating through my body accelerating more within each minute that passed. Flashes of vivid images flickered through my brain of that time where I had shouted at her.

"Sorry for telling me to get run over?" I mentally kicked myself for what I did; she didn't deserve any of this, but me, I had to go and ruin everything for her. I was just a mistake. A mistake God had made.

"Stop please, I can't take it," I whispered unaware if she heard or not but hoping some ways she would stop making me go all wild and turbulent with all this flashes of pictures racing through my brain that was all to do with what she was saying.

"Sorry for telling me to go away and you hated me?"

"Stop, please," I croaked out, my mouth had gone all dry, tickled with the tense atmosphere around; I felt sort of lightheaded.

"Sorry, that all it is with you isn't? But what is it for Edward? Is it any of those reasons? Edward what haven't you done wrong?" Her last sentence stabbed me hard. Metaphorically I was on the ground crying on my knees giving in to the weakness of my body. All train of thought was lost but all was left was the things I had done wrong; maybe I was a fool for not learning for my mistakes. But I wasn't going to be fool for letting someone get the better of me again like last time with him.

"Or maybe are you sorry for killing your mother?"

"STOP!"

I had stopped breathing.

Mother, mother, mother.

Mom,

Mother,

She was dead,

Fire and hatred licked its way up in such a force that it was unbearable. The heat and intensity of it was intolerable, it was like I couldn't move and my whole body had frozen up, it was like my body couldn't function properly.

The thought about mother was overwhelming, everything just seemed too much and it was always my fault. I was always to be blamed. Maybe I was a danger magnet but the only thing was that I had brought it all on myself. I had killed her that was why she was now in a coffin. That was why she was a skeleton. That was why she was dead.

Bella was pressed up against the elevator wall, her body was firmly gripped on the side and my hands were on either side of her; again balled up in tight clenched fists. My eyes were squeezed shut and my hand was brought up to pinch the bridge of my nose to ease my angry and let it all out.

I had pushed up against the wall of the elevator with such a speed I was scared of what I was capable of. I looked up to see a pair of terrified eyes glistening in the ray of light of the elevator.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed with so much fury, how could you make someone happy when you don't have any clue on what they want?

I had done it again.

"I'm sorry,"

I said it again,

I was such a fool, for one minute I had lost my anger and I had failed her again at being civil with her. It just proved to her that I would never be able to do anything without upsetting someone at the same time.

I looked straight into her eyes but there was a slight change in them, they were slightly lighter than before, not so much frightened.

I stepped slightly closer to her, I could feel the body heat of hers radiating from her. I brought my hand up and traced the outline of her perfect plump lips. She was so beautiful, a perfect picture.

"I'm sorry," I said again but she didn't respond with anything, in fact, instead of talking she wrapped her hands round my neck and brought me closer it that was even possible. I pulled my head to rest it on the crook of her neck while I mumbled about my apologies that were drowned with his soothing noises.

I pulled away from her and looked up at her in the eye seriously. "Bella, what do you want from me?" This time I didn't scream at her face, I asked her sincerely, surely she was going to answer me now.

"I don't want anything from you Edward, all I want is to get to know you, please talk to me about it..." She pleaded me, but I didn't know if I was ready to reveal my horrific past.

No, I think I was.

Bella was sort of something in my life now,

I had inhaled her and now she was in my bloodstream, there was no way of her getting out, all around me she was there; I could even feel her flowing in me.

She was everywhere.

Maybe that was a good thing that finally I had to leak all the hidden secrets, maybe it was bad but what's the point in life if you don't take risks.

The biggest risk in life is never to take one.

I was going to take the plunge, it was a big risk, but I was willing to take it...

**A/N...Well there you have chapter 24, um, next chapter is his past, woohhooo, can't wait to reveal all those flashback and those entire things. Uh, when I was talking about his bloodstream and inhaling her I was referring to the song called **_Bloodstream by Stateless_**. Check it out it's really cool! Tell me if my stories are too dramatic and are like fake dramas because I definitely wouldn't want that, lol.**


	25. Confessions

**A/N... NO, I DIDN'T ABANDON THIS STORY! Well this is all going to be on Edward lovely past; scratch that, not lovely, plain bad past, lol. I'm going to do Edward's pov again. Just to inform you beforehand because I won't be writing it later, **_**Edward is 10 years old! **_**Just want to add I am undeniably soooo sorry for the longest wait to update in the world, I've taken so long. I can explain, well my sister is presumably getting married and so everything is hectic and all chaotic. On top of that half of this chapter was in another laptop I typed on and then my brother the hero decided to borrow it to his friend so I couldn't carry on and he wasn't bothered to lift his butt up and claim it back. So I was stuck with my other laptop which didn't have my work and I didn't have the time to type it up again. Now the laptop I was stuck with kind of broke somehow and now I've got my other back. Also the fire in me to write had died down; I didn't feel like writing so I put it off for a bit. You know when you get the feeling that you just want a break? Then on top of all that my internet wasn't working for a while so that was a even bigger pain. Yeah I know it's not good enough but that's what happened. Sorry peeps. Longest A/N I've written lol. 0_0...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter 25: Confessions.**

**Previously: Bella was sort of something in my life now, **

**I had inhaled her and now she was in my bloodstream, there was no way of her getting out, all around me she was there; I could even feel her flowing in me. **

**She was everywhere.**

**Maybe that was a good thing that finally I had to leak all the hidden secrets, maybe it was bad but what's the point in life if you don't take risks. **

**The biggest risk in life is never to take one.**

**I was going to take the plunge, it was a big risk, but I was willing to take it...**

***Edward's Pov (In the past)***

Now I knew that my parents didn't love me, they hated me.

They were cruel.

They had grounded me for no reason. I wasn't my fault that some kid at school just threw a punch at me square in the nose.

When I _tried _to explain to them over and over again they wouldn't listen. They kept taking Andy's side, the one that I fought with, they kept telling me fighting wasn't the answer. It was called my own defences, I had to defend myself in some way and not just get beaten the crap out and just stand there smiling prompting him to carry on freely.

I was sat here now in my bedroom kicking the carpet with my boots. I was sat on the bed looking down absentmindedly. What was the point in having me grounded, I didn't do anything wrong, besides getting grounded wouldn't stop me from fighting back for my own safety. I mean they were being undeniably absurd! What did they expect from me?

The more and more I thought about what happened in school the more I felt irked with my own parents and aggravated giving me the adrenaline rush pumping to pummel Andy once more so he learnt his lesson. I kept clasping and unclasping my hands from the frustration that overwhelmed me.

Why did life have to be so unfair I thought sourly?

I was just about to go to bed with a foul mood when a brilliant idea popped up.

I quickly grabbed my big backpack and opened the zip widely.

I was going to go to Africa.

I opened my snack wardrobe and grabbed 5 cookies wrapped in transparent Clingfilm; I quickly stuffed them into the bag and retreated back to the wardrobe. I grabbed some soda drinks and a packet of Oreo's among the journey. I quickly grabbed my radio set and put them all in.

I grabbed my books; hey I was going to get bored. I got my shorts as it was going to be really hot. I got my sun cream and then reached for my diary in the nightstand. I was ready to go.

I had everything.

Oh, wait; I forgot the most important thing. I quickly went over to my bed side table and reached for my map buried in the drawer with all my study papers. Now I was ready

I zipped my bag up and slung it over my shoulder; wow it was heavy.

I got it off my shoulder struggling from the weight of it and dragged it down the floor making sure not to make too much noise or I'd be busted.

I quietly opened my door and dragged my bag down the stairs tiptoeing. When I reached the landing I could hear the T.V. blaring out of the speaking. I could see a glimpse of my parents; Elizabeth and Edward; they were both cuddled up on the sofa watching a sloppy romance movie. They didn't seem to notice me so I slowly went to walk to the hallway.

I could dimly hear mother saying she was going to prepare for dinner. I walked fast pace towards the door. Mom and dad were out of sight now, I breathed in a sigh of relief.

I opened the door and the cold chilly air rushed to me in big waves engulfing me into the icy breeze. I shook my head due to the shivers and grasped my bag even tighter to me.

I stepped out and realised that I was only wearing my jeans and a t-shirt, I had forgotten my sweater because the only thing I was thinking was about what I would need for Africa. Oh well now, I couldn't risk going back, I would be caught.

I quickly got out my map and buried my nose into it sliding down my finger down the map in search of Africa. I quickly started walking straight ahead. I would've taken a taxi but I wasn't sure they would serve me alone besides it wasn't that far it was just a couple of miles away.

I looked up and to my surprise I was now standing in Africa. I looked at my surroundings and scrunched up my nose in utter confusion. Eh, was Africa supposed to be cold and it looked an awfully lot like home. The sun was setting and it looked orangey yellowy creating a fairytale like effect. I turned around continuously trying to get an explanation for my surroundings but I came up empty.

I looked at the map and then to the streets the map then the streets again.

This is weird; it didn't look anything at all that I imagined.

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here roaming around at this ungodly hour?" I instantly became all rigid. I slowly turned around to find an elderly woman bearing down at me with her glasses that lay on the tip of her nose.

Mrs Cope I thought bitterly.

I looked over her and could see her house with the porch light switched on. So this wasn't Africa this was just a few roads across from my house I had just past a dual carriage way. Wow I walked a lot didn't I, I mocked myself.

I looked back at Mrs. Cope and sighed. Why did she have to be one of mothers friends? She would obviously turn me in to my parents, and then I would get grounded double, but the only major difference would be that they would barricade the doors so there was no way of escaping. They would probably let me live in my secluded bedroom for years, even take away all traces of music and media. They would probably even feed me through a flap hole giving me a piece of bread and a lump of cheese like that Scarface, Harry Potter.

"Ur...uh...I, was..." I scratched my head awkwardly searching for an excuse but I came up empty. I shifted from one foot to another, reluctantly looking back at her in those grey blank eyes.

"Well, what are you doing?" Her eyes bore into mine's waiting for an answer.

"Uh...I just had to get my science book back from a friend of mine." I lied hoping it would work.

"Nonsense I'm taking you back home." She said in a tight stern tone leaving no room for argument. I sighed heavily while she pulled out her phone. "I'm going to call them now so they can get you, as you can see I can't drive."

I nodded lamely and then waited for them to come on the sidewalk. Several minutes later a black sleek Audi R8 drove up to me. The window slid down revealing an angry Father and a worried Mother.

"What in the hell are you doing up here at this time of night?" My father asked in a rage. I looked up and father was in the passenger seat and mother was driving. I looked back down not meeting his gaze scared of what he'd do. I silently walked up to the other side and got in the back.

"Oh, honey, why did you run off like that? We were worried sick when we got that call, we thought you were hurt." Mother hysterically babbled even though she could see I was perfectly fine.

"Why would you care?" I snorted. They didn't care when they grounded me did they? All they cared about was Andy, the idiot! She reversed out and so we were on our way back to our damn forsaken house, (where I was grounded)

"Honey, listen, we only grounded you so you wouldn't do it again. It for your own good; now put your seatbelt on."

"Yeah, whatever," I ignored her about putting the seatbelt on a huffed facing the window.

"Edward, put your seatbelt on as your mother told you so."

"Why should I, you didn't listen when I told you the fight wasn't my fault." Father sighed angrily and ordered me to put it on, but I still didn't listen.

"Come on sweetheart just put it on, please?" She begged but I didn't listen.

"You're a lame excuse for a mother." I growled at her flaring my nose in disgust. "I HATE YOU!" I screeched at her, almost like venom was flowing through my mouth. I could taste this metallic taste in the far end of my mouth but I ignored it.

She looked slightly hurt but I couldn't care less at that moment.

We took another route home, I guess because there was a lot of traffic. We were crossing the motor way.

Father reached over from the passenger side and grabbed the seatbelt forcing it on me but I pushed him away.

Mom was still driving but that didn't stop her from looking in the mirror and looking back at me.

"Edward, put it on now." Father pleaded but I didn't care.

"Why should I?" I sulked stubbornly. I wanted to show something, I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe it was that I was independent, and I wasn't controlled but I just didn't want to listen.

"Son, just put it please?" He tried to reason with me but I wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, sweetheart, please just put it on." I glanced up at mom but she was too busy looking in the side mirror to look at me, I glared at her through the mirror.

I shuffled further into my seat trying to get away from fathers attempt to force the belt on me.

We were probably nearing our house now but it was hard to tell due to the darkness outside. Dad pushed his whole form forward and grabbed the belt viciously and trying to buckle it. I stared into mothers' eyes, my own glinting in the moonlight. Her head was leaned over the leather seat worriedly making sure I was buckled up. I stared up in her eyes not breaking the connection. I mothered 'I hate you'; I glared at her, I loathed her at that moment, no matter what she did in the past, the good deeds she did were all forgotten at that moment, the only thought racing through my mind was how much I despised her.

A tear droplet trickled down her face resting on her chin then falling down ever so gently. I looked away instantly, not wanting to dig the knife any deeper then I already had.

Then everything happened so fast.

A car came from another direction hitting us so hard that the car moved a least one car length, maybe more. The back bumper was shoved under the other car so far that the rear hatch stuck out beyond the bumper. The front end of the other driver's car was smashed badly. The car was totalled and towed from the scene.

The front end of the car was crumpled with the force of the impact thrusting two foot of the metal back into the car. The windshield imploded, showering the insides with the deadly slivers of glass. Both the driving wheel and dashboard compacted into a mangled mess. The rear side passenger door was savagely torn free from its hinges and the front two wheels were sent spinning out into the night. The metal of the car groaned like the final cry of some wounded beast and it shuddered once then fell slowly onto its side. I could smell smoke; an oily taste hung in the air.

I was in a state of shock but strangely I didn't feel any pain.

I slowly lifted my hands from my face and looking around this big ringing in my ears. My eyes were slightly blurry but I could manage to make out things here and there. I shifted around in my seat but everything seemed so cramped. I lifted my foot and kicked the door at the other end of the car in the backseat, but it didn't budge, the only movement going on was it shaking slightly. "Mom, mom," I croaked trying not to let the hot tears flow.

There was no reply.

"Mom, can you hear me?"

There was still no reply.

"Dad?" I called hoping for some response.

But there was still none.

I closed my eyes and then reopened them wishing I would receive some response.

"HELP!" I cried out hoping someone would come. "HELP, PLEASE. PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE," I kicked the door wising by some miracle it would burst open but it never did.

I could hear people talking in some distance ahead, but there were none nearby.

They were coming closer and closer till I could feel them all around me. My vision was fading they were becoming blurry. Black spots were covering my vision as I was getting weaker and weaker. I knew it was a matter of time before I blacked out. My throat was closing up on me limiting my breathing which was coming in short gasps. It was like my surroundings were getting smaller almost suffocating me with its intensity. My weak attempt to try to make more room for myself in the cramped space failed almost instantly. I scuttled somewhat closer to the door on my right to savour the remainder of the safe feeling which wasn't much in the slightest.

The car was still stood on its right side. I stayed tilted; terrified the car would come down to the ground and kill the last of my faith I had on living. I swallowed thickly hoping for something to come and save me but nothing came. The ringing in my ears became unbearably loud almost painful. My chest was tight and my vision wasn't very good even though there wasn't a good sight.

I hesitantly closed my eyes and then I blacked out.

OW, I groaned loudly

The pain in my legs was throbbing violently and I could feel a faint ache on the back of my neck. My wrist joints were sore and stiff making it hard to move in this restricted place.

Where was I anyway?

I reluctantly opened my eyes exposing the bright light to my sensitive eyes which blinked back in reaction. I looked around in sheer curiosity finding out I was in the damn forsaken hospital.

What happened?

What happened last night came rushing back to me flooding my emotions in one big wave. I slung my legs over the bed and jumped off ignoring the cry of pain that cursed through me when I strained my muscles. I headed for the door hastily so I could find mother and father quicker where ever they were in this white hellhole.

Opening the door my eyes met with a doctor named Carol who had red hair and had the doctor outfit on.

"Sorry, sir, but you can't get out of your room, please stay there, sir." I looked at her incredulously, was she mad? I've just been in an accident wanting to know where my parents are and she's asking me to stay in that white room?

"I want to see my parents." I glared at her holding my expression ster.

"I'm afraid you can't right now, maybe you should lie down; do need any aspirin or pills for the pain?" I looked at her like she had grown another 2 heads. I wanted to see me damn mother, did it look like I wanted anything else. Who in hell did she think she was?

"Yeah, a pill that would kill me," I said angrily. Shocked she scurried away calling another doctor. Then I decided to make a run for it to see mum and dad.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked up into the infamous eyes of Carlisle, best doctor in the damn town. He was looking down at me caring. I wasn't like I needed it.

"I want to see Mother," I gritted my teeth so my voice didn't go any higher than the standard talking.

"Come with me," He said calmly almost whispering. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I followed him alongside staying quite scared he would change his mind. We went past a couple of doors until we were met by a pair of double doors; I looked up and in bold letters which read 'ICU'

"No," I whispered fighting the mental breakdown I was issuing. I could see why he was looking at me like that before. She wasn't going to live was she? That was why he was looking at me like that.

"I'm sorry," I heard Carlisle whisper. He opened the door to the ward waited for me to step in. I cautiously walked in.

My blood froze; mother lay there pale on the uncomfortable hospital bed peaceful.

Something broke inside me, I couldn't tell what it was but it hurt, it wasn't physically bit emotionally. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't; everything seemed too much that I slid to the floor my back leaning on the rough magnolia walls. I sobbed loudly the images of my nearly dead mother on the life machine. It was tearless sobs, no tears fell. I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe I was seriously mental like that, it kind of felt wrong not to be crying; but even so nothing came down.

No, no, no, this can't be happening,

Her heart was beating slowly almost dead, I prayed that it wouldn't go completely dead, my life depended on it, if it died totally there was no chance of me living. I would literally die. The pain that came from just seeing the sight before me was unbelievable. I couldn't control the reaction that came out of me; it just spilled out of me like an unscrewed tap.

"It's okay, shhh; it'd be okay, shhh." Carlisle was rubbing my back which was meant to be soothing but it only added more pain somehow. It was impossible to be quiet. He kept saying 'its okay' repeatedly but I could see thorough him, he knew himself it wasn't true, it was just something to hang on to, just a little bit of hope. But it would never be okay, nothing was okay at this point. Every time he said it was okay he kept adding to the lie, every time he said, it just sounded more and more unreal.

I quickly grabbed on to the table next to me and got up swiftly, before I could make it to any basin I doubled over on the spot and I puked my guts out on to the cold marble. The taste was disgusting which made me puke even more. My breathing became low and then my sight went. My legs broke down on me and I fell to the floor on the mess with a clatter. I could hear Carlisle me but it was faint. I blacked out again.

My eyes flickered open and once again I was back in the same white hospital room. My clothes weren't puke filled as I was expecting but I was glad it wasn't. I looked up and Carlisle was sitting opposite the room; hunched back his elbows leaning on his kneecaps. He lifted his head and looked at me straight in the eyes with a tight line plastered on his lips.

"Edward," He said softly "She's dead," My world stopped. The beating in my heart felt like it stopped.

"What?" I barley crocked out even though I perfectly knew well what he said, it wasn't the sentence that I needed repeated it was just that it wasn't functioning in me and somehow it didn't seem to be real. There was this emotion in me, it trigged all and it created an unbelievable amount of pain, it was coming in big waves and it was difficult to control, it was just rolling off me on its own accord weakening me with every shot it took at me. Like shooting me square in the chest with one of those revolvers letting the blood pour over me exposing my pathetic form.

"I'm afraid she's-" I put my hand up for him to stop, I didn't want to hear the 'D' word again, it would only bring more remorse and despair. I lost hope; the door which had an undersized amount of light left closed totally leaving me in the empty dark room fending for myself; walloping in my sorrow.

"I-I-I just-" My brain wasn't cooperating with me very well from the emotional shock and I didn't fight it, I let it engulf me in the world of pain and misery. Was this how it was supposed to be for me for the rest of my life? Left in the dark – nowhere to turn to?

Something struck me; and it made me feel even worse fighting with myself.

My last words to her were...I hate you.

My sobs were still continuing. I would never be able to take those three words back no how matter I tried it would never change what I said to her. She was gone and now there was no taking back anything I said or done that was reckless. I was a fool and I deserved nothing.

I felt like I was the target for everything, they were just coming down on me killing me inside more.

"Please, go," I whispered fighting the urge to shout and throw things around the room in a rage. He left through door and I crumbled letting my walls down and sobbing all I could. What would I do now? Having no mother was a disadvantage in so many ways.

I swallowed deeply and it finally sunk in. I was never going to see her. She was gone forever and then only thing I had said to her was 'I hate you'. I would never be able to rewind and change that. It would stay like that forever. She was gone and I was left alive.

Why couldn't I have gone instead of her? Why not me? It was far better if I had gone.

I had the blood on my hands, I had no one to blame this time, and Andy wasn't in this, this time. I was the one only to blame and I had to start living with it.

I had calmed down to a reasonable state and I just sat in my bed with my legs bent so my cheek was sitting on both of my caps. I had hiccups which weren't helping. I felt empty like something was missing; like she took a part of me with her already. As if she tore her share of my heart to take away. I sat on the bed for a while just thinking about all the time we shared. I would never be able to do anything with her.

She vanished.

I felt so dead inside. I wanted to go and see Mother one last time but a part of me didn't, it just wanted to crawl in a hole and just let death take over me. Instead of doing any I just sat there unmoving staring lifelessly at the magnolia walls like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

My mid started wondering where Father would be, I go up and left my ward in search for Father, he should be on this floor somewhere thought.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where my father is Edward Masen?" I croaked my throat sore due to the amount of sobbing.

"Uh...I think he's in ward 53." The blonde nurse replied back. I left without even saying thank you, but at that point I didn't even care. Nothing was important; being a gentleman was the least of my worries, if not it wasn't a worry to me at all.

I walked slowly towards 53 it was open, slightly ajar. When I was near it I heard shouting coming from the room.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THE FREAKING PILL, MY WIFE DIED BEACUSE YOU BLOODY PEOPLE COULDN'T SAVE HER, AND NOW YOU THNK SOME PILLS ARE GOING TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER?" It was my father; and at that point I've never been scared of him until now.

"Sir-" The doctor was cut off by Father shouting even more.

"DON'T SIR ME, GET OUT!" He threw something on the floor and I rushed to hide behind a wall as the doctor came rushing out. I swiftly went out of dad's area and then I was facing Mothers ward again. I pushed open the door and went to sit on a chair beside the bed. She lay still, so still. Her face was paper white; the colour from her face was drained to nothing.

She looked dead.

I closed my lids taking in the pain. This was my entire fault. It was non reversible. I opened my eyes and she was sat in the exact place; it was silly of me to think that she would suddenly wake and save me from this daunting world. I wanted for this to be all a joke and it would be over, but that was the difference with fairytales and the cruel reality; reality's had no happy ending, fairytales could be anything you wanted it to be. I was in this for life.

I was a murderer.

I traced her eyes then her nose then the outline of her lips etching it all to my brain making myself almost like a machine; to never forget any part of her.

I reached for her hand holding it into the palm of my own.

"Mum, I'm sorry," I was barely audible but I think it would still be likely to be heard even though she was gone. "I know that-that it doesn't really mean anything, but I'm asking you for it to mean something. This ache in my chest doesn't get away and the more I try to ignore it but it only gets bigger; almost taking over me, the worst part is I don't know if there's a way out of this. Mom, I need you back please, come back to me."

***One Day Later***

I was outside in an alleyway, my feet weren't stable and my eyes were bloodshot red which couldn't open properly due to the lack of sleep; even when I lay in bed, sleep would not come and rescue me. I pressed the alcohol to my lips once again not really enjoying the taste but I only kept on drinking it to savour the buzz it gave me. I got it from a drunken man that gave me on the street, I was way under age for them to be sold to me in shops, and it wasn't something normal to do on my agenda.

I threw the glass bottle on the floor which broke into slivers of sharp glass. I didn't even look behind my shoulder and then walked away limply not caring about a thing in the world.

I arrived at home and pounded up the stairs, I could faintly hear the TV. in the living room. Once I reached my room I heard the living room door open.

"EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN CULLEN GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW YOU LITTLE GIRL!" He was fuming with anger.

I came down the stairs slowly meeting a red faced man, he looked quite terrifying. But I wasn't scared of him anymore, he shouted and beaten me loads of time, I didn't care anymore the only feeling came was to crawl in a whole a die. Nobody would notice me, they never had. I was just a useless boy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HUH HANGING OUT WITH GIRLS I SUGGEST, OBIOUSLY THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN YOU BIG WIMP! LOOK AT YOU GOT NO MUSCLES, SHAGGY HAIR, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP TO BE A MAN? YOUR A WASTE OF SPACE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE YOU PEICE OF JUNK!"

"No I'm not a girl! And I don't want to follow your path! You're not all innocent are you smoking and all that around the house, who wouldn't notice that you were smoking?" I knew I was going to get a beating, I never normally used to speak back but I don't know what came over me, I just hated to be treated like that.

"What did you say?" He came closer raising his clenched fist; I knew what was coming next. "SPEAKING BACK TO ME NOW? GONE CHEEKY BY THE DAY HUH?" He then punched me, really hard in the nose, it started bleeding, red blood oozed out of my nose, the pain was excruciating. My knees weakened as I feel to the ground, he was a sick old man who beats a small child. I was in total agony.

"GET UP YOU WIMP, WHAT ARE YOU A GIRL OR A MAN? I KNEW I SHOULD OF SENT YOU TO FOSTER CARE BEFORE, I MIGHT CONSIDER RETHINKING IT YOU LITTLE BRAT, NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" He screamed in my blooded face. Then a sharp pain cross over my ribcage, he kicked me so hard I think I heard a crack, I whimpered in pain rolling on the floor.

He kicked me then in the stomach, it was like I couldn't move on this pain that was inside me getting stronger and stronger trying to break me, but he carried on shouting things like 'good for nothing' 'All your fault she's gone' 'rotten old kid'. I felt like crying, but he would only beat me up more. Then he threw a heavy metal iron on my head. All I saw was his teeth bearing down at me...And then I blacked out.

I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked around and I was near the staircase on the cool tile floor. I tried to get up but it hurt so I gave up still laying on the floor. There were bruises on my hands and body, so I couldn't use my hands very well to get up. I used my left hand which wasn't bruised as badly and slide my way to the kitchen. I slowly got onto the chair which was painful but it was worth it. I rested on the chair for several minutes before I made my way up to my room. I regretted having my room on the third floor.

I stripped my clothes off and got it to the shower.

All I could see was the water running red. It was from my cuts that dad had given me. The cuts stung like a great deal; I turned the water to cold hoping it would help the pain ease a bit.

I thought about father, he had changed so much that I hardly recognised him. Before mum – mum – actually went, it was like he went. He never touched me, and now it was daily that he beat me. It always went back to the question 'what if'.

What if mum was here, would even lay a finger on me?

No

The world had changed; nothing was familiar to me anymore.

I got out of the shower and dried off heading to bed with an empty stomach. The need for food was foreign to me. I didn't even eat anything because I didn't want it, it wouldn't go down my throat.

I missed mum, but I understood she wasn't coming back, no how matter how much I longed for her, she would never return and make everything better.

Everything was a mess, my life was turned upside down in a matter of seconds and it was just-just a mess. A big fat mess. And the thing was there was no way of fixing it. Mom was gone, and I couldn't take it in properly. I don't know why, but it didn't seem real, it was like everything around me felt surreal. My home didn't feel like it was mine anymore. I didn't go to school because I didn't have anyone there. Dad was a constant enemy. And I just had this guilt still in me. I didn't talk to no one anymore because the guilt was taking over. Everywhere I looked flashes of the car crash took over my mind, body and soul. Everything was against me shattering me whole form into dusts of nothing.

***Next day***

I was in my black tux and I was slowly fixing my black tie.

Today was the funeral; 13th November 1999.

Dad wasn't talking to me; he had left to go to the cemetery already. Billy Black was going to take me there. He was much older than me, I was 10 and he was probably in his late 30's. I quickly finished and got into his car heading for the cemetery.

I could help hyperventilating; this was going to be okay I thought to myself needing to calm down. We stopped in front of the cemetery and walked out into the church.

The priest said the prayers and then people got up to talk about mother, but it didn't really mean anything she was gone, there was no point in words, even if she could hear them, it was a wasted effort.

It was my turn to get up and I had nothing to say. I got up on the stand and I stood there awkwardly not able to say anything. I hadn't revised anything at all so nothing came, even when I tried to say something my mouth wouldn't open. I ran off the stage and exited the church running into the cemetery where mom would be buried.

I was grateful no one joined me to comfort me there words which I didn't appreciate. They would say everything would be okay when in reality nothing was okay; in fact everything was a disaster.

A couple of minutes later they all came out with mother. I sucked in a deep breath and went to join them as they lowered the coffin into the whole.

In the coffin was my mother, getting buried. Everything was black; well people were wearing black, a sorrowful colour. Mother didn't ever wear black; she despised it as she was such a colourful soul.

Death,

Black was for death. It emphasized the death, shouldn't the funeral be a time to celebrate the life the person shared with us, and how we should cherish that moment, wasn't it? Then why did people wear black? It all seemed so wrong; but I guess it was traditions.

People were shedding tears but me - no,

I envied all of them; they were all able to cry. I didn't know if I should be disappointed of happy that I didn't cry because I was strong or I didn't love her.

My face was still not giving any emotion away, how could this be? It was my entire fault she was dead.

The screeching noise still ringing in my ears of when it happened; the coffin lowered down in to the ground. People threw fistfuls of dirt onto the coffin.

This was the final goodbye wasn't it?

Goodbye mom...I'll always love you, and I'll be your Eddie, no one else's, yours only and forever. Have a good after life; I'll meet you on the other side soon, but not yet, just be waiting for me...Take care, and don't worry about me.

That was my final goodbye.

I could remember when that day when she pushed me on the swings, it was just me and her; she was pushing me and cooed about how talented I was. I was her Eddie.

I looked over my shoulder and father was there his eyes locked on the coffin. He hadn't talked to me for days since the accident. He was probably still trying to get hold that his wife died. But was it really my fault?

I shook the though away and stared at Edward my father. Yeah it was stupid I had the same name. He caught me staring and looked at me before ignoring me and put his undivided attention to his lifeless wife who was dead and now buried 6 feet underground.

My heart broke but still no tears came. Mother was the only girl in my life, I had never loved anyone as a female but now she was gone, I wouldn't have anyone to complain with or who would cheer for me in my soccer games, and help me with my homework.

Father was always busy with work and never had the time for his child. He went work early in the morning so I didn't see him in the morning, he worked all through the day until past the early mornings; I wouldn't be able to see him at lunch or supper. His day off was Tuesdays but he spent his time in his study and later he went off to work.

Was she finally gone?

Yeah I guess she was.

I looked at the coffin on last time; it a dark brown murky colour, and glass where you could see the head but inside it was covered. Everyone was gathered round as people said prayers. The body was the last one on the row. The number was 568.

**До свидания дорогая мать.**

That was what I said to her – it was Russian; Goodbye dear mother.

Not taking it anymore, my feet twisted around on its own accord. My eyes were dead, they didn't shine its emeraldness as it used to. I just felt...lifeless. I felt like I was a changed person, like I wasn't who I used to be. Was I really that lost without mother? She was my rock, the only reason for my being to stay – alive.

My body feeling limp and weak I walked away for the coffin, away from the black and sorrow, I needed space, I needed time to clear everything and actually grasp what had happened. Everything just felt so surreal.

Is this how it would be without mother?

It felt so lonely and that I had to fight a battle all by myself. I wanted, no needed her back, she was always my ray of sunshine on the worst days.

My feet lead to me to home although it felt weird calling it home without mother. I guess she occupied the smell to it and made it bright and well...homely. I would just go and wallop in my sorrow.

I arrived home and flopped on the couch in the living room. I sat there for quite a while just staring at the blank wall only thinking about one person in particular. After some hours I went up to my bedroom and started writing in my diary, this was the only thing that left me sane. At least something was normal I thought resentfully.

A couple of hours later it was quite dark when my father, Edward arrived home. I could hear him switch the kitchen light on then the tap started running. A few minutes later I heard sniffling, then I realised he was crying. At that point, even after what he did, I felt sorry for him.

I sat still in my bedroom until he calmed down and went into the living room before I came downstairs; I didn't want to set him off; especially today. I headed for the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Walking out Father was blocking the door way.

I looked at his face and his eyes were cold; his expression only intensified his cold glare ten times more. He looked like he was deep in thought as he wasn't talking.

Then his eyes flickered to me "You know, you're mother was the best thing that ever happened to me?" I couldn't see where he was going with this but it scared me. It was the first ever sentence he spoke to me since the accident. He still held his glare but now his arms were folded across his chest. "You want to know what the worst thing that happened to me?" He asked frostily. I didn't move my gaze just looking at him not answering. He answered himself anyway not needing my questioning. "The worst thing was the day you were born, I'm going to deny the existence of you; I'm going to disown you."

Everything in my body stopped, this was the end of me; he stabbed me so hard that I didn't think it was possible I would be fixable. I pushed past him and ran to me room; I sat in a corner and engulfed myself in my angst. My circulation wasn't working with me as good and there was this whole that he had ripped himself almost laughing in my face. I felt like everything ended, like nothing belonged to me anymore.

I couldn't take this anymore, I just couldn't. I wanted everything to be back to normal, I didn't want this, it was just too much, something that I couldn't handle. I wished and wished everything would all just vanish. I wished that this all didn't happen. I wished this was all a dream and soon I would wake up, but deep inside I knew it wasn't ever going to happen. I yearned for mother so much that it was draining all the energy from me. I didn't want this. This pressure that I was carrying was unbearable. After all this I still didn't cry, I wanted to, I wondered so much was it that I was a monster, someone didn't care about anything? If I didn't care why was mother always on my mind? I was going crazy and there was nothing there to help me. My walls were crumbling so fast in eye baffling speed that it was happening like I was blind. Everything was collapsing on me; I didn't have anything no more. I was now left in the dark with the door closed – no way of getting out.

I woke up to a cramped space realising the aching muscles and all the cramps were due to yesterday when I had sobbed myself to sleep. I slowly got up groaning at the cries of pain that vibrated of me. I scooted my clothes aside and sat down slowly letting out the deep breathe I was holding.

What would you do if your father disowns his child?

There wasn't an answer, you would break down, lock yourself away from everybody, and the world, you would be self-conscious and you would be aware of all the peoples thought about you. Someone disowning you would break you; and that's what father achieved. It was the last straw until I gave up, until I was defeated, until I couldn't any more. Everything that I thought would protect me dissolved into the cold reality. I no longer owned a safe sanctuary like normal 10 year olds had. I didn't have any of it.

The true colours of life really did show after all. I learnt a lesson, no one was trustworthy, not even mother, she had left me, and to what?

Nothing,

I didn't want to remember anymore, I just wanted to take away all the pain, if that meant forgetting the good times; so be it. I wanted to carry on without any regrets. I knew mother didn't intend on leaving me, I made her leave me, I had created the accident. It was my fault, if I had done as I was told and put the seatbelt on she's wouldn't have gone. Father wouldn't have disowned me. Everything would've been normal, like it should've been. I needed to take in what was life. Death was a fact of life; and I needed to accept that but even still it didn't sink in.

Maybe I was a mistake.

If I didn't have a seat in life mother wouldn't have died. They would've a kid that was obedient and well perfect.

I was a mistake.

Everything felt so dead; I felt dead. Everything was empty. Everything was in ruins, and all because of me.

I needed to make something of myself; I needed to show everyone that I wasn't just anybody, but I was somebody. I would promise myself no woman would tear and break me like mother did. I would never be this vulnerable again against a woman. I was going to built new walls for myself.

Rely on others and you would go hungry. I had experienced that and I felt the raw pain. I was like stepping in fire. I needed my own protection, something that no other would be able to break through. I needed barriers that were unbeatable. I was on the ground, and now I needed to get back up and fight. I wasn't just going to stand there and watch myself crumble with teary eyes. I was going to wrestle until I had no breath left in my body.

I was going to fight.

I was alone now.

***7 Years later***

I was 17; I had my own house, my own bills and my own world. I didn't rely on anyone anymore. I had got up from my lowest and fought. I had used mother's large sum of money she left me to get back up. I brought a house and looked after myself. I was going to pay back every dime of money I took when I got a good job. That was the least I owed her.

That was my childhood.

**A/N...Once again I'm sorry about the unbelievable wait. I really hope this satisfied you. Don't know when the next one's up but hope you enjoyed it; this one was a hard one. So what do you think of his past? Please let me know if this didn't meet your expectations. Review guys, they overwhelm me to no end. I love you guys. Thanks for supporting me with your fantastic feedback. See ya!**


	26. One more try

**A/N...OH MY GOD! Man it's really irking me because I was just nagging that I wana update because I haven't heard from you guys in ages, then I'm like then update, but I couldn't because this stupid chapter got deleted TWICE! I was fuming! But I'm absolutely ecstatic that it's finally up! It bugging me for a long time; I'm really sorry for the late update, I really am. I swear I don't know how to make it up to you, I tried to do another chapter up real soon but it just takes me forever literally; I' really quite lazy. I sincerely apologise. You've waited long enough just relax and go read! **

**Disclaimer; don't own anything, no copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 26; One more try.**

**Previously; *****7 Years later***

**I was 17; I had my own house, my own bills and my own world. I didn't rely on anyone anymore. I had got up from my lowest and fought. I had used mother's large sum of money she left me to get back up. I brought a house and looked after myself. I was going to pay back every dime of money I took when I got a good job. That was the least I owed her.**

**That was my childhood**

***Edward's Pov* **

I shivered in attempt to make the goose bumps go away. I shook away the thought that I was reliving that nightmare again. I mean it was nothing gruesome; it was just an emotional and traumatic year of my life, maybe not year but time. I ran my hands through my ungodly hair for the umpteen times in that precise ten minutes that had passed by.

It was like my walls crumbled showing my true colours. It was hard for me just to open up when I had kept it bottled up for years. It was hard just to uncover my true world that I had lived with for the past years. Damn it was hard to even think about it without letting my face crumble and dissolve the poker face I had learned to wear naturally to block my thoughts and feelings from everyone else in the world. Don't get me wrong it was a little bit heavy free but it was still slightly heart wrenching. It was only partly true that you suddenly feel lighter when you confess your past. It was all a load of poppycock. Because now you only anticipate what people think of you; and I hated it, giving yourself up to some for them to judge you then give the verdict. I absolutely loathed it.

I felt so weak; so weak that I bowed my head down in mercy in front of the devil that taunted me up above. I could feel its angry glare and the smug grin that followed after. It's sharp jagged teeth that clawed out just waiting for the right moment; I was weakling that gave in.

"Edward?" Bella whispered almost inaudible that I strained my ears to catch what she said even though it was only a one word question. I was silent not answering or even announcing that I heard; I didn't know what to say, I mean I was ashamed of what I had confessed. I didn't like my past, and I would kill to change that but time cannot be turned.

"Edward look at me." Bella whispered but this time in a pained voice, almost sounding like she was on the verge of dying trying to utter her last words. I reluctantly lifted my chin not locking my eyes with hers; I let them wonder on her lips. Bella leaned closer lifting my chin higher so I was forced to gaze at her disgusted hazel eyes. But what was disappointed was that she didn't show any hatred. There were none of that, not even something like breadcrumbs.

Nothing,

I sunk deeper in to my slouch, when I realised that we were no sitting on the floor of the elevator, The stop button was bright red as I noted that we were hanging god knows only how many feet above the ground, air all around us as I relied on the few string that hold us up.

"Edward how are you feeling right now?" Well that was a pretty stupid question right now don't you think, I spat sarcastically while laughing half heartedly.

"What do you think of me now?" I blurted it out without it even registering through my brain. I mentally slapped myself, obviously this was probably a question she didn't want to answer; she'd think I'm a freak!

"What is that even supposed to mean?" She flung her hands in the air like confused but...angry?

"Forget I said something," I brushed it off as nonchalantly as I was able but sadly it didn't go well as planned. "Anyways let's go," I tried to say it as normal as possible trying to push out the awkward tension and trying to forget about what I just exposed. I got up hastily trying to get out of there as quicker as possible, but she said something that knocks me dead.

"This is none of your fault Edward, stop trying to run away from the truth." I closed my eyes pushing back the imaginary tears. I would kill to believe her at that moment. I hoped on my life that this wasn't any of my faults. I prayed that I wouldn't have the blood on my hands but that was just the worst part I couldn't rewind time.

I couldn't rewind when I was a stuck up kid. I couldn't rewind when I uttered my last word saying I hate you. I couldn't rewind the past. I couldn't rewind any of that which led to me biting on my lips in attempt to take it out on me lip. I knew that my lips was becoming white as I pressed harder with my teeth trying to take those previous word Bella said to me out of my system, but they played in my heard screaming at me so loud like a broken record.

I whipped my head and glared at her as she still sat there looking at me those soft eyes. "THIS IT THE TRUTH BELLA, WHY ARE _YOU _RUNING AWAY FROM IT, NOT ME!" I tried to knock some sense in her; she was too enclosed with the bigger picture that she didn't have any patience with the little details that hung around.

She blinked and they her hard mask disappeared, luckily she didn't burst out crying like all the others did, I knew she was strong, but she just need to take her time and see everything else. She was oblivious to the truth, maybe she didn't want to believe the truth, but that was beside the point, what she was believed wasn't the truth, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

"Edward, I don't want this to be a fight." She whispered softly trying to calm me down.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think?" I spat at her in an acidic tone as I saw her flinch violently. I inhaled deeply trying to shake the angry facade but it wasn't much what it did to me.

Bella shuffled and got up looking at me dead in the eye. "Tell me to leave and I'll go if you want me to." I frowned trying to cover up my masked expression. Why would she ask me to ask her to leave? I wouldn't ever tell her that.

"I'm sorry; _let's _get out of here," I finalises tired of the arguments. I pressed ground floor as the elevator started moving. The door opened as I let Bella got through first.

Once we got into the car I faced her.

"Where do you want to go?" She smiled shyly, as I smirked back.

"Let's go get flowers," I knew what she was implying as I put the car in reverse and drove to a local shop.

We stood by the gates as I pushed them open. The crunching noise sounded as Bella grasped to the flowers tighter.

"Is this hard for you?" I looked at her thoughtful for a minute.

"The first time was, but I'm not sure I'm fully healed. I'm just hoping someday I'll forget and maybe I could start to live a happy life, I just want to let go, but I'm not sure if I can. It's too much to take, and too hard to break the barrier from happiness. But isn't that the way life goes, you lose, you win. But I'll like to think that'll get through it."

I weaved my fingers through Bella's and began crunching on the dead leaves.

Bella placed the flowers through the hole as we stared at the stone in front of us. She walked up to me and enveloped me in a hug as her face was pressed on my chest.

"Do you know what the worst thing was?" Bella turned her head as her chin poked in me as her eyes looked up as me waiting for me to finish. "It was when I found out that she wasn't going to make it, when I saw the sign on the double doors, it could tell that she wasn't going to make it. Then all these emotions were running wild but all I was thinking was that I couldn't take back what I said to her on that night of the accident."

I closed my eyes for the second time as I held my breath bounding my lips together waiting for the pressure on my chest to pass. I was almost like there were cracks and it just hurt. It wasn't when you were heartbroken; it was a feeling that just came out of nowhere that made you hold your breath for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes to find Bella closer than I expected. Her breathing was accelerated which blew on my face. I looked at her lips and gently moved closer, an adrenaline rush kick in that it nearly sent me off the edge. I moved my hand to her hair gripping it in a steel grip.

Her lips me in the middle,

I moulded mine to fit as we moved in sync. Her hands slid down to my waist as she slipped her warms hands under my shirt as her hands came in contact with my skin as I shivered. My lids fluttered closed whilst I sneaked my tongue inside hers. I gripper he face in my hand as I leaned down pressing my lips on to her even more. I moved closer she inched her hands higher under my shirt. A feeling of home injected through me giving me electric shot like you wouldn't believe. It fused with the mixture of electricity and pleasure.

She gasped for breath and broke away as my lips slid down to her throat, sucking on it slightly it changed pinkish. I gripped her harder as she fit her hips into mine still sucking on the softer parts heading for her collarbones.

A cold trickle of liquid fell on my nose as I broke apart stumbling on a stones. I wiped it from my nose as I looked up. It started raining. I stared at Bella while everything played in my head. Bringing my fingers to touch my lips they were all swollen and puffy. I stared in shock at my hands I brought them down hanging limply on my shoulders.

"Bella," I uttered, but I knew I had hurt her, I rejected her when I just realised what I did. It was wrong, I wanted to move on but it didn't seem right, Fathers words rang in my head when he told me I was useless. I looked at her solemnly but her eyes were pained and red. The sky was dark as the moon reflected light of her illuminated her whole face. It looked scary but beautiful at the same time.

She looked like a broken hearted girl.

"I'm sorry,"

She turned her back on me and left walking so slowly.

"Bella," I called out as it echoed through the rustling trees. . I knew perfectly well that I'm I started walking now I would catch up with her but I didn't want to go after afraid knowing rejection would follow after; she would tell me to leave.

"BELLA!" I screamed as the rain splintered heavily. But her distant footsteps no longer sounded. It was like clutching nonexistent air. It was hard enough to clutch air but when it was nonexistent, there was no point because it was not there.

The rain pounded down on me angrily as if it was letting its own anger on me. Yeah do it all you want it won't affect me, I'm already hurt why don't you just make it worse?

I trudged to out and retreated back to the car starting the engine. Half way through I was just so aggravated. I didn't know why but every little thing made me inhale deeply with unadulterated frustration. At every little thing I ground my teeth, even just waiting in the traffic line my hand automatically pounded on the horn without it even registering through my brain first for permission.

I parked up in a curb in the middle of nowhere and hastily got out in search of a distraction. I was going out of my mind with the whole Bella ordeal. One minute we were passionately kissing and the next we were all in hysteria and total madness. I mean I knew that it was entirely my fault but I was in shock, after all these years of feeling unworthy of the world you were bound to feel slightly out of your comfort zone.

I kicked a stone out of the way scraping the toe of my shoe on the sidewalk and nearly ended up tripping and cracking my head open.

"FIRST FREE DRINKS GUYS, COME ONE, QUE UP!"

I whisked my head round to whoever this mad man was. It was a big guy shouting from a club, man was he desperate, I didn't even know they went on screaming deals of whatever. Might as well hell with going home,

I quickly change my course direction and headed to the club. It would be good to have this sort of distraction, I heard that drinking helps calm the mind, maybe I could experiment with it.

Entering was hell; people were literally bursting out the door because it was so full. I could die there and no one would notice until the next couple of days.

"Could I have 3 vodka shot?" I shouted to the bartender over the loud roar of music. My head was pounding from the throbbing mind grain that was teasing me.

Three minutes later my throat was sore from the vodka and the need for more. After another 3 more I was on a high.

"Howh muurch is dwat en a bottle of the sameh?" Reaching out for my wallet he gave me a price which I paid receiving the bottle of vodka which I screwed off flicking the lid at someone. I gulped down a quarter of the bottle elongating the sensation that coursed through my veins.

I got up and just stood there for a few minutes watching everyone in silly amazement. A girl came over to me dressed like a stripper. Desperate much,

"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" I looked at her eyeing her drink even though I had a whole bottle. I quickly snatched it off her gulping it down in one go. "Hey!"

"Maybe be later," I walked off smirked whilst wiping the remains off my lips with my sleeve. Later my ass.

I looked to the middle of the room, dancing, hmmm...Could be good.

I pushed past the crowd nudging some guy at the same time.

"Watch where you're going, you dumb idiot!" Someone shouted amongst the crowd. Well wasn't that just great, I was about to commit a death wish but someone already wanted to fight.

"hauh? You...hahah...you talking to me?" I was on my knees laughing for no reason as I could see the blonde guy looking at me dumbfounded like he thought I was on something.

"Obviously you, you stupid genius," He spat at me clenching his fists at his side.

"That's funny cause, how would you possible be a genius when consequently you just said I was stupid? I mean if you wanted to make sense you could've just asked; English lessons come free don't they, unless you'd have to pay because you English is so bad, well then in that case I can't help you there. Oh Jesus, you're un-believab-," The bottle I was holding abandoned my hand and dropped on to the floor shattering and showering the floor with its contents.

"How you'd like that pretty boy?" A stinging on my jaw set me off. I could actually see myself getting red.

He punched me!

"Is that all you got, didn't little daddy teach you how to fight? You know..." I could see him leaning slightly forward maybe listening to what I was about to say so I lurched forward connecting my fish on his nose, a slight crack sounded as the club started erupting in to whopping of 'oohhs' and 'aaahhhs'.

"What you can't hit without cheating? I was taken off guard." Blood was starting to dribble onto his lips and teeth.

"Well was that my fault?" At that specific time the two of us dived forward in attempt to grab each other. The idiot felt on top of me and we both crashed on to a table with people who were just talking. The guy was beneath with the broken glass digging into his back. I pulled my fist back and punched him again in the nose earning a cry that sounded like the last cry of a wounded beast. He kicked me off got up wiping the blood on his sleeve.

"Ever heard of a tissue?" I teased trying to add more fuel to the fire. Maybe he'd get so mad that he'd try to kill me, at least take me out of the sorrows. I realised that we were surrounded by a circle of audience anticipation whoever's next move.

"Oh how could I, the comment of me not knowing anything, how on earth would know a thing like tissue?" He smirked trying to play along; as soon as he smiled he shut his mouth because blood was all over his teeth.

"Oh I wouldn't get cocky; I'm not the one with blood running down their nose. As a matter of fact I think I've broken it, you can take off your poker face now." I was my turn to smile at him now sickly sweetly.

He once again leaped forward trying to clutch anything again. We fell to the ground as punches were flying everywhere; I got a few that killed. I rolled over so I was on top and punched him in the eye. Funny how I was hurting but not as much as I usually would.

Big bulky hands caught on my waist and pulled me up. I looked in pure shock in explanation on which this alien was; he literally shoved me off like I weighed 10 pounds.

"Are you drunk?"

"Whyyyy don'ttth be soooo ridiculous young sir," I winked at the bouncer fluttering my eyelids making fun out of him. He had firm grip of my left arm which he took advantage of, he pulled me towards the exit.

"Yeah sure you're not totally wasted." I mean seriously I only had a few shots.

"Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" I said as seductively as possible batting my eyelashes in to get his attention.

"Aren't you like a guy?" He pointed out the obvious.

"Where are you taking me? I thought this was a free country." He seemed to have been gripping me tighter. "Ow, would you calm down of the grip, JESUS!"

Before he threw me out I quickly grabbed a bottle of something off the counter not caring about the person that typically screamed 'hey'. The gust of cold air hit me as I got pushed outside. I stumbled trying to hold something to regain my balance but there was nothing around. I fell flat on my face.

And then I passed out.

***Bella's Pov***

_I hugged my torso even tighter trying not to cry. I didn't want to cry because of rejection, it made me weak, but it still didn't stop the tear that escaped through my barriers. They way our lips moved; it hurt to say that I thoroughly enjoyed it. I hated that I loved every bit off it. My brain knew perfectly well that he didn't want me, but my body told me otherwise. I craved for that feeling of having someone to forever call yours. I craved for the feeling of lust. I craved for _him.

_I walked faster as I heard the distant shouts of Edward calling my name, ignoring him I took of my heels and decided to run bare feet to anywhere but away from him. _

_I sat on the deserted swing seat swinging slightly. I sniffled in attempt to move the snot away and tried to concentrate on something else. I untied the tight bun and let my hair tumble onto my back. The sky was a navy blue with the twinkling of little stars. The cool breeze made everything more comforting. Blowing out breaths of fresh air was heart because I got the feeling of a missing piece when I left Edward there by himself. _

_I shook myself away from everything and concentrated on the dirt below kicking pebbles on the floor with my feet. _

"_Bella? Is that you? What you doing here at this time?" Surprised I looked in the direction where my father stood. I closed my eyes in content for a split second smiling wholeheartedly relishing the moment when my dad became prince charming. I quickly jumped of the swing clutching my shoes and ran to him enveloping him in a hug. "Uh you okay?" He awkwardly tapped me on the back as he awkwardly laughed. _

"_Fantastic," Only now that you're here. It felt good to have someone to lean on, on bad times. I hugged him for longer than usual etching the smell of him to my brain. I really missed this. It felt like home, and right now I really missed home, I missed the smells and the simple atmosphere. "I missed you dad," _

"_Yeah, me too, what d'ya say about tucking up and ordering a pizza?" So typical of dad; pizza,_

"_You know what, that's a fine idea. But could we pop to my place just to get essentials like toothbrush, towels, clothes; I plan on to spend some quality time?" I enquired already forgetting about the even that just happened. _

"_That's fine with me." He wrapped me around his arm tightly as we headed to my place. "Bella,"_

"_Hmmm...?"_

"_Why were you crying?" My father asked concerned which was uncharacteristic_

"_You noticed?"_

"_Of course I did, it's been a long time since you've seen me; I try not to miss anything that goes in your life, even though that did go down well, obviously." I felt warmed that my dad cared about me, yeah we hadn't seen each other for a couple of years but now I felt content._

"_It's a long story,"_

"_Well we are walking a few hundred blocks, well I could be exaggerating but I have nothing but time. I'm growing old Bella; don't make me miss out anything more than I already had." I pushed back the joyous tears that threatened to fall, the concept of dad wanting to make the most of it made me actually realise how much I missed him._

"_Dad have I ever told you how much I love you?"_

"_Don't try and change the subject kiddo." He poked and laughed playfully. _

A shake pulled me out of my trance arriving back into the real world. "Huh?"

"I said the pizza's arrived," Charlie repeated for god knows how many times. I rubbed my eyes and got up almost like a robot.

"So what made you decide you wanted to live in Chicago?" I asked Charlie chewing on the pizza quietly and putting it back down on the plate.

"Forks got lonely I guess, and I did hear that you were in Chicago, thought might as well seeing as I got nothing to lose. What made you get a job here?"

"Other jobs got lonely I guess," I smile bootlegging his answer, he looked up at me and we burst out laughing for no proper reason; we just felt like laughing for the sake of laughing, I know it didn't make sense but all that mattered that it made sense to me and him.

An hour or so later I was going to hit the hay, I was totally drained. "Dad, I think I'm going to bed now." I yawned stretching on my toes.

"'Kay, I'm just watching a bit of baseball." That man could watch baseball for the world. I got my toothbrush and towel from my backpack and headed for the bathroom. I quickly had a shower, brushed and rinsed my teeth and was ready for bed. I entered the guest room; it was a plain, white walls; white sheets rooms. Simple enough for me,

The second I was in bed I was out like a light.

"_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better of a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now, _

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street _

_I'm smiling but I'm dying, trying, not to drag my feet"_

I sang along to the radio to 'The Script – Nothing' whilst making sunny sided up eggs with French toast and pancakes. After I was done I set them on the table and headed towards dad's room.

"Hey dad, wake up, I made breakfast, I think you'll like it,"

"Give me five minutes and I'll be up." He groaned groggily rubbing the palms of his hands on his eyes.

"Alright, but hurry, it'll get cold."

I went downstairs eating my own, five minutes later Charlie came downstairs all suited and booted. "Are you still working at the station as chief police?"

"Of course, it's the best part of a job,"

"Really?" I raised my brows not convinced one bit.

We ate in silence until Charlie had to leave for work. I cleaned the plates and headed for the T'V. Today I wasn't going work, I'll just say I'm ill, I didn't have it in me to go there and act like nothing happened.

Few hours later I was bored out my brains and I felt kind of hungry. Charlie wasn't home yet; he gave a voicemail saying he was going to be out late. The fridge was absolutely empty. I mean who had absolutely nothing in their fridge these days. I pulled out the credit card from my pocket and decided to go shopping. That was when I remembered that my car was still at work so there was no way I would go back and get it. I had no choice to walk it there then taxi it because I didn't have change on me, would have to withdraw it from a cash point which was near supermarkets.

I got out the house crossing a couple of streets nearly tripping over my own feet when I saw the street name that I recognised; this was probably miles off the nearest supermarket. Deciding to take a shortcut I walked through a narrow alleyway. Turning right I tripped over slippery leaves and fell flat on the ground, while my credit card rolled out of my hands spinning further away from me. Why was I so damn clumsy?

I pushed myself forward on the ground to reach the card but someone's hands beat me to it. Crap it was a serial killer. My eyes widened visibly as I pushed the lump in my throat further down my tube.

I hastily got up and looked at whoever the person was.

I blinked,

Then again,

"E...Edward?" My throat closed up, not him; rejection once again filled me up. "Please ju...just stay there," But he wasn't taking no for an answer, he was moving forward. He was taunting me until I broke completely. "STAY WHERE YOUARE!" I screamed trying not to fall apart, I didn't want this; I liked him so much that it hurt because I knew he didn't return the feelings.

"Shhhh..." He placed his index finger to his lips still moving closer until I was staring at his undeniable beautiful green eyes. I was pushed up against the alleyway wall; he his hands either side of me like he was preventing all escape routes.

"Edward, please stop," I gasped trying my hardest not allowing him to get to me. He was going to the same as last night and I wouldn't let him do that. I looked left and right for something or someone to help but was disappointed to find none.

"Shhh...I'm not going to hurt you." He brought his hand to my hair brushing away the one on my face calming me slightly. He weaved his hands in my hair and whispered. "'I'm sorry,"

I closed my eyes hating the feeling that those two words me feel, he had to once again make me accept him. I didn't want to accept him, but I already had. I didn't want to hurt no more.

"Don't," I swallowed hard trying to overcome the tension. "I don't want this, please, I don't want to hurt." It came out quieter than I anticipated; I couldn't really take because my body decided to shut down on me. You know when you get the feeling that you would probably shatter it he said one more thing or he just stabbed the knife deeper.

"Please.." I closed my eyes so I didn't need to look at him, I shook my head slowly but painfully, I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't; I knew we were only going to hurt each other.

"Bella, one more try?"

**A/N...Okay, how do you like that? Well you can't be too angry, it's not much of a cliff hanger but I thought I liked the ending so there you have it. You know the drill guys; drop me a review because seriously I've been missing them. I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon. Once again, sorry about the wait; I really appreciate your patience. **


End file.
